La leyenda de Samain
by Karlita-chan
Summary: 5to cap!-Como consecuencia, Kurapika hizo que Leorio se comiera un golpe que por poco tira al alto y pobre moreno al suelo(no alcanzó a caer porque tenía las patas enredadas en el cobertor xD)
1. I El Reencuentro

La leyenda de Samain  
  
Basada en Hunter x Hunter  
  
Aclaraciones: No me pertenecen los personajes, ni la historia... y tampoco la idea del fic -_-... es que estas son las vagas ideas de Kaede-chan, mi amiga, y pues yo las estoy interpretando. En realidad el fic está mitad y mitad. Las dos hemos puesto nuestras ideas en este fic.  
  
Advertencias: Bueno... con mi amiga decidimos sacarlo por sorteo... y nos salió... Yaoi Lemon Apasionado -__-Uuuu. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a escribir eso? Mi no tener idea... ¬¬. Bueno, ahorita pongo qué significa que sea 'Yaoi Lemon Apasionado'. Significa que si eres muuuy inocente, susceptible, menor de edad (sí, claro ¬¬), ¡NO LO LEAS! ¡Estás advertido! Yaoi quiere decir que hay relaciones HombrexHombre, HOMOSEXUALES, y Lemon, que aparecen relaciones SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS dentro del fic. No creo que si eres homofóbico seas tan menso como para leer esto ¬¬U. Pero a los que sí les gusta el Yaoi, pues bienvenidooos ^________^. Aquí les dejo mi msn, si es que me quieren contactar (y a mi amiga también ^_^) karlota_ca@hotmail.com (el mío) y tenshi_no_hitomi@hotmail.com (a ella sólo le pueden enviar mails)   
  
Bueno, aquí les dejo con este fic raro. Ah, algo más (ya me deben querer patear -__-U), nosotras no hemos visto ni el fin de la serie ni algún OVA, y yo he visto parte de la serie (no como Kaede que la ve todos los días y que si no fuera porque a esas horas estoy en el colegio, tampoco me la perdería _-_!) y del manga. Todo está inventado, ¿ok? Bueno, ahora sí.  
  
*******~~~~~~~*******   
  
Capítulo I "Reencuentro"  
  
  
  
- Hagamos un pacto. Prométeme que nunca traicionarás a tus amigos.  
  
*******~~~~~~~*******  
  
La luz rojiza del atardecer se reflejaba suavemente en su pálido rostro y sus ojos grises azulados miraban con un brillo especial el repetitivo paisaje mientras rastrillaba con su mano derecha los cabellos grises. El andar del tren era suave y arrullador e inevitable era que sus párpados cayeran…, pero eso lo llenaba de una ansiedad sofocante… Era preferible no pensar en nada…  
  
Después de tres largos años volvería a ver a sus amigos. Se sentía ansioso. El sólo pensar que volvería a verlos hacía que una vorágine de sentimientos lo invadiera. ¿Habrían cambiado? Porque él mismo consideraba que había cambiado…  
  
Apoyó su brazo en el soporte de la ventana y luego apoyó su barbilla en el brazo. Estaba algo aburrido.  
  
Ahora podía ver el añil de la noche cubrirse de un traje estrellado. La noche realmente estaba hermosa. La luna era la gran reina. ¿Estaría Gon observándola también? Sonrió. Lo extrañaba y mucho. Su mejor amigo y el que le había enseñado lo que era la amistad, Gon…  
  
Cerró sus ojos por un momento hasta que anunciaron sorpresivamente la parada y mirando algo asustado se levantó tomando su mochila azul y saliendo entre el mar de personas que eran escupidas por el tren.  
  
No sentía nada extraño en el ambiente, así que caminó tranquilamente hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.  
  
Kurapika le había dicho que se reunieran en un lugar que él conocía. El lugar se llamaba 'Isla Luna'. No era muy lejos, pero requería viajar en dirigible.  
  
Estando dentro del dirigible -éste ya a una altura considerable del suelo- fue hacia los bancos que había cerca de los ventanales y recordó sus doce años, cuando era uno de los candidatos a cazador… Maldición, ¿cuánto faltaba para llegar a la tal 'Isla Luna'? Se sentía extraño y esa sensación no le gustaba mucho. Era agobiante. Tal vez llegando a la isla aquello terminaría.  
  
Se sentó en el banco y miró a través del ventanal. Aún era temprano… Podía verse reflejado en el vidrio y alargando sus brazos hacia delante apoyó sus dedos en la ventana. Estaba fría y pronto alrededor de sus dedos se formó una leve capa líquida. Antes… antes él podía ser igual de frío…  
  
Siguió curioseando entre sus pensamientos hasta que una nueva sensación lo invadió y logró oír un suave gruñido proveniente de su estómago. Recordó que no había comido nada… quizás por haber estado todo el día tan distraído…  
  
  
  
Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió rápidamente hacia una pequeña tienda que había dentro del dirigible, no tenía ganas de comer en la cafetería y por eso prefería ir a la tienda para luego llevarse su comida a la habitación ^-^.   
  
- ¿Sr. Choco Robot's?  
  
Su rostro se había iluminado y su mirada permanecía pegada al mostrador. Hubiera saltado en un pié, pero reaccionó cuando vio cómo la señorita lo miraba con una gotita en la frente.  
  
- ¿Desea uno, señor?  
  
- ¿Cuántas cajas tiene?  
  
¿Que cuántas cajas tiene? ¿Habría escuchado mal?  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
Killua alzó una ceja en señal de fastidio.  
  
- Le acabo de preguntar que cuán-tas ca-jas tie-ne.  
  
- Pues… llevamos unas… cincuenta, creo… - contestó la señorita aún sin entender del todo.  
  
Entonces Killua alzó la vista en señal pensativa y comenzó a murmurar:  
  
- A ver… de acuerdo al viaje, debo dejar dinero para transporte, un hotel, algún que otro recuerdo… em, la famosa muñeca que mi hermano quiere -_-u, comida… creo que no me quedará mucho dinero… Aunque pensándolo bien yo no volveré... - una leve sombra cubrió su rostro, para luego volver su mirada hacia la vendedora, cerrar sus ojos y sonreírle ampliamente - Quiero ocho cajas ^___^   
  
- 0.0 ¿¿Cuántas?? - la señorita no había notado el cambio y sólo con escuchar el número de cajas se sorprendió.  
  
- ¿No me oyó? Quiero ocho cajas de Sr. Choco Robot's :3 - y esta vez sonrió poniendo su carita de gato.  
  
- Ehh… de acuerdo n__nU.  
  
Volvió hacia la habitación que se le había otorgado y felizmente comió sus golosinas, guardando tres cajas…  
  
- Por si acaso…  
  
*******~~~~~~~*******  
  
No había dormido muy bien… a pesar de todo, aquella sensación aún lo seguía. Al menos pudo distraerse con aquella hermosa visión. Aquella isla tenía la forma de la luna mientras menguaba y la bahía vista desde la altura era algo que le había encantado… tal como le había dicho el rubio, el lugar era muy curioso y no podía esperar para recorrerlo. Ahora sólo faltaba saber sobre el famoso hechizo del que le había hablado también.  
  
Después de un momento de haber descendido notó con sorpresa que al igual que mucha gente se había detenido respirando hondo… el lugar olía a fruta. El ambiente era extraño. No, no notaba ni olía peligro, simplemente el ambiente era embriagador. Oía la respiración rítmica de las personas y una suave melodía le llegaba a los oídos. No había dormido bien y los sonidos rítmicos junto con el olor a mango no le estaban ayudando mucho. La sensación que había tenido durante todo el viaje se había esfumado. ¿Sería ése el hechizo del que hablaba Kurapika?  
  
¿Kurapika?  
  
Miró su reloj. Las ocho de la mañana en punto. Abrió sus ojos un poco más, era extraño. ¡Había llegado hacía diez minutos, pero le pareció que habían pasado horas después de descender del dirigible! Bueno, tenía una hora y media para buscar alojo y cambiarse, tal vez una ducha de agua tibia le quitaría el sueño.  
  
La gente se desplazaba grácil por la calle. El pueblo no estaba muy habitado, al parecer poca gente conocía el lugar y sacó por deducción que los que sabían de él no lo trasmitían mucho, quizás por miedo a que los típicos turistas comenzaran a llenar las calles de tan hermoso lugar.  
  
Hacía calor…  
  
El olor a mango seguía en su nariz, incluso dentro del hostal muy grande y pintoresco llamado 'Eclipse Lunar' que le llamó la atención apenas lo vio. Un joven muy amableque debía medir lo mismo que él y que debía tener unos 18 años le había atendido. Killua miraba de un lado a otro viendo cada pequeño detalle del hostal mientras el joven amable intentaba hacer que le pusiera atención a lo que le estaba explicando.   
  
- …y en la puerta izquierda hay un baño con ducha, dentro tiene todos los implementos necesarios. Si desea bañarse con agua caliente sólo abra la llave que le indico, aunque no creo que sea necesario… - Killua miró con sus grandes ojos añil grisáceos de manera curiosa al chico que mantenía una sonrisa tierna y sus ojos entrecerrados.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
El chico abrió un poco sus ojos.  
  
- Mire… - señaló moviendo la manilla. El agua comenzó a correr y Killua colocó su mano bajo ella.   
  
- Está tibia…  
  
- Isla Luna es muy calurosa así que su agua siempre es tibia - le dijo el joven, mientras caminaban fuera del baño -. Bueno, Killua-san, le dejo. Marié no está y debo ir a atender allá abajo. Adiós y buena estancia ^_^ - y cerrando la puerta dejó a un sorprendido viajero en aquella habitación.  
  
- "Falta poco…" - se dijo suavemente y tiró su mochila a la cama, caminando rápidamente hacia el baño.   
  
*******~~~~~~~*******  
  
- ¿Cómo se llamaba el café? - y su desesperación fue sólo interna.  
  
Había salido con una polera(*) azul sin manga y unos pantalones negros. "Insisto -se dijo-, hace calor…" En los antebrazos llevaba unas bandas negras. Al cuello una cadenita que nunca se quitaba desde los trece años, la cual sostenía una piedra verde con forma de diamante, que, por lo irregular del corte, se podía ver que estaba quebrada por la mitad y que tenía una cavidad que guardaba una pequeña perla blanca, y en su oreja izquierda algo nuevo, una argolla más o menos ancha que tenía grabada diferentes formas. Se veía muy bien... (N. de A.: Killua se ve bien con TODO ^-^)  
  
Quizás mirando los letreros podría recordar el nombre del café en el que debían reunirse… Suspiró. ¿Por qué a veces sus neuronas no funcionaban? ¡Lo hubiera anotado! Pero, nooo. La llamada había sido algo repentina y… esperen un poco... Ahora recordaba que el café que le había dicho Kurapica era el único que no tenía letrero y que se encontraba cerca de la playa, en una calle llamada 'Creciente' "…así te será más fácil ubicarlo" le había dicho Kurapika.   
  
- "Idiota de mí ¬_¬u" - se reprochó a sí mismo.  
  
Estaba justo enfrente del café. Gon se hubiera reído ya que de haber ido todos juntos a Gon y a él se les hubiera olvidado aquello, Kurapica habría suspirado frunciendo el ceño y con una gotita en la frente y Leorio habría reído a carcajadas burlándose . Esperaba que al menos en eso hubiera cambiado Leorio -_-.   
  
Ahora se había detenido justo antes de abrir la puerta del café. El estómago se le revolvía. Cerró los ojos y abrió lentamente la puerta. Una campanita sonó y la odió, y aún sin abrir los ojos, sintió que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él.  
  
- ¿Killua? - esa voz era de… Lentamente comenzó a abrir un ojo, pero… - ¡Killua! - un par de brazos ya lo estaban apretujando -_-.  
  
- Leorio, ya basta. ¡Leorio, suéltame! - chilló mientras hacía presión con sus brazos en el pecho de aquel larguirucho de metro noventa que lo seguía tratando de asfixiar. ¿Por qué de repente se volvía tan efusivo? Oh, es cierto, hacía más de tres años que no se veían...  
  
- Leorio, detente - la voz que oyó lo hizo detenerse, pero Leorio seguía abrazándolo, así que volvió a intentar soltarse -. ¡Detente! - esta vez la voz sonó molesta y sin saber por qué, cayó sentado en el piso.  
  
- ¡Auuch! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?! - exclamó Leorio mientras se sovaba el tobillo.  
  
- Killua, qué gusto me da volverte a ver - el rubio sonrió ignorando los reclamos de Leorio y extendiéndole la mano a Killua -, estás más alto…   
  
- ¡Oye! - siguió reclamando Leorio.  
  
- Sí… - Killua se sonrojó levemente - Tú también has cambiado - el rubio también había crecido unos centímetros...   
  
- Pues yo no veo muchos cambios - y a Kurapika le saltó una vena en la frente, pero conteniéndose le comentó a Killua:  
  
- Y en cambio Leorio no ha cambiado en nada y cuando digo nada, es porque es na-da ¬¬.  
  
- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! - exclamó Leorio molesto.  
  
- Sólo dije la verdad ¬¬ - pero en ese momento algo le distrajo, algo que Killua llevaba al cuello. Iba a preguntarle, pero Leorio seguía con su berrinche, así que olvidó por completo el colgante.  
  
- ¡Repítelo! - Leorio le miraba desafiante  
  
- ¿Estás sordo acaso y debo repetirte lo que te dije?  
  
- Era cierto lo que decía Leorio, Kurapika tampoco ha cambiado... - murmuró Killua, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Leorio y Kurapika le oyeran.  
  
- Kurapika: ¿Ehh? - y un leve sonrojo cubrió las blancas mejillas.  
  
- Leorio: Jajajajajajaja xD.  
  
- Señores, ¿se servirán lo que tienen en su mesa o seguirán armando alboroto aquí a la entrada del café? - el hombre les observaba bastante molesto, aquello era vergonzoso.  
  
- Eh… iremos a la mesa - contestó el rubio aún más sonrojado. No se habían dado cuenta de que aún estaban en la entrada, pero tenían suerte de que a esas horas no hubiera casi nadie en el café.  
  
Killua sonrió… no, no habían cambiado mucho en su forma de ser, y como había dicho Kurapica, Leorio no había cambiado en nada. Seguía usando terno y corbata. Este traje era de color gris oscuro, aunque estaba sin la chaqueta, hacía mucho calor y lucía la corbata suelta y la camisa abierta en el cuello. Kurapica llevaba el mismo peinado y lucía su aro en la oreja izquierda, pero su vestimenta había cambiado por completo, ya no llevaba su antigua vestimenta... Ahora usaba unos pantalones de vestir de color verde oscuro que contrastaba con sus ojos y una camisa de color crema manga larga abierta en el cuello. Sobre sus hombros descansaba un suéter negro.  
  
Se habían sentado en la mesa donde les esperaban algunos alimentos.  
  
Pero sentía que faltaba algo… o más bien dicho 'alguien' y sin pensarlo de sus labios escaparon las siguientes palabras:  
  
- ¿Dónde está Gon?   
  
Kurapika había fijado su vista en él con una mirada enigmática, pero con su típica seriedad y Leorio al ver que el rubio no decía nada, respondió:  
  
- Isla Ballena está muy lejos, así que es comprensible que - pero el sonido de la campanita lo interrumpió.  
  
Entonces Killua no entendió por qué Kurapika miraba tan molesto al moreno y lo amenazaba con un tenedor, y habría jurado que le estaba pisando el pie a Leorio, mientras éste sólo apretaba los labios sin saber si mirar a Kurapika o a la puerta de entrada. Entonces una voz cansada se oyó:  
  
- Chicos… llegué… ¿Killua?   
  
- "¿Quién…?"   
  
  
  
Lentamente se volteó hacia la entrada y lo vio. Y aquel sentimiento agobiante volvió. Estaba… estaba muy diferente… ¡no había podido siquiera reconocer su voz! Y se levantó. Killua seguía siendo un poco más alto que Gon. Éste llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y mojado y vestía unos pantalones azules y una polera negra y, al parecer, por el apuro se amarró descuidadamente un polerón rojo a la cintura. Se veía tan… De repente sentía su pecho acelerarse, pero ¿por qué? Los grandes ojos miel le miraban expectantes y una bella sonrisa iluminaba aquel rostro aún infantil. Y no se dio cuenta cuando llegó hasta él y deslizó sus brazos por la cintura estrecha, abrazándolo fuertemente siendo correspondido en un abrazo con la misma fuerza. Aún tenía ese aroma tan fresco... a mar… olió inconscientemente el cuello del niño, y pudo oír un suave suspiro en respuesta. ¿Por qué de repente sentía algo indefinido en su pecho? Y aquella sensación esta vez lo asustó y medio brusco lo soltó, y lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro algo triste de Gon… ¿Acaso por haberlo abrazado Gon se sentía mal?   
  
- Hola… Gon. Estás muy cambiado… - fue su saludo entrecortado.  
  
- Tú también has cambiado mucho…, Killua - aún sonaba igual. El ambiente se había tornado algo incómodo…  
  
- ¡Gon!  
  
Al parecer Leorio se había logrado librar del pie y del tenedor de Kurapika, y el de ojos añil se sentía agradecido por esto. Observaba divertido como Leorio casi asfixiaba a Gon, mientras el rubio le volvió a dar una patada y el más alto le volvía a reclamar.   
  
- Leorio, ¿qué te pasó en la mano? - preguntó Gon curioso cuando vio cuatro hoyitos en el dorso de su mano derecha.  
  
- Pues es la prueba de la bestialidad de cierta persona que no voy a nombrar, pero que sí la voy a observar - y miró fijamente a Kurapika el cual, desviando su mirada algo sonrojado, sólo respondió:  
  
- Pues, te lo merecías ¬¬.  
  
- ¿Cómo que me lo merecía? ¡¡Tú...!!  
  
- Quizás qué fue lo que le hizo el viejo a Kurapika - le murmuró Killua a Gon.  
  
- Quizás - respondió éste.  
  
- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué están murmurando?! - preguntó un molesto Leorio, habiéndolos oído.  
  
- Señores… van a…  
  
- Sí, sí, sí. Si ya vamos - interrumpió Leorio al hombre mientras arrastraba al rubio hacia la mesa.  
  
- Ellos no han cambiado - murmuró Gon.  
  
- Nosotros tampoco - afirmó Killua.  
  
- Mmm - y volvió a ver esa mirada triste.   
  
  
  
Se sentaron a la mesa. Killua estaba preocupado, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Gon tenía esa cara de tristeza? No podía quitar su mirada de él... Estaba más alto. Sus facciones aún algo infantiles habían cambiado bastante dándole un aire más maduro, pero sus ojos aún tenían la misma mirada inocente a pesar de la tristeza que él podía ver. ¿Acaso ni Leorio ni Kurapika se habían dado cuenta de eso? ¿Sería que él le estaba poniendo demasiada atención? Aquello lo inquietaba... Quería hacerle muchas preguntas... eran tres años sin verse..., pero sólo podía mirar ese rostro mientras su dueño conversaba con Kurapika y Leorio.  
  
- Killua, ¿te sucede algo? - era el de ojos miel, quien se volteó hacia él dándose cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Killua hubiera jurado que vio un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero luego supo que aquel tono rojizo era creado por el reflejo del vidrio pintado de color escarlata. Entonces le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Por qué te has puesto triste cuando te dije que no habíamos cambiado?  
  
Gon lo miró sorprendido, no se esperaba una pregunta así.  
  
- Quizás... porque es cierto... - respondió despacio, desviando su mirada hacia el vaso de jugo que tenía frente a él.  
  
- ¿Y eso te entristece? - le preguntó curioso Killua.  
  
- No... - Killua lo miró con una ceja alzada sin entender aún el comportamiento de Gon.   
  
- ¿Entonces? - el pequeño volvió su mirada hacia él. Sabía que no podría mentirle, no a su mejor 'amigo'.  
  
- Es sólo que...   
  
- ¡Gon! ¡Killua! - fue interrumpido por Leorio - ¿Qué hicieron todo este tiempo? - un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Gon y adelantándose a Killua respondió:  
  
- No mucho... - había seguido viviendo en Isla Ballena. Les contó que hizo varios viajes, pero que siempre volvía donde Mito-san. La quería mucho y nunca la iba a abandonar y tampoco a la abuela - ¿Y tú, Leorio? - preguntó cuando terminó su relato. Podía notarse que no les había contado todo lo que había hecho, pero decidieron respetar el silencio del chico.  
  
- Pues yo... - y puso cara de profesional -, yo seguí con mis estudios. Hice muuuuchos viajes para aumentar mis conocimientos. Conocí a muuuuchas chicas lindas -salí también con muchas-... - siguió enumerando las veces que salió con chicas mientras su mirada se tornaba cada vez más pervertida.  
  
El de ojos miel lo miraba con cara de inocencia y curiosidad.  
  
EL de cabello gris lo miraba con cara de poca inocencia y mucha curiosidad mientras le hacía más preguntas y Leorio le respondía entusiasmado.  
  
Y al rubio le saltaba una vena en la frente y otra en el puño. Tenía sus ojos verdes cerrados y los dientes apretados, hasta que...  
  
- ...y ella sí que era to... ¡¡¡AAUUUCH!!! ¡Mi manooooooo! - Kurapika le había vuelto a clavar el tenedor, pero ahora en la otra mano.  
  
- ¡Nadie quiere oír sobre tus aventuras lujuriosas! - le gritó Kurapika amenazándolo con el puño.  
  
- ¡Pero no tienes que ser tan violento! ¡si no las quieres oír, te vas! - el rubio le pisó un pie - ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Ya verás!- y pasó un brazo por el cuello de Kurapika agachándolo mientras con la otra mano le daba un par de coscorrones en la cabeza y Kurapika intentaba quitárselo de encima.  
  
- Killua, ¿qué es una aventura lujuriosa? - preguntó un curioso Gon y a Killua le corrió una gota por la frente.   
  
- Eres muy inocente... - murmuró. El de ojos miel lo miró más curioso.  
  
- ¡Señores! ¡¿Podrían dejar de armar alboroto?! ¡O me veré en la lamentable obligación de echarlos de aquí!  
  
Gon aún miraba curioso y con los ojos muy abiertos. Killua tenía los ojos en puntito. Leorio miraba avergonzado y asustado al hombre. Y Kurapika estaba sonrojado y con los cabellos en desorden, aún en los brazos de Leorio. Y cuando lo notaron...  
  
- ¡Whaaa! ¡Suéltame!  
  
- ¡Tú eres el que no me suelta!  
  
Y se terminaron separando bruscamente, diciéndose algunos insultos más. ¿Nunca dejarían de pelear esos dos?  
  
Leorio les siguió contando que después de las vacaciones haría un post grado... Decía que quería obtener todos los conocimientos necesarios porque no estaba dispuesto a ver gente morir nuevamente por una enfermedad curable, sino que las salvaría a tiempo. Además, para él no existían enfermedades incurables, para eso haría todas sus investigaciones, ya tenía lo que quería... dinero. Y cumpliría su sueño... Kurapika lo miró serio y con un brillo especial. Después de que Leorio terminara su relato se formó un molesto silencio que fue cortado por Gon:  
  
- ¿Y tú Killua? - Leorio y Kurapika dirigieron sus miradas curiosas hacia el chico de cabellos grises.   
  
- Pues, yo... - comenzó Killua - estuve viviendo en casa hasta ayer... - los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos y Killua siguió explicándoles - no voy a volver porque... - he hizo una pausa - porque me están presionando mucho allá y bueno, no me gusta que me presionen... además... - y volvió a callar - No... olvídenlo, no quiero hablar de eso... - y desvió su mirada.  
  
Muchas razones comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza de dos chicos, pero por la cabeza de Gon pasaba el siguiente pensamiento: ¿Por qué no me lo has contado? ¿Ya no me consideras tu amigo? Fue Leorio quien esta vez rompió el silencio preguntándole al de ojos verdes qué había hecho.   
  
Kurapika les dijo que él no había hecho mucho, sólo se impuso unas misiones y además nombró vagamente algo de querer olvidar a lo cual Gon le miró comprensivo cuando el rubio dijo que había sido un total fracaso. Ni Killua ni Leorio comprendieron aquello.   
  
- Ehem... señores... vamos a cerrar el café.  
  
- Oh, van a almorzar - había dicho Leorio y al hombre le corrió una gotita.  
  
- No, señor, ya es muy tarde, debemos cerrar - y los cuatro dirigieron su mirada a su alrededor. No había un alma cerca y pudieron ver a través de la ventana que ya era muuuuuuuy tarde.  
  
- Denos la cuenta, entonces - ordenó el rubio.  
  
- Aquí está... - el hombre volvió rápidamente. Kurapika se quedó pasmado y los otros al ver aquella reacción miraron también el papel.   
  
- ¡ESO ES MUCHO DINERO! - exclamó Killua, la cifra lo dejó con la boca abierta. Gon sólo asintió efusivamente.  
  
- No es nada - dijo con desinterés Leorio mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes agitándolo mientras Gon y Killua seguían el movimiento de los billetes.  
  
- Nunca había visto tanto dinero junto... - murmuró el pequeño.  
  
- ¿De dónde sacaste toda esa plata, ojisan? - preguntó un desconfiado Killua.  
  
- Fruto del esfuerzo... - dijo Leorio, sin alebrestarse por el apodo y de manera extraña mientras sonreía, lo cual no permitió que los otros le hicieran alguna broma respecto a su comentario - Aquí tiene su dinero, puede quedarse con el cambio - y sonrió esta vez creídamente hacia sus amigos -. ¿Por qué esas caras chicos? ^____^  
  
- Mejor no digo nada - murmuró el rubio mirándolo con una ceja alzada y molesto. Los otros dos callaron.  
  
*******~~~~~~~*******  
  
- ¿Cómo se llama el hostal en el que te alojas? - había preguntado Killua a Gon.  
  
- Mmm... 'Eclipse Lunar', creo...   
  
Kurapika, Leorio y Killua: O.O  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?  
  
- ¡Yo también me quedo en ese hostal! ¿Eeeh? - habían dicho los tres al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse entre ellos interrogantes.   
  
- Pues 'Eclipse Lunar' es el mejor hotel para turistas de toda 'Isla Luna'. Lo construyeron porque sabían que tarde o temprano el secreto de su existencia podría expandirse... - comentó Kurapika.  
  
- Pues yo me hospedé allí porque me llamó mucho la atención... - explicó Gon.  
  
- Yo igual... - murmuró Killua algo sorprendido.  
  
- Pues a mí me pareció el más grande de aquí, así que por deducción supe que 'Eclipse Lunar' debía ser el mejor - y Leorio sonrió ampliamente.  
  
- Hasta que usas tus neuronas ¬¬ - replicó el rubio mientras esperaba el berrinche de Leorio que llegó enseguida.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - el más alto lo miraba muy molesto, apunto de volverlo a tomar como antes y abusar de su altura. Killua observaba con resignación y Gon se comenzaba a desesperar.  
  
- Él dijo que... mira, hay unos puntos brillantes en el cielo ^^U.  
  
- ¿Qué? - y miraron al cielo - Esas son estrellas -___-U.  
  
- Oh, jejejejeje...  
  
Y así todos se dirigieron hacia 'Eclipse Lunar'.  
  
La noche era muy tranquila y calurosa como el día, aunque corría una suave brisa fría, y los hogares despedían una luz amarillo pálido, dándole así un aire hogareño a todo el lugar. Las flores dormían y poco a poco las luces comenzaban a extinguirse. Sólo quedaban encendidas las luces que habían fuera de las casas y las de algunos locales que no cerraban: uno de ellos era el gran hotel 'Eclipse Lunar'.   
  
Llegaron cerca de la media noche al hotel, donde el joven amable les había recibido con sus ojos pardos muy abiertos y una sonrisa algo sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Ustedes se conocían? - los cuatro le habían observado interrogantes - Tienen suerte, ya no tendrán que compartir sus habitaciones con extraños ^_^ - y volvío a su sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados.  
  
- ¿Compartir? - interrogó muy extrañado Killua.  
  
- ¿No se acuerda, Killua-san? - Killua negó con la cabeza - Cuando usted llegó en la mañana, yo le expliqué que las habitaciones eran dobles y que se conectaban a través del baño ^_^ - Killua aún lo miraba sorprendido: ¡no lo recordaba! "Oh, es cierto... yo no le estaba poniendo mucha atención en lo que me decía -_-"   
  
- ¿Y con quién tendré que compartir la mía? - intervino Gon y Killua miró con curiosidad al joven.  
  
- Los anoté por orden de llegada. Esperen un poco, aquí los tengo anotados - el joven por lo menos se colgó del mesón intentando sacar algo del otro lado.  
  
- ¿No sería mejor rodear el mesón? - preguntó Kurapika.   
  
- No ^_^, ya lo ten... ¡whaaaa! - el joven cayó hacia el otro lado con un sonido bastante feo.  
  
Los cuatro: O.O  
  
Kurapika saltó por encima del mesón y ayudó al joven, que tenía la ropa desordenada y un libro en la cabeza, a levantarse mientras los otros miraban curiosos la escena.   
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien? - Kurapika lo observaba preocupado.  
  
  
  
- Sí, gracias Kurapika-san - había murmurado el chico de ojos pardo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras seguía sosteniendo la blanquecina mano.  
  
Y a Leorio le molestó grandemente esta imagen .  
  
- Cof, cof - carraspeó de manera fingida - ¿No se supone que nos iba a decir cómo están distribuidas las habitaciones?  
  
- ¡Oh! Es cierto, Leorio-san - y una mirada extrañada apareció en los ojos pardos -. ¿Dónde cayó la libreta? õ.o  
  
Los cuatro: -_-U  
  
- Aquí - dijo Leorio quitando el libro de la cabeza del joven y entregándoselo.  
  
- ¡Oh! - exclamó volviendo a sonrojarse, para luego sonreírle tiernamente a Leorio, sorprediéndolo con este gesto - Gracias, Leorio-san. Discúlpenme, soy un completo desastre... Marié-san, la que atiende aquí - comenzó a explicarles, mientras abría el libro y lo volteaba, para luego comenzarlo a hojear -, me ha dejado a cargo y yo no soy muy bueno para estas cosas... Y como ven, no hay mucho personal - dijo apuntando a unos botones que se encontraban cerca del ascensor.  
  
- No se preocupe...  
  
- Joseph - completó el chico las palabras de Gon -. No me traten de usted, eso me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy ^^.  
  
- Entonces no nos trates de usted a nosotros - y Killua le sonrió. Le agradaba este chico.  
  
- ¿Seguros? - los cuatro le sonrieron mientras asentían - Bueno ^_^, ahora les digo la distribución de las habitaciones. Ustedes están en el 3er piso, ok... - y miró las escrituras del libro mientras con su dedo índice buscaba los nombres - ¡Aquí están! Habitaciones 108, 109, 110 y 111. Primero llegó Kurapika-sa... eh, Kurapika, después llegó Leorio... luego Killua y al final Gon, ¿ok?   
  
Los chicos se habían sorprendido mucho con la distribución de las habitaciones. Gon y Killua se observaron por un momento, para luego sonreírse complices, chocando sus manos y escondiendo un poco la extraña sensación que sentían.   
  
- ¡¿Deberé compartir mi habitación con él?! - exclamó Leorio apuntando a Kurapika, mientras éste mantenía su postura con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados - Prefiero compartir mi habitación con un monstruo ¬¬.  
  
- Baka... - murmuró el rubio tratando de contener un sentimiento extraño en su pecho y reemplazándolo con molestia, aunque al parecer no lo estaba logrando - Si quieres te cambias a otra, total, con todo el dinero que traes... - y una leve sombra cubrió los ojos de Kurapika. Leorio lo observó preocupado.  
  
- Kurapika... - murmuró - No, no me cambiaré. Sólo bromeaba con respecto a lo que dije sobre... que prefiero compartir mi habitación con un monstruo en vez de compartirla contigo - admitió Leorio. Siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios, pero nunca había visto que a Kurapika le afectasen... siempre le molestaban...   
  
Pensó que tal vez el rubio saldría con una frase sarcástica, pero éste sólo le miró por un momento para luego dirigir su vista hacia otro lado... esos ojos le expresaban cosas que el no podía o no quería comprender...  
  
Joseph observaba la escena con sus ojos pardos entreabiertos y con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios. Creía entender perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Killua y Gon sólo observaban extrañados la nueva escena entre Kurapika y Leorio.  
  
- Bueno, yo quiero ir a dormir. Estoy muy cansado -_- - y Gon dio un gran bostezo.  
  
- Como somos niños buenos, nos acostaremos temprano... - y Killua sonrió a Gon.  
  
- Ajá, para así poder recorrer toda la isla ^^ - completó Gon con una sonrisa adormilada.  
  
- Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces - dijo Leorio con una media sonrisa. También se le veía cansado.   
  
- Buenas Noches, Joseph - saludó Kurapika y juntos se dirigieron al ascensor. Joseph les miró un momento antes, para luego volver tras el mesón y seguir con su trabajo.  
  
  
  
En el ascensor...  
  
- Kurapika, tú dijiste que conocías 'Isla Luna', ¿no? ¿Dónde nos llevarás? - preguntó Gon de manera cansada.  
  
- Creo que los llevaré a que primero conozcan la bahía y después a lo que es el interior - respondió el rubio con una mano en su barbilla.  
  
- ¿Nos bañaremos en la playa?  
  
- Claro ^_^.  
  
- ¡Qué bien! - exclamó Killua entusiasmado.  
  
- Ya verán lo buen nadador que soy - presumió Leorio.  
  
- Ya llegamos.  
  
Salieron del ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo que tenía muchos adornos tipo autóctonos. Las paredes tenían algunos trabajos de mármol. Eran nombres unidos con pedazos de éste. Habían cuadros y mesitas con adornos muy bellos, indígenas al parecer. De verdad que el hostal era muy bello y todo en él llamaba la atención. Tenía una hermosa vista de la bahía que se veía a través del gran ventanal que cubría todo el pasillo, el cual ahora mantenía sus cortinas cerradas.  
  
- Bueno chicos, aquí nos separamos - dijo Kurapika cuando llegaron a la habitación 108 -. Buenas noches.   
  
- Buenas noches - dijeron los tres y cada uno entró en su habitación.  
  
Kurapika ingresó a la habitación y rápidamente entró al baño. Pensó algunas cosas antes de terminar de lavarse los dientes y salió cerrando con un sonido lo suficientemente alto como para que Leorio estuviera enterado. Se desvistió rápidamente y se colocó una camiseta sin mangas, quedando sólo con su ropa interior y ésta, y se deslizó en la cama cerrando sus ojos e intentando dormir.  
  
Leorio en cambio sentía mucho calor como para dormir con pijama o algo así, así que se acostó sin ropa.  
  
Killua entró en su habitación y se sentó un momento en su cama. Revolvió un poco sus cabellos para después tomar su mochila y buscar algo en ella. Tenía mucho sueño, pero debía lavarse los dientes, aunque fuera sonámbulo al baño. Se levantó con los ojos cerrados y lentamente, sin hacer ruido entró al baño. Entonces lo oyó... era el sonido del agua corriendo. Y lentamente levantó la vista para encontrarse con la espalda de... Gon. ¡¿Que no sabe que hay una cortina?! Pero, qué cosas pensaba, si eran hombres y ya se habían visto desnudos... ¿por qué de repente no podía quitar la mirada de ese cuerpo? Se estaba jabonando el abdomen y las gotas caían lentas por sus piernas... Miró el rostro ladeado de Gon quién tenía sus ojos cerrados con un gesto plácido en su rostro. Su mano izquierda frotaba la esponja por el hombro derecho. Aquella imagen era tan...  
  
- Excitante... - murmuró quedo, pero Gon lo oyó y se volteó.  
  
- Killua... - susurró, para luego sonreír - Hola, ¿quieres usar el baño?  
  
Killua sintió que un calor rabioso le subía a las mejillas y sólo pudo responder:  
  
- Yo... el baño... no quise... ¡permiso! - y salió cerrando rápidamente la puerta y apoyándose contra ésta, resbalando hacia el piso.  
  
Sentía que el corazón se le desbocaba. Subió su mano derecha hacia su mejilla y la sintió ardiendo, y luego miró hacia abajo. Allí casi se muere.  
  
- Pero, ¡qué me está pasando! - murmuró con sorpresa levantándose, mientras sentía un dolor fuerte en aquella parte - ¿Por qué...?  
  
De la pura desesperación se quitó todo y se acostó así en la cama. Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir, pero la imagen de Gon desnudo jabonándose no lo dejaba. ¿Qué era bueno? ¡Ah! ¡Contar ovejas! Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas, cuatro Gon's bañándose, cinco... ¡¿Qué?! Y abrió nuevamente los ojos, volteándose violentamente hacia el otro lado. ¡No! ¡Nada servía! Se volteó una vez más, pero al parecer no le quedaba cama y un 'Tum, tum' se oyó. Con un '¡auuch!' y sovándose la cabeza, se subió nuevamente a la cama quedando de espaldas y sin taparse con las cobijas.   
  
- Qué me está pasando... - un suave olor a mango le llegó a la nariz y entrecerró sus ojos oliendo ávido - ¿Será que...? - y el sueño lentamente le venció a las 4 am...  
  
La perla que descansaba en la cabidad de la piedra verde del colgante de Killua que estaba ahora en el velador al lado de la cama, brilló intensamente para que luego su luz se extinguiera lentamente...  
  
TBC...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo...Gueno, me encantaría que dejasen reviews.. Sí?? Chauuuuu...  
  
Algo más.. ¿Por qué Kurapica y Leorio pelean tanto en este fic? Pues... no sé si en la serie pase mucho esto, pero yo sé que en el manga sí, así que... eso ^_^ (Además, sin tanta pelea sería fome al historia (para los que no entienden lo que significa fome: es una expresión chilena que puede significar que algo es aburrido o que se dice después de oír alguna desgracia, ej.: Cuando uno ve tv y ésta está aburrida uno dice: la tv está fome. Y para una desgracia: Mi gatito se murió - Buu, qué mala..., uno dice: Buuu, qué fome...))  
  
(*)Polera: remera, playera, cuál es la diferencia?? Las poleras son más apegadas al cuerpo?? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo cap... eh, sí claro ¬¬. 


	2. II Sucesos Vertiginosos

"La Leyenda de Samhain"  
  
Hiiiiiiiii!!!! Aquí Karla reportándose. Leí sus reviews y quedé tirá xD (Al final los responderé! Si quieren los leen al tiro ^^) Kaede-chan también quedó tirá xD, aquí tá conmigo ^^ (pobrecita, les estoy sacando el jugo a sus neuronas. Aunque la verdad parece que estamos conectadas psíquicamente: ¡Las ideas que hemos tenido han sido las mismas!) Saluda, Kaede ^_^.   
  
Kaede-chan: Eh... hola -_- Te dije que no me pusieras a mí, esta historia es sólo tuya!   
  
Karla: Pero tú me has ayudado bastante, así que al menos debo nombrarte ^_^.  
  
Kaede-chan: Les explicarás el error que cometimos?  
  
Karla: Error? õ.o?  
  
Kaede-chan: Sí.. -_-  
  
Karla: Cuál??  
  
Kaede-chan: Es cierto... tú no puedes ver la serie de t.v. y aún no terminas de bajar los mangas.  
  
Karla: Y qué tiene que ver eso con el tal error que tú aún no te has dignado a explicarme?  
  
Kaede-chan: Pues... mejor no te lo digo, porque como se supone que estamos conectadas psíquicamente, tú lo arreglarás.  
  
Karla: ... Ok... .___.  
  
Capítulo 2: 'Sucesos Vertiginosos'  
  
*****~~~~~~~~******  
  
Mar aquí, mar allá... y un sol amarillo pálido comenzó a nacer ante un par de ojos pardos que miraban hacia el mar mientras una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro...  
  
- No has cambiado nada... - y apoyando sus brazos en el balcón, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, siguió observando la playa donde una pareja se besaba...  
  
******~~~~~~~******  
  
Algo le molestaba en su rostro. Levantó su mano derecha y pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre su mejilla. Abrió lentamente sus ojos pero los mantuvo por un momento entrecerrados. El sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas reflejando sus rayos justo en el rostro de un adormilado Gon.  
  
Se volteó. Tenía mucho sueño y quería seguir durmiendo, pero los insistentes rayos comenzaron a quemarle la espalda, así que, rendido ya, se levantó estirando su cuerpo como un gatito y dando un gran bostezo, y caminó por la habitación mientras restregaba sus ojos intentando despertarlos.   
  
Estaba vestido con un pijama de dos piezas: una polera azul y un short del mismo color. Caminó a pies descalzos hasta el baño y abriendo la llave del agua del lavamanos tomó una gran cantidad entre sus manos y se empapó el rostro con ella. ¡El sueño no lo quería dejar! A propósito... ¿qué hora era? Abrió la puerta a su derecha que estaba junto a la ducha y miró al velador donde un reloj marcaba las seis y treinta de la mañana... con razón tenía sueño aún -_-U. Miró un momento la puerta del lado izquierdo, que estaba junto al lavamanos. ¿Por qué Killua el día anterior había salido así del baño? No era primera vez que lo veía desnudo... y se sintió triste...  
  
Salió del baño por la puerta de su habitación y fue hacia unos estantes donde estaban guardadas unas blancas toallas. Sacó una y la colocó contra su rostro un momento disfrutando de la frescura de ésta. ¡Qué sueño el de anoche! Había tenido un sueño muy confuso que lo despertó en medio de la madrugada. Tiró la toalla a la cama y se quedó parado ahí un momento... subió su mano derecha hasta su pecho y palpó un pequeño bulto. Con la mano izquierda separó el cuello de su polera de su cuerpo y metió la otra mano sacando una piedra que colgaba de una fina cadena sujeta a su cuello... una piedra verde con forma de diamante partida por la mitad, que en su centro tenía una cavidad circular... vacía... La miró por un momento con sus ojos entrecerrados.  
  
- ¿Por qué apareciste tú en mi sueño? Y alguien te sostenía... - abrió los ojos un poco más - ¡No...! No eras tú... la piedra que apareció en mi sueño no era como tú... tan... cálida - cerró los ojos un momento y dejó que la suave calidez de la piedra le embargara. Una luz se formó en los pies de Gon y una suave fuerza comenzó a emanar desde el suelo. La ropa y los cabellos del moreno comenzaron a agitarse y la luz poco a poco se concentró en la piedra, cuando la fuerza paró de perturbar el ambiente y la agitación cesó. Entonces con una sonrisa, Gon volvió a abrir sus ojos susurrando un suave "Gracias". Metió nuevamente, por costumbre, la piedra dentro de su polera y tomando la toalla de la cama se dirigió al baño.   
  
Nunca quiso preguntarse por qué aquella piedra tenía ese poder y por qué podía sentir una presencia en ella... siempre que estaba triste, la tomaba entre sus manos y le susurraba, a lo cual ésta parecía 'responder' haciendo que de su interior emanara una suave fuerza que lo tranquilizaba y le alegraba.  
  
  
  
Mientras se duchaba, comenzó a pensar en lo muy feliz que se había sentido al volver a ver a los chicos... a uno en especial...  
  
- ¡No! - y golpeó, intentando controlarse, los azulejos donde una pequeña grieta de desesperación quedó marcada - Esto es incorrecto... - y la piedra nuevamente comenzó a brillar, y Gon lo notó - No es necesario... sé que lo puedo superar - terminando, salió de la ducha envolviéndose en la toalla. Miró por un momento la puerta izquierda, pero con un gesto salió del baño.   
  
Abrió las cortinas que aún estaban cerradas y dejó entrar la luz del sol. El día estaba bello y aún era muy temprano. Rápidamente comenzó a vestirse colocándose su ropa interior y encima un pantalón corto de color gris, con bolsillos a los lados, y para arriba se colocó una polera verde oscuro..   
  
Volvió al baño a buscar el pijama que se le había quedado, pero al abrir la puerta vio como la otra también se abría, dejando ver a un despeinado Killua quien venía bostezando y gruñendo.  
  
- Ahhhh... tengo sueño... no dormí casi nada... ¡Y todo es culpa de...! O.O - iba a decir algo, pero vio un par de grandes ojos mieles que le miraban expectantes y Killua, muy sorprendido y asustado, terminó su frase exclamando -, ¡del insomnio! - y de manera nerviosa saludó al pequeño - Eh... hola Gon...  
  
Y Gon lo vio por un momento... estaba vestido sólo con su ropa interior. Sus cabellos grises más desordenados de lo normal le daban un aire salvaje a ese rostro pálido por naturaleza y, mas aquellos ojos algo asustados, grandes y profundos de un color gris azulado que le miraban directamente le ponían cada vez más nervioso. ¿Por qué? Desvió su mirada de esos ojos y un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, y preguntó mirándolo de reojo:  
  
- ¿No pudiste dormir? ¿Por qué?  
  
Killua aún estaba paralizado mirando a Gon... y las imágenes del día anterior volvieron a su cabeza. No le podía responder. ¿Cómo decirle que por su culpa no había podido dormir hasta muy tarde si ni siquiera el mismo podía entender por qué no podía quitarse aquella imagen de su cabezota? Gon... su cuerpo había cambiado mucho... era hermoso, masculino y aún así hermoso para sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en eso? Nuevamente comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho y un calor en su abdomen que comenzaba a subir dirigiéndose a sus mejillas mientras miraba al niño frente suyo. Bajó la mirada rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa respondió:  
  
- Debió ser... la ansiedad de que este día llegara luego, como vamos a recorrer 'Isla Luna'... - y calló. "Bonita excusa - se dijo -. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?"   
  
- Oh... - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Gon y el más alto se fijó en ella hipnotizado. Boca de finos labios sonrosados, tiernos e inocentes que le invitaban a cometer un crimen: robarle un beso. Killua sacudió su cabeza con los ojos muy apretados, realmente necesitaba pensar bien las cosas. Pero el pequeño notó este gesto y después de un momento le preguntó - ¿Por qué saliste así del baño ayer?  
  
Y el nerviosismo de Killua creció...   
  
- Yo... - ¿qué le podía decir si tampoco él sabía la respuesta? Sólo recordar los sucesos del día anterior le hacía sentirse confundido... y fue desde el principio. Desde que lo vio llegar que comenzó a actuar extraño. Desde aquel abrazo... luego ver su rostro triste que le había preocupado sobremanera... y por último la extraña excitación que había sentido al verlo desnudo, escondido en una danza de vapor mientras el agua caía lenta por su piel. ¿Ehh...? Nuevamente estaba alucinando y un curioso Gon aún le observaba esperando su respuesta - Es que... me había olvidado de golpear..., entonces pensé que tú te molestarías conmigo por haber entrado así, sin más y..., bueno...   
  
Y Gon le creyó, y sonriendo aseguró:  
  
- No me molestó que entraras sin golpear... además, somos amigos, ¿no? - y el de cabello gris sólo pudo observar la dulce sonrisa que se formaba en aquel rostro mientras la palabra 'amigos' resonaba en su cabeza. Era muy cierto aquello... eran amigos, pero... ¿por qué de repente sentía algo muy diferente a la amistad? No, ya se estaba torturando demasiado con aquellos pensamientos y se dijo: "Debe ser nuestro reencuentro y por eso me siento así." Y no lo creyó... - Bueno, yo sólo venía por mi pijama, así que te dejo ^_^ - y cerrando la puerta de la derecha dejó a Killua solo, cuando los ojos gris-añil se habían posado sobre una grieta en los azulejos. Desvió su mirada hacia sus manos.  
  
- Pero esto que siento... no es tan desagradable... - y suave posó una mano en su pecho.   
  
Cerró la puerta. Caminó hacia el frente... dejando caer su pijama sobre la cama, una sombra cubrió sus ojos mieles y susurró suavemente:  
  
- Esto es... incorrecto... - y dejó escapar una lágrima.   
  
Se sentó en su cama y se preguntó: "¿Por qué?... Yo que aprendí tantas cosas en muy poco tiempo..., no puedo aprender a olvidar..." Su frágil corazón no aguantó más. Era un niño... un niño muy sensible que ahora lloraba solitario en su habitación sin poder detener el fluir de sus lágrimas. Oyó un sonido agudo y rápidamente se tapó los oídos, y cuando éste cesó pudo oír una frase de una hermosa melodía: "So the love's... not a simple thing..." (Así que el amor... no es algo simple...) Por inercia, apretó fuertemente la piedra contra su pecho y lentamente cayó en un sueño... su rostro de niño, marcado con lágrimas traicioneras...   
  
*******~~~~~~~~*******  
  
El agua caía sobre su rostro que mantenía un gesto de relajo absoluto. Era bueno estar así un momento y relajarse. Nunca lo hacía y al menos se levantó suficientemente temprano como para poder ocupar primero el baño. Llevó sus manos hacia sus cabellos masajeándolos suavemente junto con el shampoo, para luego enjuagarlos y aplicarles acondicionador... Al momento de enjuagarlos nuevamente, sus rubios cabellos cayeron en su rostro dándole un aspecto gracioso. Sonrió imaginándose a sí mismo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, levantando el rostro para que el agua lo despejase de los cabellos. Con sus cabellos hacia atrás y habiéndose ya jabonado, se mantuvo un momento más bajo el agua y terminó de bañarse. Pensó que había sentido una presencia, pero no hizo caso de su sentido y abriendo la cortina de la ducha miró hacia la barra donde se colgaban las toallas, y la vio vacía.  
  
- -_- Qué idiota... olvidé la toalla... ¿Eh? - en ese momento una toalla apareció frente a su rostro, y junto a ella pudo oír una voz familiar.   
  
  
  
- Toma, Kurapika - y él la reconoció...  
  
- ¿Le... Leorio? - tartamudeó e inmediatamente se le subieron los colores a las mejillas, y dio gracias al cielo de que estaba de espaldas a Leorio mientras éste casi le abrazaba por estar aún sosteniendo la toalla. Tranquilo ya, le quitó bruscamente la toalla de las manos poniéndosela aparatosamente, de la pura desesperación, al rededor de su cintura y se volteó con toda la intención de reprocharle -: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que primero debes...?! - pero las palabras murieron lentas en sus labios. Si anteriormente había sentido calor en sus mejillas, ahora éstas estaban ardiendo furiosamente mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de Leorio. Estaba... ¡estaba desnudo! Y de la pura sorpresa soltó la toalla que aún sostenía en su cintura, la cual cayó hasta sus pies... su corazón latiendo a mil...   
  
Estaban los dos frente a frente, corazones que laten fuerte y rápido, mirándose muy sorprendidos, asustados, recorriéndose sin tocarse. ¿Es que acaso deseaban hacerlo?  
  
Leorio le miraba fijamente... no lo había visto así... completamente desnudo. Sus cabellos rubios echados hacia atrás intentaban volver a su posición normal. Sus ojos verdes (1) le seducían y por primera vez se dejó caer... Su piel clara y húmeda hacía que sus manos sintieran curiosidad. ¿Sería suave? Si lo era a la vista..., y el cuerpo húmedo de Kurapika comenzó a atraerle insistentemente...   
  
- "Qué... hermoso..." - se dijo mientras seguía mirando a Kurapika. ¡No podía dejar de mirarle! - "Kurapika... Kurapika... ponte algo..., o sino..." Y al parecer Kurapika leyó sus pensamientos, porque en un momento de lucidez recogió la toalla rápido y se levantó bruscamente. Pero esto lo hizo marearse y tambalearse, por lo que Leorio reaccionó cuando le vio caer junto con un '¡Ah!' salido de los labios del rubio.  
  
- ¡Kurapika...! - exclamó asustado y con rapidez pudo atraparlo en el aire, antes de que se diera contra el suelo de la ducha. Pero por tanta confusión y por la rapidez de los sucesos, Leorio enredó su brazo en la cortina de la ducha justo cuando iba a atrapar a Kurapika, lo que hizo que ésta se rompiera, sin poderlos sostener...  
  
Kurapika por el susto no pudo hacer nada más. Y menos si Leorio estaba cayendo sobre él, pero pudo darse cuenta del movimiento que éste hizo quedando él encima. Leorio en un acto reflejo lo había dejado encima para que no se diera contra el suelo, pero no pensó en sí mismo y se golpeó la cabeza.   
  
- ¡Leorio! ¿Estás bien? - lo llamó desesperado y el moreno sólo levantó la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras se quejaba de dolor e intentaba desenredar su brazo para poderse sobar la cabeza. De los labios del rubio escapó un leve suspiro de alivio..., pero luego se puso a analizar la situación... Se hallaban los dos tirados en el piso del baño, él encima de Leorio. Enredados en la cortina de la ducha que además se rompió. Completamente desnudos... él aún mojado, dejando caer las gotas de su cabello sobre el pecho de Leorio.  
  
- Sí... estoy bien... - balbuceó Leorio dándose cuenta también de la posición en la que estaban. Sus pieles rozaban insistentes y sintió un cosquilleo agradable en su abdomen. Sus corazones latían más fuerte aún. Y los dos se volvían a mirar fijamente; y se dijo: "Es tan suave como me imaginé." Pasó lentamente su mano ya liberada por la mejilla de Kurapika, sus dedos rosando la piel y festejando al tacto y el rubio entrecerró sus ojos, pero ya no aguantaba tanta cercanía..., menos este gesto..., era doloroso. Con rapidez se levantó rompiendo un poco más la cortina, dejando a Leorio ahí. (tirao xD) Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas. Se colocó la toalla, para luego reclamarle, dándole la espalda a Leorio para no seguir mirándolo:  
  
- Para otra vez, golpea antes de entrar - y sin más salió del baño por la puerta izquierda -. "Y ponte ropa" - se dijo mientras se colocaba la suya, sin que el color desapareciera de su rostro.   
  
Leorio aún observaba la puerta sin entender nada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Él solamente había entrado sin oír la ducha y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro y justo en ese momento Kurapika dijo que necesitaba una toalla y él sólo se la alcanzó, pero después de eso... todo había pasado como en cámara lenta...   
  
Estaba sentado sobre la tapa del retrete mientras pensaba. Aún sentía el calor concentrado en su cuerpo y no entendía el por qué de todas esas sensaciones... aún sentía el cuerpo de Kurapika sobre el suyo, como si ése contacto le hubiera marcado. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué, si a él le gustaban las chicas, se había sentido de esa manera? Ciertamente, el cuerpo de Kurapika era comparable al de una chica. Pensó un momento: si fuera chica hace tiempo ya le hubieran hecho algo. Y una rabia inexplicable le invadió. Levantó su mano... sus dedos ardían. La piel de él era la más suave que jamás había tocado... ni siquiera el de una mujer se le comparaba... y su cuerpo tibio, mucho más hermoso... Y no pudo evitar pensar en otros tocando aquel cuerpo mientras unos celos le comenzaron a invadir el cerebro. Entonces se encontró, en medio del baño, sentado sobre el retrete, aún desnudo, pensando esas cosas extrañas. Como robot se levantó y entró a la ducha, y bajo la lluvia tibia sus pensamientos se dispersaron.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~********  
  
Había tocado varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie le respondía. La puerta estaba sin seguro, pero no sabía si entrar o no.  
  
No creía que Gon le mintió cuando le dijo que lo del día anterior no le había molestado..., pero era difícil que Gon le mintiera... menos cuando le dirigió aquella mirada. Ninguna se le comparaba, era la más sincera y pura prueba de que no le había mentido... le conocía muy bien... aún después de no haberse visto por tres años...  
  
Aún recordaba cuando Kurapika le dijo que el día en que dejó el examen de Cazador, Gon se enfrentó a Irumi y que cuando supo dónde se había ido, sin pensarlo mucho decidió ir en su búsqueda... y sacarlo de la mansión para nunca volver, pero (en mi historia), a pesar de todo, no lo logró y le obligaron a regresar. Todo ese tiempo le miró de reojo sintiéndose muy afortunado de tener un amigo así. Su primer amigo... su corazón latía muy fuerte con cada palabra, con cada gesto y pensó que aquello era causa de la amistad que Gon le profesaba. Killua recordó lo extraño que se había sentido cuando Gon le dijo...  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
*Killua... - el de cabello gris puso toda su atención en el pequeño y éste continuó - yo soy feliz cuando estoy contigo... - y pudo sentir un calor que le invadía las mejillas. La noche era tibia y la brisa soplaba suave. Precipitado y con cara de enojo le preguntó:  
  
*¡¿Qué... por qué dices algo así tan de repente?! - silencio. Gon alzó la vista hacia las estrellas.  
  
*Esta isla es... para que los pescadores permanezcan durante sus viajes. Sólo hay algunos residentes reales y el único niño, además de mí, es una pequeña niña llamada Nouko... Mis estudios los realicé a través de educación distancial desde mi casa... así que, Killua, tú eres mi primer amigo... - y le miró fijamente.*  
  
****Fin del Flash Back****  
  
Y recordó también esos tres años... tres años que se le hicieron eternos. Hubiera escapado nuevamente, pero a veces sentía que debía algo... no sabía qué... Y antes de que Kurapika se pusiera en contacto con él, su padre le llamó dándole una noticia que le enfureció. ¡Todo era un truco! ...Kristell... Namuvie...   
  
Quitó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y con decisión abrió la puerta. Y lo vio... desparramado desordenadamente sobre la cama y cruzado de manera transversal a ésta... se veía tan frágil. De repente se encontró sentado a su lado, observándolo dormir. Las facciones relajadas de su rostro lo hacían verse más infantil..., belleza de niño. Sus dedos fueron a tocar la mejilla suave y de los labios de Gon sólo se oyó un suspiro mientras en su rostro se formó una bella sonrisa. No pudo evitar seguir cayendo...  
  
La piedra de Killua emitió un leve brillo, pero de esto nadie supo, porque se hallaba encerrada en el cajón del velador de Killua...  
  
Y Killua las vio... ligeras marcas de lágrimas en aquellas mejillas. Preocupado le observó.   
  
- "¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho sufrir?" - esa pregunta no lo quería dejar. Paseó sus dedos por las mejillas, intentando borrar con ellos toda marca de dolor. Hechizado miró aquel rostro. Las cejas delgadas, los ojos cerrados, dejando ver juguetonas pestañas. La nariz respingona y esos labios finos... Y no supo por qué de repente tenía la necesidad de rozar esos labios, de tomarlos suave y saber qué gusto tenían. Acercó lentamente su rostro al del pequeño, el corazón que no dejaba de latirle alocado, los ojos cerrados... sus labios se posaron lentamente en la suave mejilla, por donde sus dedos se habían apoyado..., donde las marcas de las lágrimas aún eran visibles... Apoyado sobre la cama con su brazo derecho, su mano derecha sostenía la barbilla de Gon y los labios posaban tiernos besos en la mejilla. Logró oír otro suspiro, un suspiro fuerte que le hizo despertar de aquel encanto...  
  
Levantándose brusco, quedó parado allí, frente al niño, paralizado por el susto. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?   
  
Entonces, tal vez por el movimiento brusco, Gon comenzó a despertar.   
  
Las mejillas se sonrojaron. Y el pecho dolía.  
  
- ¿Killua? - preguntó el pequeño, cuando lo pudo distinguir.  
  
- ¡¿Mm?! - murmuró sobresaltado, sus mejillas más sonrojadas por el acto tonto que acababa de hacer.   
  
- ¿Me quedé dormido? - Killua asintió permitiéndole a su corazón tranquilizasce - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Yo... sólo vine a decirte que fuéramos a desayunar junto a Leorio y Kurapika... - y era cierto. Gon se levantó de la cama estirándose un poco y el más alto le observó perdido nuevamente, pero reaccionando susurró - Gon...  
  
- ¿Eh? - el más bajo se volteó poniéndole atención a aquel rostro que ahora le dirigía una expresión seria. Killua tomó aire.  
  
- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?  
  
Le dirigió una mirada muy sorprendida a Killua. Su mano derecha fue a dar a su mejilla e inconscientemente se palpó sintiéndola áspera. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado..., pero al recordarlo sintió de nuevo aquella presión en su pecho. Deseos de llorar... bajó su mirada... y entonces sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. ¿Killua le estaba abrazando? Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, pero seguía siendo abrazado por el de ojos añil. Sentía su aroma fresco. Olor a shampoo proveniente de los cabellos húmedos aún. Cerró sus ojos un momento.  
  
Killua realmente no sabía qué hacer. Había estado reaccionando sin premeditación y aquello ya le estaba molestando..., pero era agradable tener a Gon de esa manera...   
  
El más pequeño fue el que rompió el contacto. Le incomodaba tenerlo así..., era triste. Entonces Killua se sintió rechazado y extrañamente angustiado.  
  
- ¿Es por mí? - el moreno volvió a lanzarle una mirada sorprendida.  
  
- N-no..., no es por ti... - dijo entrecortado..., mintiendo por primera vez. Killua supo que le estaba mintiendo, pero no quiso creerlo.  
  
- ¿Entonces? - no iba a abrir la boca. El silencio era conveniente... el silencio y el rechazo a enfrentarlo. Volvió su mirada al piso, si seguía mirándolo le sería difícil mantenerse sin decirle la verdad...  
  
- Leorio y Kurapika deben estarnos esperando... - y el de cabellos grises comprendió que Gon no le diría nada. Sonrió.  
  
- Pues, si no te hubieras dormido, ya habríamos recorrido la mitad de la isla - el pequeño alzó la vista viendo la sonrisa de astucia que se dibujaba en el rostro de Killua mientras los ojos de este se mantenían cerrados, en una expresión sabia -. Incluso, de seguro ya estaríamos divirtiéndonos en la playa...  
  
- ¡Eres un exagerado! T.T - exclamó ya Gon, sintiéndose mal por haberse quedado dormido, olvidando todo lo que había pasado antes.  
  
- ¡Yo no estoy exagerando! - Killua podía darse cuenta que todo aquel ambiente tenso se había dispersado. Pero su corazón seguía presionando en su pecho. Fingiendo enojo Killua siguió diciéndole cosas a Gon - ¡Perdimos todo este tiempo por tu culpa!  
  
- T__________T No me sigas culpando ___. ¡Además fuiste tú el que no vino a buscarme antes! - Killua se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que había hecho y que, más bien, él había 'perdido' el tiempo haciendo... - Y estamos despiertos desde las 6 y 40 más o menos; y son las 8:05 am... han pasado... - y Gon apresurado comenzó a sacar cuentas -: ¡1 hora y 5 minutos! ¡No ha pasado casi nada de tiempo! - y le sacó la lengua a Killua. Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza del de ojos añil.  
  
- -_____-U 1 hora y 25 minutos, Gon... - le corrigió Killua y el pequeño se sonrojó a más no poder.  
  
- o.o Eh... n_nU... No soy bueno con los números... - terminó murmurando (N/A: Mi chiquito, ven pa'cá que yo te enseño *L* xDD) - Además, ése no era el punto ..  
  
- Bueno, ya... sí, estaba exagerando - reconoció Killua con una sonrisa -, pero vamos ya, ¡o Leorio se comerá todo! - Gon rió ante la travesura.  
  
- Sí, vamos - expresó riéndose aún mientras el más alto le observaba embelesado. Sacudió su cabeza -. ¿Pasa algo, Killua?  
  
- ¡No! - respondió brusco - Sólo... me molestaba algo en el rostro, pero ya no tengo nada...  
  
- Ok ^_^. Vamos... ¿Killua?  
  
- ¿Mm?  
  
- ¿Aún me consideras tu amigo? - Killua le miró serio.  
  
- ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?  
  
- Pues, porque pensé que después de tanto tiempo tú - y Killua le interrumpió.  
  
- Gon, ¿tú aún me consideras tu amigo?  
  
- ¡Claro! - se apresuró a responder.  
  
- Pues, yo siempre lo he considerado así - y le sonrió dulcemente.   
  
Gon se sonrojó mucho. Sentía todo un enredo de sensaciones en su estómago, pero no los quiso tomar en cuenta y siguió a Killua fuera de la habitación.  
  
******~~~~~~~~*******  
  
(N/A: Me pregunto por qué todos en mi fic duermen -_-)  
  
De manera divertida se había alzado sobre la cama. El cabello rubio desordenado y los ojos en una expresión asustada... ¿había sido un sueño? Miró el reloj y se asustó aún más. ¡Ya era muy tarde! Le dolía la cabeza..., se levantó y caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara.  
  
- "Entonces fue un sueño... Leorio nunca entró al baño mientras yo me duchaba... nunca me vio desnudo, ni yo a él..." - ya estaba a dos pasos del baño - "...nunca nos miramos... nunca nos enredamos ni..." - y al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta murmuró - ...nunca rompimos la cortina y... - se había quedado mirando pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos el desastre que había dentro del baño... la cortina rota enrollada dentro de la ducha... - No fue... un sueño... - y más tieso que palo de escoba salió de allí para que después sus mejillas comenzaran a arder y tomaran el color de una manzana roja y madura. Su cuerpo temblequeó un momento y su corazón no quería calmarse...   
  
Habían estado piel contra piel [las mejillas más sonrojadas]. Se habían mirado mucho... [los brazos que rodean su propio cuerpo]. Él le había acariciado su mejilla [los labios que sueltan un suspiro]. Pero aquello, a pesar de que pasó..., no era más que una ilusión... o eso era lo que Kurapika pensaba.   
  
********~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Sus ojos pardos observaron cálidos a la jovencita de bellos rasgos que se le acercaba lentamente. Tenía el cabello muy largo, castaño claro mezclado con algunos cabellos rubios. Lo traía adornado con unas trabitas y dijes de colores, junto con algunas flores que estaban atrapadas en el mismo cabello. Sus grandes ojos eran de color gris, muy parecidos a los de Joseph, pero los de él eran más verdes. El cuerpo era bajo (1'55) y delgado. Vestía un ligero vestido de color rosa pálido que era adornado por vuelos y todo tipo de decoración. La piel era dorada, muy diferente a la de Joseph que era pálida. Ella debía tener unos 14 años...   
  
- Buenos días, Lenita =D - Joseph sonrió grandemente.  
  
- Hermanoooo, ¡te he dicho que no me llames así! - y abrazándolo por el cuello le besó sonoramente en las mejillas, para luego separarse de él y quedársele mirando curiosa. Después de observarlo por un momento, le preguntó -: No me digas que él... - y Joseph asintió.   
  
- Sí, Lena..., ha vuelto... - suspiró - A veces me asusta de la manera en la que te enteras de todo - murmuró.  
  
- ¡Aiish! ¡Te he dicho que no te debes preocupar por eso!   
  
- Pero, a pesar de que eres mi hermana y de que te veo todos los días, para mi desgracia... - Lena puso mala cara -, jeje, no te enfades...   
  
- Continúa - dijo seria.  
  
- ...aún no me acostumbro a tu 'don'...  
  
- ¿Crees que me es fácil entender lo que sucede con nuestra familia? Además, no hables mucho que tú heredaste la 'peor' parte... - Joseph suspiró.  
  
- Tienes razón, hermanita...  
  
- Marié va a volver mañana... - dijo de repente ella y Joseph la miró muy sorprendido.  
  
- ¿¿Qué?? Pero si... - iba a comenzar, pero sabía que Lena no le podía mentir, así que calló - Oh, bien... y a mí que me estaba comenzando a gustar mi trabajo T______T.  
  
Lena: Con una gran gota en su cabeza.  
  
- n_nU No te preocupes, sólo va a volver porque percibe algo extraño aquí...  
  
- ¿Algo extraño?  
  
- Sí... yo también lo percibo...   
  
- ¿Tienes alguna cosa en mente Lena? - preguntó después de una pausa mirando a su hermana que se arreglaba el cabello.  
  
- Hay cuatro corazones muy confundidos por aquí - y ella sonrió.  
  
- Me sorprendes. Entre tanta gente que hay tú lo percibiste... ^_^ - los dos se sonrieron y comenzaron a fraguar... cierto plan...  
  
El día era caluroso fuera... se notaba que sería un hermoso día...  
  
******~~~~~~~******  
  
TBC  
  
Nota: Ano~... sí, lo sé... está muy enredadooooooo!!!! Demo ya lo iré arreglando... Eeeh... lo tuve que cortar ahí (échenle la culpa a mi flojera xD) Tá más corto parece... pero p*** que me ha costado acabarlo! Bueno, el siguiente capi lo voy a tener pronto porque ya tengo escrito el principio y está bastante inspirador... *sonrisa echi* ¡Lo sé! ¡Me demoré demasiado en terminarlo!! Soy una flojaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Si incluso Ñomy-sama (Kaede-chan xD) me quiere matarme! xDD (eso es un chilenismo... ¬¬) Oi!! Si escribo Kurapika y no Kurapica, es porque se me pegó del maga, ne? ^___^  
  
Recuerdan el (1) que había entremedio de la historia?? Bueno, aquí va la explicación ^^  
  
(1) En la serie a Kurapika lo muestran con los ojos verdes... a veces celeste... otras azules... pero es porque los que hacen ése trabajo de los dibujos y colores lo hacen para que tenga algo más real, o sea, cuando hay ciertas reflexiones de luz en la piel o en los ojos o cualquier parte del cuerpo el color cambia levemente, pero.... SE SUPONE QUE TODOS LOS DE LA TRIBU KURUTA (Kurata ¬¬) SOLÍAN TENER LOS OJOS CASTAÑOOOOOOS!!!!! Osea, en el mismo manga y en la serie lo dice!! Ò_ó Bueno, yo decidí dejárselos verdes -_-Uu  
  
Ya me quieren matar . Si aquí ya terminooo. Al principio dije que iba a responder reviews, no??  
  
Angel-de-Luz: Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic ;____; (y de Kaede-chan, ne?) Estoy tan emocionada!!! Sorry si no escribía re nunca el 2do cap!!! Tenemos algo en común... adoramos la pareja Killua x Gon xDDD Todavía te debo esas imágenes que me pediste ~.^ Pero ya va ^^ GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!! Me morí cuando lo recibí xDDD  
  
Megumi3: Querías emoción??? Ñacañacañaca =) falta para eso... (como si lo pudiera escribir ;____;) Este capi es muy especial, ok?? Ta dedicado a Kaede ^_^ y a todos los que les gusta la pareja Killua x Gon ^_______^  
  
kotorimoon: Síííííííí!!!! Soy Chilena!!! Amigui shugar xDDDDD (eso fue tonto ) Bueee... qué bueno que te gustó el 1er capi... el 2do me salió mediocre ;___; Pero ya que... muchas gracias por leerlo ^___________^  
  
Akizuky-san: Me halagas ^//////^ Escribes?? Yo querer leer un fic tuyoooo T.T Voy a buscar, buscar, buscar!!!! Qué emoción, qué emoción... estoy eufóricaa *L*  
  
Ishida Rio: ^___________^ Gracias!!!! Me encanta que te haya gustado. Pronto tendré el 3er capi :3  
  
Kyoooooo: Jejejjeje... musume mía!!! ^___^ Gracias por tu review!!! Y sobre el juego de naipes... Hisoka II -________- Eeeh... aún quiero conocer a tu padre . (xDDDD)  
  
La chica D: Ñaaaaaa!!! Estoy hecha un tomateee!!! Me halagas muchoooo!!!! Faltas de gramática y ortografía??? Ñaaaaa!!! Cómo es posible que YO, o sea, YOOO, haya cometido una FALTA!!! ESO ES IMPERDONABLEEEE!!! .!!! Eso es sólo de Kaede ¬¬. Kaede: Qué dijiste?? Karla: Nada, nada!!! n_nUUUU Bueno, si lo hice, intentaré no volverlo a hacer... es que de verdad me interesa mucho eso!! Gracias por corregirmee ^____^  
  
Bueno, mí irse porque deber seguir escribiendo 3er capítulo. See ya! ^^ 


	3. III ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 1ra Parte

LEAN LA NOTA O LES PEGOOOOOOO .!!!  
  
*Cof* Nota n_nU: Primero que nada... whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! T______________T ;___; Kaede!! Pásame los pañuelos!! (Kaede le tira la caja de kleenex por la cabeza) Oye!!!! .!! *pausa* Ahora sí, más calmada, continúo. Tantos reviews... T_T, ya bueno, voy a dejar de llorar (claro, los estoy obligando a que lean la nota más tonta que jamás han leído ¬¬) Sorry, la emoción u_u. Primero que nada, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEÍDO MIS LOCURAS!!! ^o^ Este es uno de mis primeros fics que publico, qué felicidad ;__; (Kaede: Ya para de llorar ¬¬U) Snif, oka.   
  
Lo sé....me demoré demasiado ù_u. Gomen u.u  
  
Les aviso que la inspiración estuvo trabajando realmente muy mal... pero el 3er capítulo me salió DEMASIADO largo (léase: aún no lo acabo ¬¬U) así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, ok?? Espero que les guste ^^  
  
****~~~~****  
  
Capítulo 3: '¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?' 1ra parte  
  
****~~~~****  
  
- ¿Aún estás enojado por lo que pasó en la mañana? - preguntó Leorio mirando a Kurapika.  
  
Kurapika simplemente lo estaba ignorando.  
  
Iban los cuatro caminando por el pasillo del 3er piso. Kurapika un poco más adelante vestido con un jean azul y una polera del mismo color. Leorio venía hablándole un poco más atrás. Él también vestía un jean (N/A: extraño, no?) de color verde y una camisa (N/A: ya se me estaba haciendo raro -_-) blanca con los primeros botones del cuello abiertos. Después de todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana los ánimos andaban... por el suelo... bueno, al menos el ánimo de Kurapika y Leorio. A Gon y Killua se les veía bastante animados...  
  
  
  
- ¡Respóndeme!  
  
- Kurapika, ¿qué sucedió en la mañana? - preguntó Gon con tono curioso; Kurapika sólo se sonrojó mucho al tiempo que respondía:  
  
- Nada...   
  
Gon aún lo observaba interrogativo. Entonces, ¿por qué Leorio decía que algo había pasado en la mañana? Aquello le inquietaba.  
  
- Déjalo así, Gon. No te va a responder de cualquier forma... - aseguró Killua.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó en la mañana, Leorio? - esta vez el pequeño se dirigió a Leorio y el chico de cabellos albinos pensó: "¿Por qué es tan obstinado ¬¬U?"  
  
- Nada. Es sólo que entré al baño mientras él lo estaba usando..., fue sin querer.  
  
- ¿Eso? - Kurapika aún con los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño - Ayer Killua hizo lo mismo y yo no me enfadé por eso... - el aludido se sonrojó hasta el tope y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Gon - ¡Auch! . ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
  
- Porque quería - y siguió con la vista al frente, sonrojado, mientras Gon le miraba así: T___T ¡Malvado! ¡Me dolió! .  
  
- ¿Lo ves, Kurapika?  
  
- Pero ¡no es lo mismo! - exclamó el rubio abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño - ¡Se supone que todas las personas saben que deben golpear a la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación ocupada! ¡Es lógico!  
  
- "Tú y tu lógica" - pensó Leorio para luego exclamar - ¡Si ya te dije que no oí la ducha!  
  
- Es que quizás qué fue lo que le hiciste después, ojisan - y el joven de cabello gris-albino sonrió grande y pervertidamente.  
  
Gon miró sin entender mucho y con varios signos de pregunta al rededor de su cabeza.  
  
A Kurapika hacía mucho tiempo que le ardían las mejillas...  
  
Y a Leorio... a él le salía humo por las orejas n_n.  
  
- ¡Yo no le hice nada! - gritó algo sonrojado.  
  
- ¿Y por qué está taaan enojado? - deslizó Killua con la misma sonrisa de antes y con un tono de burla. Leorio se sonrojó más, pero apresurado respondió:   
  
- ¡No lo sé! ¡Pregúntale a él! - el de cabellos gris-albinos iba a replicar, pero el pequeño le interrumpió:  
  
- Leorio, ¿qué se supone que le hiciste después a Kurapika? ô.o? - tenía unas ganas de reírse, pero Killua las aguantó como pudo. ¡Cómo podía existir alguien tan inocente en esos tiempos!  
  
- ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡¿No me creen?!  
  
Tanto Killua como Gon respondieron con silencio mientras un vientecito les movía el cabello... había una ventana abierta, ¿ok? u_u  
  
- ¡Y se hacen llamar mis amigos! - Killua iba a responder a eso, pero ver que el pequeño corría y exclamaba '¡Kurapika, espera!' le distrajo.  
  
El rubio se había adelantado bastante a ellos, mientras en su rostro tenía aquella expresión sonrojada de fastidio. El pequeño había salido corriendo tras él y los otros dos, después de reaccionar, salieron tras ellos con un '¡Esperen!'. El pasillo era bastante largo y ancho; la luz del sol entraba de lleno y se esparcía por todo el lugar, pero no era molesta. Gon ya había alcanzado al rubio, pero no se dio cuenta de que la larga alfombra estaba mal puesta y... tropezó con aquel doblez...  
  
- ¡Whaaaa! - el rubio oyó el grito asustado de Gon y alarmado se volteó sólo para ver que el pequeño caía encima suyo.   
  
Killua también alarmado y con el corazón desbocado pasó de largo el doblez, sin tropezarse. Pero la imagen de Gon y Kurapika tirados en el piso y con ojitos de espiral era tan... prefirió agacharse y ayudarles a levantarse, en vez de rajarse a carcajadas... Pero... Leorio, aún alarmado, se les acercó apresurado, tropezando con el doblez...  
  
Conclusión: Un joven kuruta siendo aplastado por uno de los mejores cazadores, un ex-asesino y un médico loco... esperen... no era así, es: un cazador, un ex-asesino y un médico pervertido! O no? ô.o?  
  
Kurapika: @_@  
  
Leorio: @_@  
  
Killua: ¡¿Dónde estás tocando, ojisan?! ò_ó  
  
Leorio: @_@ ¿Eh? O.O ¡Que no me digas ojisan! Ò___Ó  
  
Gon: @_@  
  
Killua: -Ignorando a Leorio- ¡Gon! ¿Estás bien?  
  
Gon: ¿K-killua? -sonrojo- Eh.. sí, estoy bien...  
  
Killua: -Suspiro de alivio-  
  
Kurapika: Oigan -todos le miraron-, qué bueno que estén bien, pero... ¡podrían quitarse de encima! _ -Kurapika que siente un dolor en su muñeca derecha.  
  
Los 3: O.O ¡Oooops!  
  
El más alto se levantó de un salto. Killua se levantó de Gon que aún estaba sonrojado y le ayudó a levantarse. Y Gon ayudó a Kurapika quién había recibido todo el 'daño'.   
  
Conclusión: Un rubio joven que parecía haber salido recién de una habitación en la cual había sido arrollado salvajemente por...  
  
Leorio se le acercó y sin decir palabra comenzó a inspeccionarlo. Gon y Killua sólo reían al ver la cara de espanto que tenía Kurapika.  
  
- ¡Deja de tocarme! - exclamó sonrojado. Leorio le levantaba los brazos y le palpaba suavemente con sus dedos, hasta que tomó su muñeca derecha y un suave quejido se escapó de sus labios. Los otros dos se alertaron.  
  
- ¿Kurapika? - preguntó en un susurro el más pequeño, preocupado.  
  
- Lo sabía - murmuró Leorio -. Con la caída te torciste la muñeca y con razón si todos caímos sobre ti. Debo atender eso - finalizó serio.  
  
Kurapika se sintió nervioso... y feliz, extrañamente feliz. Su corazón latía nuevamente rápido. ¡Leorio se preocupaba por él! Pero luego se sintió mal. ¿Cómo haría trabajar a Leorio en sus vacaciones? (N/A: Sí o no, que todo eso sonó cursi ¬¬?)  
  
- No, estoy bien. Déjalo - retiró su brazo, pero al hacerlo igual sintió una punzada de dolor que no demostró en ningún gesto.  
  
- ¿Seguro?  
  
El rubio sólo asintió.  
  
Leorio le miró con el ceño fruncido, raramente serio, pero luego sonrió. Se estaba preocupando demasiado por una simple torcedura... aunque sabía que no era tan simple... siempre supo que estaba en un grupo de extraños -_-Uuu.  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
- Emm... tengo curiosidad.  
  
Joseph la miró extrañado.  
  
- Pregunta, entonces.  
  
-¿Ha cambiado? - el de ojos pardos supo de lo que hablaba su hermana.  
  
- Velo por ti misma - Joseph apuntó al ascensor por donde cuatro personas salieron.   
  
Primero Gon y Killua que iban conversando sobre las cosas que habían hecho y se reían juntos de lo que había pasado anteriormente... Luego Kurapika que tenía un gesto tranquilo, pero quien fuera buen observador, se daría cuenta que el joven estaba incómodo... y Leorio que se había dado cuenta y le miraba preocupado.  
  
- Valla... está más alto - Lena observó detenidamente a uno de los chicos.  
  
- Sí, me dejó chico T_T  
  
- Tú ya eres enano ¬¬  
  
- Y tú eres un fenómeno .  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?! Ò.o  
  
- Cof, cof..., ¿interrumpo algo?  
  
Leorio miraba al par de chicos, que estaba a punto de ahorcarse, con una gran gota en la frente. Killua y Gon sonreían nerviosos y Kurapika sólo miraba con cara de circunstancia.  
  
Lena y Joseph se sonrojaron furiosamente.  
  
- Esa cosa comenzó - dijeron al mismo tiempo en que se apuntaban. El más alto sonrió apenas.  
  
- ¡Hey! No necesitan darnos explicaciones n_nU - replicó.  
  
- ¿Son hermanos? - preguntó el pequeño.  
  
- ¿YO, ser hermano de ESO? - y volvieron a apuntarse - Qué locura ¬¬  
  
Los cuatro: n_nUu  
  
- En fin... aún no sé cuál es su nombre, jovencita... - y Leorio tomó una mano de Lena mirándola con aire 'sensual'...   
  
Joseph miró receloso esta escena y Kurapika lo notó. Sentía un suave ardor en su estómago y una suave ira que subía hacia su cabeza. La chica completamente sonrojada iba a responder, pero el rubio la interrumpió.  
  
- No la asustes, Leorio - no supo muy bien lo que hacía, pero Joseph miraba menos molesto.  
  
Lena se sorprendió ante la reacción del rubio.  
  
- Eh... yo no estoy asustada, Kurapika...  
  
¿Uhhhhh??  
  
Kurapika no cambió su semblante tranquilo, pero Joseph miró nervioso a los chicos.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de eso? - inquirió Leorio, apuntando a Kurapika. El rubio que enojado le dio un pisotón en el pie y Leorio que comenzó a reclamar, pero le duró poco al ver que lo ignoraban.   
  
Lena y Joseph: n_nUuuu  
  
Entonces recordando la pregunta repitió de manera más sutil:   
  
- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de ÉL?  
  
Miró a Joseph y nerviosamente respondió.  
  
- Ehh... ¡Mi hermano me lo dijo!  
  
- ¡Ah! Son hermanos ^-^ - confirmó Gon.  
  
"Lena..., ¿cuándo aprenderás a cerrar tu boca?"  
  
"Lo siento, Joh. No lo pude evitar"   
  
Leorio miraba al par de hermanos muy sospechoso... tal vez era sólo su imaginación, así que se limitó a preguntar algo que en ese momento se le pasó por la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Quieren acompañarnos a desayunar? - Kurapika, Gon y Killua que lo miraron extrañados - ¡Por qué me miran así! Pensé que sería buena idea...  
  
- ¡Sí! - Gon sonrió.  
  
- Por mí no hay problema - respondió el de ojos añil viendo a Gon.  
  
Kurapika miró a Joseph y luego a su hermana.  
  
- Si ustedes tienen tiempo...  
  
En el momento en que el rubio decía estas palabras un gran alboroto se armó en la entrada del hotel. Los botones habían ido de inmediato hacia la puerta de vidrio...   
  
Alsandair había llegado...   
  
Los cuatro chicos miraron extrañados al nuevo personaje. Vestía ropas holgadas que en su tiempo fueron de un blanco inigualable, pero que ahora lucían un color amarillento desteñido, aunque de igual forma agradables a la vista. El cabello era unos dedos más arriba de los hombros, desordenado y de color castaño como el de Joseph; sus ojos eran verdes con reflejos grises. ¿Cómo podía ser tan parecido a Joseph? Bueno, este joven era mucho más alto y con un cuerpo mucho más contundente que el flacucho cuerpo del de ojos pardos.   
  
...Y sonreía de la misma manera en que lo hacía Joseph.   
  
Había dado un paso dentro y le había dirigido una mirada extraña al pequeño, pero Gon estaba preocupado más de otra cosa que de las miradas que le lanzaban. "¡Qué joya tan extraña es la que lleva ese joven al cuello! - pensaba el moreno." Aunque para Killua no había pasado desapercibida aquella mirada...   
  
- ¿Lena? - Joseph abrió sus sonrientes ojos pardos, sólo para mirar interrogante a su pequeña hermana. Ella sonrió.  
  
- Era una sorpresa, hermano - el de ojos pardos volvió a cerrarlos. Una sonrisa muy cálida adornó aquel bello rostro.  
  
Las chicas que estaban cerca de la entrada al comedor habían salido a recibir al joven. Iban todos los veranos a visitarle... tal vez, Joseph creía, durante los veranos el hotel se llenaba sólo por la presencia de su hermano... sonrió aún más. Su hermano era la persona más agradable del mundo y era triste el tiempo que perdían de estar juntos, porque el joven siempre fue desligado de toda la familia... incluso de él mismo, pero a pesar de todo le quería mucho. ¡Qué agradable era tenerlo allí!   
  
Kurapika sonrió imperceptiblemente correspondiendo a la sonrisa del joven Alex(*). ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se veían? ¿Un año? ¿Dos, tres?  
  
Los botones tomaron el bolsón y unas maletas. Alsandair les sonrió a lo cual el par de jóvenes se pusieron rojos. Pero entonces sintió algo sobre sí. Algo que tenía brazos y piernas, y que era muy ruidoso.  
  
- ¡Lenita!  
  
- ò.o ¿Ahora tú?!  
  
- ¡Jajajaja!   
  
Joseph se disculpó con los chicos y salió de la recepción. Gon y Killua observaban la escena bastante curiosos, mientras Leorio no dejaba de mirar a Kurapika y éste no dejaba de mirar al trío de 'traviesos' como él los llamaba. Cerró los sus ojos recordando viejos momentos... y los abrió sólo para ver a su presente que le observaba con ojos inquisidores. Sonrojado miró hacia algún punto que le distrajera y ya no sintió más aquella mirada.  
  
Leorio no entendía por qué le molestaba aquel juego de miradas y sonrisas... que de verdad se le hacían extrañas. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Kurapika le conocía?   
  
Abrazada aún a Alex, Lena susurró a su oído:  
  
- Se supone que Kurapika no nos conoce...   
  
Se separaron y él le miró extrañado e interrogante.  
  
- ¿Cómo? No entiendo...  
  
- No lo sé, Alex. Joh no me dijo por qué.  
  
- ¿Hablaban de mí?  
  
Joseph mantenía su bella sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados. El cabello desarreglado y los brazos hacia atrás. Un vista adorable de su hermoso hermano. Entonces el más alto le miró intensamente y en un arrebato nervioso lo abrazó apretándolo lo más que pudo mientras Joseph intentaba soltarse de los brazos de su hermano colocando sus manos contra el pecho de éste (N/A: Esto me recuerda a alguien...) ¡Nunca hubiera hablado! Conocía muy bien los arrebatos de Alsandair, ¡pero estos eran muy impredecibles! Y bien sabía él que, aunque le doliera (Alex realmente apretaba fuerte), le encantaba aquello...  
  
Los chicos, menos Kurapika y Lena, miraron muy sorprendidos la reacción de aquel hombre que no soltaba al joven.  
  
- ¡Ahhh! ¡Alee~x! ¡Suéltame!! . - era lo único que intentaba chillar el pobre de Joseph al que se le acababa el aire de tanto esfuerzo que hacía para sólo chillar aquello. Mientras, Lena intentaba no reír.  
  
Kurapika se tapó la boca riendo discretamente y Leorio se preguntaba: ¿A qué hora desayunaremos ô.o? (N/A: Esa es la pregunta de los chorrocientos millones xDD)  
  
De repente Gon le miraba y le sonreía ampliamente. Y el de ojos añil exclamó enojado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas:  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me miras así?!  
  
- ¡Porque aquella escena te conmueve! - Killua se sonrojó aún más.  
  
- ¡No te importa! - y desvió su mirada.  
  
- Está bien, Killua - pero el pequeño siguió sonriendo ampliamente.   
  
Cuando al fin Alsandair lo soltó Lena se dispuso a regañarlo mientras su vestido rosa se agitaba.   
  
- ¡¿No ves lo delgado que está?! - a Joseph le corrió una gota por la frente - ¡Un día le vas a quebrar las costillas al pobre!  
  
- Eh... no exageres, hermana... - murmuró mientras se sobaba los costados.  
  
- ¡Y tú, más encima, lo defiendes! - le acusó.  
  
- Pero, Lena. ¡Yo nunca haría algo semejante!  
  
- ¡Pero casi lo has hecho!  
  
- ¿No se supone que el que debería reclamar aquí soy yo?  
  
- ¡Tú sólo lo defiendes!  
  
- ¡Oigan! - y los tres miraron hacia los chicos que ya estaban aburridos de tanta discusión y de que no los tomaran en cuenta.   
  
- ¿Quiénes son los otros? - y miró a Leorio, Killua y Gon... en especial a éste.  
  
- Oh, ellos se hospedan aquí - dijo Joseph cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca - Chicos, les presento a nuestro hermano, Alsandair ^_^.  
  
- Soy Gon Freecss, mucho gusto ^-^ - se presentó el pequeño estirando su mano. Alex volvió a mirarle extraño y ahora sí Gon se dio cuenta, sintiendo un leve escalofrío en su espalda. El más alto tomó la mano del pequeño mirándolo fijamente, para luego soltarla y sonreírle tal como lo hacía Joseph. El moreno sólo le miró confundido tomando su mano que había estrechado el más grande.  
  
Killua notó todo esto, pero se presentó como si nada.  
  
- Killua Zaoldyeck - le miró duramente, pero le estiró la mano.  
  
- ¿Zaoldyeck? Tú eres... déjame recordar... - tomó la mano de Killua el cual estaba fastidiado ya - ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Tú eres de la familia de cocineros más experta del mundo! ^-^!  
  
Leorio, Joseph y Lena se cayeron de lado. A Gon que al igual que a Kurapika, le salió una gran gota de dos litros en su cabeza y a Killua le saltaba la vena en la frente. Alex sólo miraba confundido.  
  
- Ah, ¿no? - el más alto ladeó su cabeza en un gesto de confusión al ver la reacción de los demás  
  
- No, señor, Killua es de una familia de asesimmphh ò.o - Killua le tapó la boca a Gon. Le convenía que el hombre pensara eso de él.  
  
- ¡Sí, señor! ¡Mi familia tiene a los más grandes cocineros del mundo! ¡No le haga caso a Gon! Cuando tiene fiebre le afecta a sus neuronas n_nU - y le susurró apenas a Gon que aún intentaba quitarse la mano de Killua de la boca porque le estaba asfixiando, además... la cercanía le incomodaba -: Gon, yo no soy de una familia de asesinos, ¿entiendes? - Gon movió la cabeza negativamente, algo sonrojado... aquel aliento en su oído le ponía nervioso - Es que me conviene decir que no soy de esa familia - ahora sí había entendido... Killua, deja de abrazarme. ¡Oye! Por qué no me sueltas! Oh... no me puedes oír -_-  
  
Lena y Joseph no entendían por qué Killua había dicho aquello. Kurapika ya había entendido. Leorio también entendía. Y Alsandair emocionado pidió, exclamando:  
  
- ¡Oh! Entonces nos prepararías algo, ¿sí??  
  
- ¡¿Qué~~é?! O.O - Gon hubiera jurado que esos ojos se caerían de un momento a otro de tan abiertos que los tenía.  
  
Ya la había hecho y solito, así que tendría que salir solito también... Bueno, no era tan malo cocinando. Miró a Gon a quien todavía no soltaba y a los otros dos... Y un poco de ayuda no estaría de más... Soltó a Gon lentamente, sin ganas en realidad.  
  
Alex hizo un puchero.  
  
- ¿No nos prepararás nada?? :( - y el puchero fue más marcado.   
  
Joseph le lanzó una mirada fulminante que por poco le intimida...  
  
- Eh... está bien, prepararé algo - "Yo y mi bocota ¬¬ - se dijo"  
  
Gon recordó la vez que intentaron hacer sushi..., lo de Killua fue MUCHO más decente que lo suyo... una gran gota apareció en su frente.   
  
- ¡Sí! ^_^ - exclamó Alex victorioso. Adivinen cuál era su adoración... adivinaron ^o^: la comida.   
  
Luego dirigió su vista a Leorio.   
  
- ¿Y tú eres?  
  
- Oh, sí. Soy Leorio - el más alto miró a Alsandair con aire de rencor. ¡Pero es que era difícil sentir rencor por una persona así! Decidió dejar las apatías de lado y estrechó fuertemente la mano del de ojos verdes mientras le sonreía.  
  
- Hermano... no te hemos presentado a Kurapika - a Alex le aparecieron varios signos de interrogación al rededor de su cabeza y la rubia le dio un codazo en las costillas. Un suave quejido se escapó de sus labios y le miró con expresión de '¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! T_T' -. ¿Cierto? - dijo la chica y le miró penetrantemente. Alsandair comprendiendo ya, saludó al rubio.  
  
- Eh, sí, claro. Soy Alex - y estiró su mano hacia Kurapika mientras a los dos les corría una gota por la frente.  
  
- Eh... Kurapika, mucho gusto - estrechó la mano de Alex y 'casi' nadie notó el leve gesto de dolor que hizo. Era una suerte no estar cerca suyo... de seguro ya le abría abrazado...  
  
- ¿A qué hora se supone que vamos a desayunar? ù_u - a Killua ya le sonaba la tripa ¬¬Uu  
  
- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó Gon.  
  
Y Joseph y Lena se miraron. Y luego miraron a Alex.  
  
Y sonrieron malignamente.  
  
- ¿Por qué me miran así?? - interrogó a sus hermanos, asustado.  
  
- Jejejeje...  
  
*****~~~~*****  
  
- Mmmphh... - lo habían dejado allí en la recepción atendiendo a quién sabe quién. Pero, ya qué ¬¬... nadie se podía resistir a aquellos ojos pardos. Menos él. Bueno, por ahora, investigaría más sobre aquel pequeño y su aura - Mmm... Gon Freecss... ¿Freecss? Yo conozco a alguien con ese apellido... ¡pero no lo recuerdo ahora! Soy tan olvidadizo -_- (N/A: No se nota ¬¬U)... El pequeño Gon tiene dos auras en su poder... qué extraño - y siguió murmurando cosas ininteligibles, mientras una chica que quería ser atendida le miraba embobada.  
  
*****~~~~*****  
  
¡Qué agradable sensación! Aquella calidez le llenaba desde la lengua y bajaba por su garganta siguiendo por su pecho y abdomen, dejándole con una sensación completamente agradable y al mismo tiempo escalofriante. Se dispuso a tomar a aquella morena de tiernos labios café oscuro y la besó con pasión. Tomó otro sorbo más de esa taza de chocolate caliente. ¡No le interesaba que fuera verano! El chocolate caliente siempre sería bienvenido. Y aquella torta de chocolate y crema, mmm. ¡Ñami! Recordó aquellas cajas de señor choco robot que tenía guardadas.   
  
- Las dejaré para la noche ^~^   
  
- ¿Dijiste algo Killua? - el pequeño le miró. Tenía un leve residuo de crema en la comisura de sus labios y Gon lo limpió con su dedo asustando a Killua con este gesto - Tenías crema - murmuró Gon.  
  
- Oh... eh, no dije nada... - estaba muy sonrojado mientras miraba cómo Gon lamía su dedo. Miró hacia algún otro lugar. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando?   
  
Después de eso, maquinalmente se zampó un gran pedazo de torta mientras el pequeño le miraba con unos ojos enormes y Killua se atoró con tamaño pedazo. Gon exclamó asustado. Leorio alarmado se levantó y le ayudó a desatorarse. Y Kurapika, Lena y Joseph miraban la escena sorprendidos y con varias gotitas adornándoles las cabezas...  
  
Luego, siguieron conversando y comiendo de su delicioso desayuno: cortesía de Leorio xD.   
  
El lugar al que habían ido era muy hermoso, cercano al hotel y a una linda plaza que había cerca. Habían subido al segundo piso, desde donde, a través del ventanal, podían ver por sobre las casas, la playa. Joseph les había recomendado otros lugares, pero por un comentario que hizo, léase: '¡En 'Rayo de Luna' hacen las mejores tortas de chocolate y crema que hayan probado! ^_~', Killua, literalmente, los arrastró hacia ese lugar.  
  
A esa hora las gaviotas y otras aves marinas, como piqueros y pelícanos, sobrevolaban la costa. Una bella vista que el pequeño admiraba y le hacía recordar a Isla Ballena.  
  
El rincón que habían escogido estaba frente a un ventanal que cubría la pared completa. Las esquinas tenían unos maceteros con plantas exóticas y las paredes que no estaban cubiertas por cristal, sostenían bellos cuadros. Uno le había llamado la atención al rubio... lentamente sonrió, lo que nadie notó.  
  
La mesa estaba cubierta por muchos dulces y cosas deliciosas. La especialidad de la casa se encontraba justo al centro de la mesa: una gran torta de chocolate y crema que estaba siendo devorada por Killua.  
  
Gon había pedido un refresco... la mañana estaba calurosa y quería alco fresco... aunque igual devoraba sus pedazos de torta que le servían. ¡Era tan deliciosa!  
  
Leorio pidió un capuchino y comía de las galletas que habían en la mesa. Kurapika tomaba un té verde y también se sirvió un pedazo de torta. Lena y Joseph tomaban té y comían galletas.  
  
(Gran nota mía: lo chicos se encontraban sentados de la siguiente manera: a la izquierda de Killua estaba Gon. A su derecha [la de Killua] estaba Leorio. A la derecha de Leorio estaba Lena. A la derecha de ésta estaba Joseph y a la derecha de Joseph estaba Kurapika, quien estaba a la izquierda Gon. Leorio y Kurapika quedaban de frente (la mesa era circular). No me maten, necesitaba esta posición u_u ¡Ah! ¡Y no les pienso hacer un dibujo si no entienden! ¬¬*)  
  
Bien, Killua a petición del pequeño comenzó a 'masticar' la comida y a sacarla de a pedazos 'pequeños', léase:  
  
- Mira, Killua, tú tomas el tenedor y sacas un pedazo así...  
  
Y Killua, extrañamente, sólo asentía...  
  
Joseph observaba nuevamente receloso la manera en que Leorio intentaba entablar conversación con su hermana, mientras ésta sólo se sonrojaba. Y el rubio observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, y oía la conversación entre Leorio y Lena mientras sostenía la taza de té contra sus labios.   
  
- Así que tu nombre es Lena, ¿no? - la chica, sonrojada, asintió.  
  
- Es originario de aquí, señor...  
  
- ¿'Alsandair' también? - Leorio se sentía curioso respecto a aquel nombre extraño. 'Lena' y 'Joseph' ya los había oído antes, pero no 'Alsandair'.  
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
- No me trates de señor, me haces sentir muy viejo y sólo tengo 23 años (N/A: Pues mis hermanos tienen uno 23 y el otro 24, pero se ven de 18 ^^. Para nada como Leorio, que representa unos 28 ¬¬)  
  
- ¿23?  
  
- Sip.  
  
- Valla...  
  
- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu edad?  
  
- Eh.. jejeje, eso es un secreto ^_~ - ahora ya no tan tímida, Lena comenzó a coquetearle a Leorio y éste le siguió el juego.  
  
- Oh, vamos, linda. Dime tu edad ^^  
  
- Intenta adivinarla ^_^  
  
- No soy buen adivino ^^ (N/A: O//.//o ¡Esto me recuerda a algo!)  
  
- Oh, vamos ^_~ - y a dos personas ya les estaba comenzando a molestar aquellas insinuaciones.  
  
- Lena es mi hermana y tiene 14 años - Leorio abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
- ¡¿14?!  
  
- ¡Ay, hermano! Lo echaste todo a perder ¬¬.  
  
- -___-  
  
El rubio tenía una clara expresión de tristeza mientras con su mano izquierda seguía sosteniendo la taza de té verde y tomaba lentos y largos sorbos. Leorio ahora le observaba preocupado.  
  
Y Lena pudo sentir toda esta tristeza. ¿Acaso su rubio amigo había olvidado las cosas que ella podía sentir?  
  
- Kurapika, ¿te sucede algo?  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
Lena lo miró un momento y, entendiendo, sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó a su oído y le murmuró.  
  
- Así que éste es tu nuevo tinieblo, ¿eh? ñ_ñ   
  
Y su reacción fue: las mejillas que enrojecen y los dedos que tiemblan. La taza resbaló y Leorio que anteriormente miraba preocupado al rubio por su expresión de tristeza, atrapó la taza en el aire, haciendo que su contenido se volteara en sus manos.   
  
Leorio se había quemado las manos.   
  
Y Kurapika asustado le había quitado la taza y extendido la servilleta de género más cercana. Los demás se habían levantado.  
  
Gon había saltado hacia un lado asustado, quedando casi sobre Killua y el albino se sonrojó sólo para luego ponerse pálido y comenzar a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo:  
  
- T_T  
  
- ¿Uh? - el pequeño al darse cuenta de las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Killua le miró interrogante. El otro le respondió a su mirada:  
  
- Murió . - Gon se asustó.  
  
- O.o ¡¿Quién?!  
  
- Mi torta . - el contenido de la taza no sólo había caído sobre las manos de Leorio...  
  
- _-_¡  
  
Mientras...  
  
- Tonto - murmuró Kurapika.   
  
- ¡Y ahora qué hice!  
  
- ¿Qué intentabas hacer atrapando esa taza? - le miró directamente a los ojos, la respuesta la tenía en los labios.  
  
- Sólo practicaba mis reflejos ¬¬ - replicó sarcástico, desafiando esa mirada. Kurapika se sonrojó y Leorio lanzó una mirada de victoria. Terminó murmurando un 'Idiota' con la vista en la mesa mientras con la servilleta secaba lo que era posible secar. (N/A: A Kurapika le hace falta escribir un libro, así le cambiará la vida xDDD *Cof* eehmm... es una expresión que se me pegó de una amiga -_-)  
  
Suspiró. Apenas se habían visto el día anterior y ya discutían por todo... valla relación la que llevaban... Pero le gustaba eso, regañarlo y hacerlo enfadar, porque así toda la atención de su médico amigo era sólo suya...  
  
Al mismo tiempo Leorio se hallaba bastante fastidiado mientras le ayudaba al rubio a secar la mesa y se preguntaba: ¿por qué Kurapika sólo le molestaba? Pero se llevaba la mejor parte cuando al fin lograba replicarle y ponerlo rojo como tomate... se veía adorable así. Vulnerable. Sacudió la cabeza: los recuerdos de la mañana volvían a ésta y, pues, no era un buen momento.  
  
Entonces, Joseph aprovechando la situación, le habló en secreto a su hermana.  
  
- Lena - la rubia miró a su hermano y éste enojado le dijo -: no vuelvas a coquetearle a Leorio, porque--  
  
- Sí. Lo sé, Joh... a veces me pregunto: ¿por qué eres tan bueno? Yo que tú me quedaba con él y--  
  
- No sigas, Lena. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y lo mejor de todo, es que terminó bien - su mirada cambió a una animada.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón, hermanito ^^  
  
- Además, tú sabes que nunca estuve enamorado de él ni él de mí.  
  
- Pero hacían una linda pareja - suspiró ella.  
  
- Jaja ^_^  
  
- Además, tú siempre has estado ena... eh, no. Olvídalo... - Lena detuvo sus palabras. Ella sabía bien de quién estaba enamorado realmente su hermano... lo sentía, pero su hermano ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Y era mejor así... tal vez lo que su hermano sentía no era correcto. ¡Qué iba a saber ella! Mejor se quedaba callada, hasta que los dos se declararan... porque bien sabía, también, que de la persona de quien Joseph estaba enamorado también le correspondía. Pero el sentimiento de esta persona realmente estaba escondido en ese corazón duro y blando al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Yo siempre he estado ¿qué? - interrogó curioso a su hermana.  
  
- Nada, nada. Leí mal, eso es todo.  
  
- ô.o??? (N/A: ????___????)  
  
- Jeje ^^ No me hagas caso.  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- ¡Sííí! - el pequeño exclamó alegre mientras Killua le miraba sonriendo, lo mismo que Kurapika.  
  
Leorio conversaba con uno de los encargados de 'Rayo de Luna'.  
  
- Lena, Joseph, ¿quieren ir con nosotros a la playa??  
  
El par de hermanos se miraron sonriendo. Alsandair era muy bueno y de seguro los dejaría ir.  
  
- Claro, ¿por qué no? ^^  
  
El pequeño exclamó felizmente. Las personas que se encontraban en el comedor del hotel miraron asustados al grupo de jóvenes TAN alegre (N/A: Como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer)  
  
*****~~~~*****  
  
- ¡Yo también quiero ir! T____T - y a todos les corrió una gran gota de sudor por sus cabezas -. ¡Son malos .!  
  
- Pero, Alex... - wow... realmente se les estaba haciendo difícil. Aunque de verdad estaban abusando, el chico acababa de llegar ¬¬. Pero Lena tenía preparado algo. Sonrió con gesto astuto.  
  
- Está bien, le pediremos a Aodhan(**) que se quede aquí. Espero que esta vez no olvide que debe anotar los nombres de las personas ni se distraiga ¬¬u - la rubia llamó a Aodhan a la habitación que tenía por ahí. Siempre era lo mismo, se les perdía todo el tiempo y cuando necesitaban hacer alguna cosa el chico no estaba por ningún lado para quedarse atendiendo y sustituirles.   
  
La chica sonrió ampliamente, lo había atrapado con facilidad. Sutilmente le pidió que se quedara atendiendo.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas la colección de tú ya sabes qué, que tengo en mi habitación?? Pues tengo 99 y creo que me falta uno... (N/A: Me recuerda a la manera en que amenazo a mi prima -_-U) - cambiando su semblante a uno siniestro - Sino vienes aquí dentro de dos minutos el tuyo será el número 100... - pausa - Ah, ¿no me crees? - mirando a Joseph - Joh, ¿trajiste las herramientas? - Joseph movió la cabeza negativamente, sin saber de qué hablaba realmente su hermana - Dice que sólo trajo la sierra, pero será suficiente... aunque creo que mancharé mucho mi nuevo vestido rosa. Bueno, con la sierra será rápido y no sentirás nada... qué vas a sentir, si ya no lo tendrás - separando el auricular de su oído, al parecer del otro lado le habían gritado. Volvió a acercar el auricular a su oído -. No soy sádica, amor. Es sólo que quiero esa pieza, ¿no ves que 99 no es un número par? - pausa - Muy bien. Así me gusta, dos minutos o yo misma iré con la sierra hacia allá ^^. Adió~s - y colgó.  
  
- ¿Sierra? - preguntó Joseph.  
  
- Jejejeje...   
  
- "Mejor no pregunto -_-U" - pensó el joven.  
  
Alsandair sólo sonreía. Sabía muy bien a lo que su hermana se refería... claro, era una de las cosas que le había enseñado a su hermana cuando no tenía nada bueno que hacer. La chica era una muy buena alumna, sonrió orgulloso -_-UU.  
  
Kurapika recordó la vez en que a él también le había hecho lo mismo, pero no le sirvió porque él le salió con otra peor. Rió por lo bajo... el único que siempre caía era Aodhan... y por lo visto, aún seguía cayendo.   
  
- ¿Qué colección es esa de 'tú ya sabes qué'? - preguntó Gon muy curioso. Y a Joh le salió otra gota más en su cabeza.  
  
- Eh... es una colección muy especial, jejejeje... - la chica rió nerviosa.   
  
- Y, ¿por qué necesitas una sierra? - Killua reía por lo bajo.  
  
- Eh... porque... ¡Oh! ¡Aodhan! ^_^U - el chico de cabello negro sólo observaba muy asustado a la 'señorita', como él le llamaba siempre.   
  
Miró a los chicos y al único que reconoció entre todos fue a Kurapika. Le sonrió. Iba a decir algo y la rubia al darse cuenta de esto le miró siniestramente a lo cual el chico se colocó pálido, prefiriendo quedarse callado.  
  
Lena caminó hacia él y fingiendo una sonrisa habló:  
  
- Les presento a Aodhan ^_^'' - colocó su mano sobre el hombro del moreno que era mucho más alto que ella.   
  
Los demás le saludaron a lo que él hizo un simple gesto con la cabeza. Aún con la cabeza gacha, oyó a Lena decirle que no hablara con Kurapika. Él sólo asintió.  
  
Después, cuando se iban, Joseph se disculpó dirigiéndose hacia la recepción para poder hablar con Aodhan.  
  
El pequeño comenzaba a sospechar... eran muchas las extrañas escenas... y aquellas miradas... Lo investigaría, tal vez lo hablaría con Killua. Se sonrojó ante la idea y sacudió un poco su cabeza. El de cabellos grises-albinos le miró curioso cuando lo vio detenerse y sacudir la cabeza.   
  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Mmm... necesito hablar contigo, pero será mejor que sea más tarde.  
  
- ¿Uh? ¿De qué?  
  
- ¡Más tarde!  
  
- Ok, ok... no te enojes...  
  
- ¬¬  
  
Al salir se encontraron con un automóvil que no habían visto cuando fueron a 'Rayo de Luna'. Alsandair les explicó después que durante la ausencia de los chicos, cerró un momento para ir a buscarlo.  
  
- Es tuyo ^^  
  
Joseph le miró así: O.O   
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - dijeron Lena y él al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿No lo quieres??  
  
Sus ojos pardos brillaron de emoción y sólo atinó a abrazar a su hermano.   
  
Kurapika sonrió... aún recordaba la vez en que le había llevado un gran cofre que no había abierto y que al hacerlo se encontraron con todo tipo de joyas, ropas, utensilios, etc... Alsandair siempre le regalaba cosas inesperadas porque no sabía qué llevarle. El de ojos pardos nunca pedía nada a diferencia de su hermana que siempre le pedía alguna cosa... además de su propia presencia.  
  
*****~~~~*****  
  
Fin de la 1ra parte.  
  
Nota Final: Lo sé, lo sé... tá fome ¬¬ sorry, es parte de la historia u.u Claro... para todos los reviews y amenazas que me dejaron, esto está mediocre... ustedes se merecían algo mejor T__T u.u Pero les prometo que la 2da parte estará muy bien ^^ (Hay ciertas cosas que... jejejejeje) *cof* Bueno, como les había dicho lo dividí, así que llevo más de la mitad de la 2da parte de este capítulo ^^  
  
(*): Alsandair es el equivalente a Alexander, por eso yo le llamo a ese chico 'Alex'   
  
(**): La manera de pronunciar 'Aodhan' es 'Eh-doun' doun como el 'down' en inglés, ok?  
  
Bueno, aquí respondo ^^  
  
Aki: Linda, linda ^__^ Me halagas mucho... sé que te hice esperar mucho, lo siento u.u Soy una flojaaaa.... Cuándo subirás el lemon???? XDD Sorry, yo y mi mente pervertida XD Bueno, que no panda el cúnico que ya voy a subir la 2da parte, para que no te aburras mucho... no ves que la chifladuría me invade? Bueno, te dejo mi niña para poder subir luego esto XD Ah! y del review de 'Te quiero' Ejejeje, gracias... me sonrojoooo~~!  
  
Kyo: Mi niña: Tú ya sabías que iba a dividir el capítulo tres porque me estaba saliendo muy largo... luego te dije que no... y ahora salgo con que sí... Lo malo es que siento que esta primera parte no te la mereces u.u Bueno, me has apoyado mucho, mucho y eso te lo agradezco un montón. Te quiero mucho, oki?? Te me cuidas por allá... por qué te fuiste tan relejos?? Bueno, espero poderme comunicar luego contigo... y sobre lo que dijiste, es que yo soy muuyy malita con los personajes ) No, para nada -_- Y del review de 'Te quiero' gracias!!! Realmente lo escribí muy de repente, en cosa de una pura mañana... qué bueno que te haya gustado ^^  
  
La chica D: Linda... no me hagas caso por mis reacciones, siempre son las peores -_- Pero bueno, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TUS ÁNIMOS! ^^ Estoy muy feliz.... aunque no mucho porque sé que esta 1ra parte no está muy buena... pero tendré pronto la 2da ^___^  
  
mimi tachikawa1: Ahh... me siento mal por haberte hecho esperar tanto... en realidad, esto es para todas... GOMEN!! Bueno, adoraría recibir un fic tuyo y encantada te daré mi opinión. También haré que la loquilla de Kaede lo lea, así tendrás más opiniones además ^^ Espero que te haya gustado esta primera parte del 3er capi, aunque sé que no es lo que esperaban -_-  
  
Angel de Luz: Niña hermosa ^^ Tú sabes, he estado muy bien... me entretuve mucho con tus preguntas... me gustaría que siguieras ^_^ Aunque no me hagas preguntas difíciles, porque a pesar de ser una fan de Hunter x Hunter, soy una floja consiguiendo información -_- Ah, la inspiración... ¬¬* u_u Vieras como me reí con el review... estoy muy feliz ^__^. Y el de 'Te quiero': Sí... son muy tiernos juntos *o* Y me los imaginé así... tan lindos... ñaaa . Gracias... me halagas demasiado ^///^ Bueno, te dejo... chau y muchos besotes, te quieroo~~  
  
chibi poio: No eres fanática del yaoi??? Pues es hora de que comiences a serlo!!!! El yaoi es lo mejor!! *o* Y mi panda y yo te yaoizaremos!!!! XDDDD Bueno, chica, muchas gracias por tu review... PD: Mi panda estaría muy feliz de recibir nuevos miembros ^_~ Únanse!! XDD Ah... y sobre tu amenaza: Sii yaaa looo subííí~~~ T___T XDDD  
  
Nico Yasha: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD es lo único que puedo decir... no, mentira! ^_^ me gustaron mucho tus reviews. Ya, para el 1ro: Estaba hecha un tomate cuando lo vi, además de estar muy muerta de la risa... ok, me cuido, me cuido ^^UUU Emm... yo nunca he hecho más de 3 posdatas ^^U Y para el de 'Te quiero': De verdad??? No lo sé... aunque si tú lo dices, es porque está bueno ^^ No te disculpes ^^U yo fui la que pedí que me amenzaran... aunque al parecer ni con eso hago caso ¬¬U. Los mangas los bajo de toriyamaworld.com ^^ Y sobre lo que me contaste, no tenía idea... aunque igual me gustan mucho los dibujos de Togashi-sensei (léase: feos o no XDD) Em... yo quiero doujinshis yaoi de HxH T_T Sorry, la inspiración no me dio para una escena triste T_T (Gon confesándose ante Killua y siendo rechazado??? No, gracias...) Bueno... se supone que la diferencia entre un Yaoi y un Shounen Ai, es que en un yaoi hay escenas más explícitas... y un shonen ai es suave y no pasan las escenas de un beso o una caricia.... aunque ni yo lo tengo claro -_-. Al fin supe cómo dejar que anonimos me escriban ^^U. Oh, en el manga yo leí que los ojos de los 'kurata' (es que es kuruta, lo sé, pero también en el manga sale de otra manera ¬¬) eran normalmente castaños... XD Sí, me gustan las posdatas. Mmm... me dan susto las amenazas. Sí, me encantan los reviews largos. No tengo idea de qué fue primero XD. Perdóname a mí por ser una floja ¬¬*. Chau ^^   
  
Azaly: de 'Te quiero': XDDDDD Me reí mucho con tu amenaza, gomen... Sorry, por demorarme tanto... además el capi no ta bueno... snif.... pero ya, dejo de llorar ^^ Toy feliz con tu review... tan... linda... tú... whaaaaaaa ;____;  
  
selene metallium: de 'Te quiero': ^__^ --- Ésa fue la cara que puse con tu review XDD Lo sé, es extraña mi manera de escribir ^^U Es que.... no sé, me sale sólo eso... Una cosa... cómo es el yaoi que te gusta leer?? ô.o?? De verdad me quedé con la pregunta... y.. qué bueno que te guste el yaoi ^o^!! XDD  
  
Clow: de 'Te quiero': Chica... tienes toda la razón XD Yo también siendo Killua le digo que sí al tiro a Gon XDDDD Ñaaa... ya lo terminé, no me mires así T___T (XD)  
  
nat-chan07: de 'Te quiero': Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~s por leer mi locura ^______^  
  
chocolana: de 'Te quiero': Cierto?? cierto que son adorables?? *_____________* Yo los amo *___________* Gracias, gracias por tu review ^__^ I'm happy por poder subir este capi... que no quedó muy bueno que digamos ¬¬U Pero tienen que entender que es parte de la historia u.u.  
  
Bueno, chau a todos... la 2da parte del este capi estará pronto ^__^ (esta vez es cierto T___T) 


	4. IV ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 2da Parte

La Leyenda de Samain...

**Nota:** Me tomé un receso de mil años... Suficiente, no? No tengo mucho que decir, bueno sí. Estoy muy enferma (en todo el sentido de la palabra) Me duele mi cabezota y creo que tengo fiebre... Ayer Aki se decidió a presionarme (como si fuera yo un botón ¬¬), así que... ya lo subí... Whaa, me duele todo, todo, todo!!!! T_T Maldita gripe de porqueriza que lo único que hace es joderme la vida (además de la conexión de internet que es otra cosa más que me jode la vida)!!! 

Parezco don Goyo... estoy muy achacosa!

Bien, además de no tener internet por unas tres semanas, el colegio ha consumido parte de mis neuronas (sí, claro...) Wha! Otra cosa que se une a la lista de las cosas que me joden la vida!!! 

Bueno, vine aquí a quejarme o qué?

Otra cosa y lo más importante: miles de besos a las personas que me escribieron reviews... Son muy dulces!

**Advertencia:** Lean atentamente... pero si no entienden algo, pregunten no más... De aquí en adelante la historia se vuelve más misteriosa...

Me da flojera poner las demás cosas... Mi cabeza va a reventar!

****~~~~****

Capítulo 3: '¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?' 2da parte.

****~~~~****

Dos años antes...

- Huyes...

- No... ¡No huyo!

- Lo haces...

- ¡No es cierto!

- Déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo, Kurapika...

- ¡No tengo nada que olvidar! No tengo... - algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos esparciéndose por sus mejillas. Un dedo las borró.

- Déjate llevar... 

Lentamente unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Pero él se resistió. Una mano bajó hasta su ingle, palpando suavemente su sexo por sobre la tela del pantalón. El rubio gimió en respuesta al tacto, sintiendo a esos labios tomar los suyos de manera sorpresiva. El castaño deslizó su lengua en aquella tibia boca, profundizando así el beso e incitando al rubio a responderle. Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta.

- Olvídalo aunque sea por esta noche... Hazlo por mí, Kurapika... Sé mío... - murmuró entrecortado.

- No puedo, Joseph... Te haría daño...

- No me importa... suene como suene, si me hace daño, prefiero que me dañes ahora a que lo hagas nunca.

Kurapika rió un poco.

- Estás loco...

- Lo sé...

¿Quién lo imaginaría?

Joseph sonrió en la oscuridad, volviendo a besar al rubio...

Alsandair que pasaba por fuera de aquella habitación, se detuvo un momento mirando la puerta. Luego sonrió. No una sonrisa genuina, sino que triste y falsa... Pasó de largo.

****~~~~****

La brisa era suave y el olor a mar era embriagante. La arena, blanca y bajo los pies, tibia...

La playa realmente era extensa, tal como les había comentado el rubio... ¡Era hermoso! Algunas personas caminaban por la orilla. Otras descansaban en sus toallas... los niños se divertían en el agua. 

Gon se había quitado los zapatos y junto a Killua, corrieron descalzos hasta el agua. Los otros simplemente se habían quedado ordenando las cosas que habían llevado. ¡Qué importaba! Ya habría tiempo para recorrer la isla... ¡ahora había que divertirse! 

- Gon... - iba a decir algo, pero calló al ver que el pequeño se estaba quitando la ropa.

Descaradamente se le quedó mirando mientras Gon seguía quitándose las prendas. Y a éste, sin poder evitarlo, un tinte rosa le inundó sus mejillas al percatarse que cierto chico lo estaba mirando... mucho... Aceleró sus movimientos. 

Killua observaba y observaba... y seguía observando ¬¬U Y es que sus ojos, al parecer, se habían puesto en su contra y no obedecían las órdenes que su cerebro procesaba. Bien, tenía dos opciones: Sí, para seguir mirando y no, para no quitar la mirada... un momento... 

- ¡Argggg!!! - gruñó mientras apretaba los ojos y se revolvía el cabello. Así tal vez lograba remover sus neuronas para que éstas hicieran contacto y reaccionara.

Se imaginarán que gente que andaba cerca se lo quedó viendo como si fuera un extraterreste o algo de esa orden, después de oír el gutural grito. Y más encima, pensaron que era un ser terrorífico que lanzaba rayos por los ojos, después de la mirada asesina que éste les lanzó, la cual claramente decía: ¡¡¡¡SI SIGUEN VIÉNDOME DE ESA MANERA, LOS ASESINARÉ!!!! 

Bien, esta gente sólo había dejado la raya...

- Eh... ¿Killua? - Gon le observaba con una curiosidad evidente, mientras pestañeaba unas cuantas veces... signo que DE VERDAD estaba extrañado por la actitud de su amigo - ¿Estás bien?

Una mirada fulminante y un sudor frío le corrió por la espalda.

- o.oU ¡Cálmate! - iba a acercarse al de cabellos canos, pero... - ¿Eh? ¡Aah~! - terminó enredado en los pantalones.

Los movimientos de las olas provocaban los más dulces sonidos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por unas carcajadas que se oyeron hasta China. (N/A: Existe China en ese mundo o.o?? XD Kaede: Amermelada ¬¬ Karla: T.T)

- ¡Itai! - murmuró el de cabellos oscuros, levantándose y quitando la arena que tenía en el rostro, por haberse dado de nariz contra ésta - ¡Hey! ¡No te rías!

Pero en vez de detenerse, las risas aumentaron.

Ahora era Gon el que lo miraba enojado, pero luego se vio contagiado con la risa del albino. 

Killua logrando calmarse, se acercó con una sonrisa hacia el de cabellos oscuros, haciendo que más que con enojo, éste le mirara extrañado.

- ¿Killua? 

- Tienes arena en la mejilla...

- Ah - Gon rápidamente se pasó una mano por la mejilla izquierda.

- No ahí... Aquí - señaló Killua, levantando su mano hacia la mejilla y quitando la arena.

Gon se estremeció. Y esto no pasó desapercibido para Killua. Pero su extrañeza por aquel descubrimiento fue interrumpida cuando notó la cadena finísima en el cuello del jovencito. De ésta colgaba una piedra no más grande que una moneda que se le hacía familiar. 

- Esto - tomó la piedra entre sus dedos.

- ¿Eh? - murmuró Gon, más que extrañado, haciendo evidentes sus emociones en su rostro.

Killua siguió inspeccionándola con el ceño fruncido, tal como lo hacen los joyeros profesionales al inspeccionar una piedra preciosa. No, esta piedra era diferente a la suya... Tenía una cavidad en el centro... No como la suya, que guardaba una perla en su centro. 

- Ki-

- ¿Dónde la obtuviste? - preguntó alzando la vista, sin dejar hablar al chico.

- La encontré en unas excavaciones. En Bakusu... pero...

- ¿Qué?

¡Había una distancia continental entre Padokia y Bakusu...!

- 'Esto es extraño... muy extraño' - pensaba el de cabellos grises-albinos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Killua? - preguntó al fin el pequeño.

Killua levantó la vista. No se había dado cuenta de que su actitud estaba preocupando a su amigo..., pero aún tenía una pregunta más que hacerle.

- ¿Qué encontraste además de la piedra?

- Eh... bueno, ésta venía dentro de una pequeña caja - comenzó el chico, recordando su viaje a Bakusu con la mirada hacia el cielo y un dedo en su barbilla. No había notado que Killua lo observaba muy sorprendido -. Estaban esta piedra, unas joyas amarradas con un cinto y una escritura en un papel que se encontraba enrollado dentro de un estuche de madera. Éste tenía tallado unos signos que no pude comprender, al igual que los del papel... - terminó bajando la mirada hacia Killua y sólo cuando lo hizo notó la sorpresa del chico frente suyo. 

- Cuando regresemos, tenemos que hablar - murmuró de pronto, sobresaltando a Gon.

- Sí, pero aún no me dices lo que sucede...

Lo miró, puso una cara de fastidio, gruñó y luego suspiró. Todo en menos de 3 segundos.

- ¿Te conformas si te digo que luego te explicaré todo?? Además, tú tampoco me dijiste de qué querías hablar conmigo...

- Pero... - y vio a Killua quitándose la ropa - ¿Qué haces?

Caída. Y tan rápido como se cayó, se levantó. Respiró profundamente y exclamó, mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa:

- ¡Vamos a nadar, o se nos acabará el día! - y comenzó a correr.

- ¡Killua, espera!

Iba tras el aludido, pero sin alcanzar a dar tres pasos, quedó paralizado. Podía percibir algo en el aire...  

Miró el horizonte... algo no andaba bien. Cerró los ojos y le permitió a sus oídos oír los alrededores. Un sonido parecido al del ventarrón se producía desde lejos. 

Realmente, algo no andaba bien.

¿Una ola?

Killua lo observaba desde el mar muy extrañado. 

Gon sólo estaba parado allí con los ojos cerrados, tal vez percibiendo algo...

Gon abrió nuevamente los ojos cuando sintió una presencia cerca, pero no pudiendo reaccionar fue empujado cayendo nuevamente de nariz contra la arena. 

- Itai... - murmuró con voz arenosa, sin moverse de la arena. Levantando un poco la cabeza pudo ver dos pies que se le acercaban. Alzó un poco la vista y lo vio - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - preguntó Killua mirándolo de manera desconfiada.

El más bajo se levantó sacudiéndose la arena. Pero nuevamente quedó paralizado. Aquel sonido ya había cesado. 

- 'Qué extraño...' - pensó.

- ¡Hey!

- ¿Ah?

Killua suspiró. 

- Te pregunté que qué estabas haciendo - repitió con fastidio.

- Nada... Es sólo que pude oír un sonido muy extraño desde lejos, como cuando se acerca una marejada. Aunque no estoy muy seguro... y el sonido ha cesado - Killua alzó una ceja. 

- Yo no escucho nada... Aunque... – el no oía nada, pero sabía que Gon tenía sus sentidos muy agudos...

Gon seguía observando con angustia al horizonte. Killua estuvo a punto de volverlo a empujar, pero el moreno lo esquivó.

- No nos preocupemos... ¡Mejor divirtámonos! ¡Vamos! - exclamó y se echó a correr.

Bien, toda esa escena se le había hecho extraña... y eso de la marejada le había dejado preocupado... Pero prefirió seguir al jovencito que ya le hacia señas.

No muy lejos de ahí un gran alboroto de aves se armó, cuando una voz histérica se oyó por toda la playa. 

- ¡Oigan! ¡No dejen todo tirado! "o" - exclamó un molesto Leorio, viendo a los chicos correr a la orilla. 

- No le grites al aire.

Leorio se volteó hacia el rubio con el puño en alto, pero suspirando se calmó.

- ¬¬

Kurapika sonrió para sus adentros.

- Deja de quejarte y ve a recoger esa ropa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vas tú?! - exclamó señalándolo.

El rubio no le respondió. Sino que siguió ordenando e ignorándolo, haciendo evidente que estaba ocupado mientras él se quedaba paradote y señalándolo, haciendo nada.

- ¡Mpphh! Tendré que ir por esa ropa -_- - terminó arrastrando los pies el pobre de Leorio, quien fue a recoger la ropa.

- ¡Yo también quiero ir a nadar ^o^! - y Alsandair se disponía a correr, pero fue atrapado por un par de brazos, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. 

Cayó y 'algo' quedó sentado sobre su espalda.

- ò_ó ¡No! ¡Tú te quedas a sacar las cosas! - la rubia estaba sentada en la espalda de su hermano evitando que el chico se moviera.

- Pero, Lena T_T - e intentó mirar hacia arriba.

- ¡No me mires con esa cara! 

- Está bien u_u

- ^^ Así me gusta.

- Manipuladora ¬¬

- ^^''

La chica se levantó de Alsandair y éste, apresurado, comenzó a sacar las cosas dejando todo tirado y salió corriendo con un '¡Allá voy! ^o^' mientras dejaba un rastro de ropa en el camino.

- ¡Ale~~x!! .!! - gritó la chica con los puños apretados, con una palpitante vena en la frente.

- Pequeña, tranquilízate... Déjalo que se divierta... ¡Acaba de llegar! - exclamó Joseph en defensa de su hermano.

Lena le miró MÁS enojada.

- ¡Tú siempre lo defiendes!!!

Y a Joseph le brillaron las gafas oscuras que tenía puestas.

- ¡Y tú siempre lo maltratas!

- ¡Tú lo quieres más a él que a mí!

Joseph se sonrojó un poco.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¡Sí lo es!

- ¡Ustedes dos son mis hermanos, así que los quiero por igual!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡A ver! ¡¿Cómo sabes que a Alex lo quiero más que a ti?!

Joseph no razonó en ese minuto que la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia.

- ¡Porque lo leo en tu co... - Lena detuvo sus palabras -. Quiero decir... en realidad, no sé cómo...

Joseph frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sucede algo?

Lena se mantenía pensativa. Estuvo a punto de batir la lengua de más... Luego recordó algo.

- ¡Joseph!

- ¿Dime?

Ella sonrió más calmada, aunque la duda en Joseph aún no desaparecía.

- Esta noche, ¿recuerdas?

El castaño la miró confundido, olvidando un poco sus dudas.

- ¿Qué cosa? - luego recordó - Es lo que me imagino??

- ¡Claro, hermano!

- ¡Pero Lena! ¡Me hubieras pedido ayuda! - exclamó el chico de manera infantil, olvidando ya el altercado anterior.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hermano! Era una sorpresa... ahora tú me ayudarás a llevarla a cabo ^^ - y miró a Leorio que recogía la ropa de los chicos -. ^^U Voy a ir a recoger la ropa de Alex, tú quédate aquí y... conversa un rato con Kurapika, ¿ok?

- No intentes nada extraño - dijo el castaño con tono de advertencia.

Lena le mostró la lengua y sonriendo, fue a ayudar a Leorio. Joseph se acercó a Kurapika, para seguir ayudándole.

Estaban relativamente cerca de la orilla y desde lejos se oía desde un alto parlante a un comentarista que decía lo siguiente:

- "Hoy es el día que todos esperaban... ustedes las conocen. ¡Les presentamos al grupo 'Iphara'!"

- "¡Holaa~~!" - una voz femenina, infantil y muy alegre se logró oír.

- "Emm... hola" - y la otra no era tan alegre...

- "Las chicas nos permitieron entrevistarlas. Bueno, son tres preguntas"

- "Pregunte no más"

- "...."

- "Bueno, vamos con la primera. ¿Se sienten nerviosas?"

- "Erm... sí, un poco..."

- "Yo creo que siempre se está nervioso ante algo así. Esperamos que la gente que nos venga a ver, nos apoye"

- "¡Por supuesto! Bueno, vamos con la segunda..."

- ¿Iphara? 

- Leorio, Iphara es un grupo musical que viene hace tres años aquí. Siempre durante el verano - le explicó Lena, que había dejado de recoger las ropas de Alsandair.

- Oh...

- Síp, ellas se hospedan siempre en 'Eclipse Lunar' ^^

- ¿Y el nombre? Por lo que leí en algún libro, Iphara es un dios marino...

- Claro. La gente de aquí también le llama Iphara a las grandes olas de Filo Lunar.

- ¿Y son muy peligrosas?

- No te preocupes, Iphara sólo se lleva a los que tienen deudas...

Leorio frunció el ceño.

- ¿Deudas? ¿Hablas de los hombres que piden bienestar a los dioses?

Lena le miró asombrada.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

- Donde yo vivo también hay creencias de ese tipo... Pero nunca he podido creer en eso... - Leorio bajó la mirada. Él ya no podría creer nunca más en ningún dios...

Para un médico a veces dios no existe. Él mismo se debe convertir en un dios, para así lograr el bienestar de las personas... Ciertamente, Leorio más que nada sentía rencor hacia esos dioses.

A Lena le preocuparon los pensamientos de Leorio. Aquello era inquietante. Pero se dispuso a distraerlo.

- Oye.

Leorio le miró.

- ¿Sí? 

- ¿Viste a Kurapika?

El moreno se extrañó ante la pregunta.

- Sí, siempre. ¿Por qué?

A Lena le corrió una gran gota por la frente.

- Quiero decir, ¡ahora!

- ¿Uh? - Leorio  fijó ahora su mirada en el rubio quien se estaba quitando la ropa. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo de la mañana, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la chica quien leyó sus pensamientos.

- "Oh, vaya cosas que sucedieron esta mañana... Así que Kurapika te pone nervioso..." - pensó Lena.

- ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Es muy atractivo, ¿no?

- Bueno, sí... pero... - balbuceó.

- Sí. Creo que es muy... mmm... cómo decirlo. ¿Sexy? - la rubia le guiñaba un ojo mientras le decía esto. 

- ¡¿Sexy?! - Leorio cada vez se tensaba más. Miró a Kurapika que, para peor, aún seguía quitándose la ropa desde hacía media hora... o eso era lo que Leorio creía... 

- Mira ese cuerpo... - suspiró la chica con aire soñador.

- ... - sonrojado como estaba, sólo atinó a quitar la mirada y a levantar la ropa de  los chicos - Mejor será que recojas esa ropa... - aconsejó a la chica, sin mirarla.

- ¡Aguafiestas! - y Lena le lanzó arena.

*~*

- Viene Iphara...

- ¿Iphara? - dijo el rubio con tono interrogante, acabando de quitarse la ropa y sentándose al lado de Joseph. Todo en sólo unos minutos y no en media hora ^^U

- Sí. De seguro se hospedarán en 'Eclipse Lunar'. Son muy simpáticas ^^ - Joseph sonrió.

- Sí las recuerdo. Las recuerdo muy bien... - una gota disimulada corrió por su nuca.

Silencio.

- ¿Porqué peleaban tú y Lena? - preguntó Kurapika.

- Ah... se enojó porque defiendo mucho a Alsandair... Según Lena, yo quiero a Alex más que a ella... 

Kurapika lo pensó un momento, pero prefirió callarse. Era seguro que Lena sabía ya de aquel sentimiento que Joseph escondía por su hermano. ¡Pero la chica tampoco podía ser tan infantil!

Otra vez silencio.

- Nee... Kurapika... - el de ojos pardos le habló lentamente.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó el rubio mientras le lanzaba una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Me dirás por qué armaste esto?

Kurapika miró hacia el frente, viendo desde lejos a Leorio que aún estaba recogiendo ropa y Lena le tiraba arena. Suspiró y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Joseph.

- Recuerdas esa persona importante de la que te hablé cuando... bueno, tú sabes cuando... ¿la recuerdas?

Cómo no recordar cuándo... Joseph le miró algo nervioso y luego preguntó:

- ¿Leorio? 

Silencio. Luego habló Kurapika.

- ¿Fue Lena?

- No, fui yo... sabes que tengo el mismo 'don', aunque en ella es más fuerte - miró sonriente a su hermana que reía viendo como Gon y Killua, imitándola, le lanzaban arena al más alto -. ¿Estás enamorado de él? - le volvió a mirar.

Kurapika le respondió con silencio, pero Joseph supo la respuesta.

- Pero no sabes si él lo está de ti...

- No viste cómo se pone... con cualquier chica que ve...

El castaño sonrió divertido, ofendiendo sin intención a Kurapika... pero luego preguntó:

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  

El rubio le miró confuso.

- ¿No viste cómo coqueteaba con Lena?

- ¿Y si es sólo una manera de esconder lo que verdaderamente siente? - replicó el castaño.

Kurapika abrió los ojos grandemente. ¿Había realmente una posibilidad?

- ¿Acaso lo sentiste?

- Leorio esconde muchas cosas, por lo que me pude dar cuenta... 

- ¿Uh?

- Cosas que no encuentro muy pertinente que te las diga yo, curiosín - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El ojiverde sonrió ante el apodo.

- Pero... - continuó Joseph y el rubio, sabiendo a lo que iba, lo interrumpió:

- Mira, Joseph... Si no le he dicho nada de lo nuestro, es porque no sé cuál será su reacción... lo que temo es que Leorio se llegue a alejar de mí... - Joseph le miró comprensivo... él sabía lo que era ser rechazado. Y por el cariño que aún sentía hacia Kurapika, decidió aceptar le petición de su amigo.

- Bueno, dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí - Kurapika le sonrió -. ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?  

- ¡Claro!

Joseph se levantó e hincándose tras Kurapika, comenzó a masajear los hombros del rubio. Kurapika cerró sus ojos y soltó un suave suspiro. Pensó en todo lo que habían hablado... ¿Cómo reaccionaría Leorio? Decidió dejar que las suaves caricias le relajasen.

- Tus caricias no han cambiado... 

Joseph se sonrojó inocentemente. Entonces, al levantar la vista, notó que Leorio recién había llegado y que les miraba muy extraño. Instintivamente se detuvo y el rubio, al sentirlo, levantó también la vista. Leorio al darse cuenta de que habían notado su presencia, se volteó. No sabía por qué pero sentía que el mundo se le desmoronaba... Sentía un desánimo. Sentía..., ¿desilusión?. Era estúpido sentirse así, él lo sabía... Pero tampoco quería entender por qué aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentirse así... Ciertamente, las escuchó por casualidad... ¿A qué se debían? _'Tus caricias no han cambiado...'_ Las palabras volvieron a su memoria. ¿Acaso Joseph y Kurapika...? 

- ¡Leorio! 

El más alto levantó la vista y vio al par de adolescentes que, estilando agua, saltaron sobre él.

- ¡Whaaa!!! ¡Están mojados! ¡Quítense! . - sentía esas cuatro manos que lo presionaban contra la arena, mientras dos pares de ojos le miraban juguetones. 

- ¡No puedes con nosotros, ojisan!

- ¡Deberás meterte al agua!

Leorio sonrió. Eso sería lo mejor... olvidar aquello.

- Mpph, está bien... Igual deberé quitarme la ropa, ¡si ustedes me mojaron entero!

- Jijijiji.

- ¿Ves que sí resultaría, Gon?

- Sí n_n

- Ya, pero ¡quítense!

El par de chicos se levantó del más alto y éste les dijo que mientras se quitaba la ropa, siguieran jugando. Los otros sólo asintieron...

- Kurapika...

El rubio observaba a Leorio cuando Joseph le habló.

- ¿Eh? - murmuró dirigiendo su mirada a Joseph que ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado.

- ¿Crees que te oyó?

- Por la reacción que tuvo, es lo más probable - respondió suavemente -. 'Aunque es extraño' - pensó.

Lena venía tras Leorio y miró con una sonrisa al par de chicos que se había lanzado sobre él, cuando vio que Joseph y Kurapika no reaccionaban ante aquel cuadro tan gracioso. Entonces sentándose cerca, les habló:

- Chicos, ¿qué se supone que Leorio escuchó?

- Lena... - murmuró el rubio.

- Nosotros estábamos conversando y...

- Ustedes creen que Leorio oyó parte de la conversación.

- Sí - volvió a murmurar el rubio.

- Mmm... - la chica levantó la vista hacia Leorio que estaba callado, mientras se quitaba la ropa. Cerró los ojos un momento, luego frunció el ceño y, abriendo sus ojos, levantó la vista hacia los chicos que la observaban en silencio. Negando con la cabeza, les dijo -: Qué extraño...

- ¿Qué? - interrogó un sorprendido Joh. 

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No... es sólo que parece que a Leorio le gusta mucho nadar ^^U

Joseph pestañeó varias veces y se concentró un poco.

- Pues... yo también creo lo mismo, sólo está pensando en eso -_-U

- O sino ya notó que ustedes tienen poder empático - afirmó Kurapika.

- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Joseph.

- Kurapika tiene razón - acordó la rubia, pensativa -. No quiere que nosotros sepamos lo que piensa... ¿Cómo lo habrá notado?

El rubio se levantó.

- ¿Kurapika? - Lena detuvo a su hermano posando su mano en el hombro de él.

- Quiere ir a hablar con Leorio, déjalo.

El rubio se acercó a Leorio rápidamente. Se disponía a hablar, pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, porque éste, que ya se había quitado la ropa, lo miró un momento y, tomándolo de la mano izquierda, lo arrastró hasta el mar. 

Joseph y Lena: O.o!!

- ¿Sentiste eso? o.o

- Sí o.o

El par de hermanos se miró sorprendido. 

¿Habían leído mal? 

No. Estaba muy claro. 

Lo que decía en los pensamientos de Leorio era: 'Por qué no me lo dijiste' en letras mayúsculas, fosforescentes y con varios signos de exclamación e interrogación.

El rubio se hallaba en shock cuando lo jalaron hasta el mar y allí fue usado de escudo cuando Killua y Gon comenzaron a tirarles agua. Sonriendo alegremente, se entretuvo con todos, decidiendo que aquello que debía hablar con Leorio, lo dejaría para más tarde.

- ¿Por qué... no vienen con nosotros? - Alex, que había salido del agua corriendo, les hablaba agitadamente a sus hermanos.

- No quiero - dijo la chica de manera aburrida.

- Yo tampoco... - murmuró Joseph, intentando no mirar a su hermano. 

Entonces sintió como dos brazos lo tomaban de la cintura y de un momento a otro se encontraba sobre el hombro de su hermano. 

- ¡Alee~x!! ¡Suéltame! . (N/A: O.o Se me hace conocido esto!)

Joseph miraba suplicante a su hermana, mientras ésta sólo sonreía agitando su mano en son de despedida.

Joseph con cara de angustia.

Dejando de resistirse, Alex lo llevó hasta a la orilla y allí lo dejó sobre la arena. 

- Alex, yo...

- ¿Por qué? - le interrumpió su hermano mayor.

- ¿Eh?

- Aún no entiendo por qué... Hana y Míqel nunca me dijeron qué sucedió ese día... 

El de ojos pardos pudo sentir la angustia de su hermano, pero sólo bajó la vista.

- A ver... debías tener unos 10 años y yo había hecho uno de mis viajes y cuando volví ¡ninguno quiso decirme qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi hermano!- exclamó ahora enojado. 

Joseph volvió a callar.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Está bien, Alex! Si tanto te interesa... 

Alsandair sonrió grandemente. Tal vez no lograría sacarle información, pero al menos le estaba dando la oportunidad de intentarlo otra vez. Y es que nunca supo por qué de un día a otro su pequeño hermano le temía al mar... (N/A: Tanto escándalo por eso ¬¬)

- ¡Vamos! 

Joseph miró con algo de miedo al mar... Se veía sereno y los chicos parecían disfrutar de él. Recordó cuando era pequeño y sonrió. Tal vez intentarlo no estaría mal...

- Bien.

Alex, que estaba no muy lejos de la orilla dentro del mar, le hacía señas para que entrara. Sin ningún apuro fue entrando, haciendo algunas muecas. Bien, la playa era hermosa y todo... pero ¿quién les decía que el agua no era fría? 

Dentro del mar, la arena era suave bajo sus pies. Abajo se veían burbujitas y nuevamente recordó cuando era pequeño... cuando junto a su hermano recolectaban pequeñas criaturas marinas... Comenzó a sentir que la brisa era cada vez más fuerte, pero no le dio importancia. Estaba tan absorto observando el fondo y recordando, mientras caminaba más adentro que no oyó los gritos de su hermano y de Kurapika. Levantó la vista y la vio... Una gran ola se acercaba. Estaba paralizado, mientras la empatía se hacía cada vez más fuerte logrando sentir todas las emociones de las personas que corrían alarmadas. Comenzó a desesperarse. Los sonidos no paraban. Los pensamientos tampoco. Al único que no le oía los pensamientos era a su hermano. Su cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, saturada de tantas emociones. Un fuerte '¡Basta!' se escapó de sus labios cuando todo fue negro.

****~~~~****

Continuará...

**Nota final: **Bien, qué les pareció? Muy tedioso? Entretenido? Inentendible? O lo corté muy de repente? Lo siento mucho... Ahora yo cacho que deberán esperar mil años más... Lo siento, soy realista y me conozco demasiado bien... (eso suena más a pesimismo...)

**Aki-chan:** Dale con lo del botón... Tus deseos han sido cumplidos... Al fin lo subí! Ehhhh!!! Ehhhh!! *Karla salta de felicidad, pero por estar enferma se marea y tropieza* @_@ Mi cabecita T_T Lo único que hice fue fumarme un cigarro y me enfermé al tiro!!! Qué rabia, ni eso puedo hacer sin tener que enfermarme ù_u Soy tan piñuflaa!!! ToT Y bueno, he sacado la conclusión de que fumar hace mal (ù___u) 

Espero que te haya gustado esta 2da parte.. Hartos besitos! Adieu!

**Ángel de Luz:** Linda!!! Al fin subí esta segunda parte!!!! Lo siento por no hacerlo demasiado emocionante... La charla la tendrán en el siguiente capítulo (que por cierto, estoy trabajando como loca en él) LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! T_____T *Karla llorando en su rincón. Kaede va la levanta, la sacude un poco y la deja tirada ahí mismo* @__@ Gracias, Kaede.

Kaede: De nada ^o^

Gracias por tu apoyo y por el de Diamond!!! Hartos besitos y te me cuidas... Y nos vemos como siempre en el msn (si es que no se te cae -_-U)

**Kotorimoon:** A mí también me encantan esos finales tan cursis y vomitivos! (XD) Sí, no sé qué tengo en contra de las cosas cursis... Veía Orphen y tuve que apagar el televisor y correr al baño... Las náuseas me ganaron u_uU Pero de igual forma me contradigo! Soy muy cursi para mis cosas! Espero que esta segunda parte de haya gustado!

**Angy Higurashi:** De verdad??? Qué bueno que te haya gustado!!! Espero que no estés muy enojada conmigo por no subir renunca la segunda parte... Ojalá te haya gustado! (Sólo imaginarme esa escena de Gon explicándole a Killua cómo comer, me da mucha risa XD)

**Kyo:** T_____T Te he echado mucho de menos u_u Cómo te ha ido??? Espero que bien... Al fin, hija! Lo subí! ^__^ Espero que te haya gustado... aunque no estuvo muy emocionante -o-U Y el principio me costó escribirlo ù_u. (aunque con toda la práctica y eso, no fue demasiada empresa ^^U Eso sonó raro -_-U) Niña! Estuve tres semanas sin internet T__T Ahora he de comenzar a enviarte millones de email's y alguna que otra carta!!! ^o^

Muchos besitos!!!

**Kilaki:** Holaaaaa!!!! Por fin!!! Lo subí, lo subí!! Ehhh!!! Auch! Mi cabeza .! ... Eh.. Creo que aún queda fic para rato ^^U Así que aún no hay declaraciones ni cositas que me dan cosita (XDD) T___T Lloraré! ¡o¡ Soy una vieja depresiva, noooooooo!!!!! *Karla en crisis. Kaede vuelve a golpearla* @_@ Gracias otra vez, Kaede. Eh.. eh.. Eso XD Mejor te dejo!

Ciao!

**+Faye+:** Aún sigues diciendo 'filo con que te demores'??? Yo soy la reina de los demorones y demoronas, y el rey es Danny ù_uU Pero ése no es el punto... GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC!!! Qué bueno que te haya gustado!!! Cierto que Kaede es genial?? Yo la amo *-* *Kaede la mira asustada* Por qué me miras así, Kaedita linda?? *o* *Kaede retrocede*

Kaede: Me das miedo T_T

*Karla estirando la trompa de elefante, corre donde Kaede para besarla y sólo se escucha el sonido de un GRAN beso*

Kaede: *tirada en el suelo* @o@ *volviendo a la normalidad* Eres una depravada!!!!

Jojojo ^o^U Bueno, adieu!

**Kany-chan:** Lo subí!!! ^___^ Con todas las cosas que dices haces que me sonroje por millonésima vez! Me sonrojo por todo! ù_u Habrá algún remedio para eso? Le pondría de nombre 'Anti-tomate'.. No, eso suena tonto... A ver.. No se me ocurre nada con este dolor de cabeza u_u Bueno, espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte ^_^ Chaos!

**Gael:** T____T No voy a decir que cuando leí tu review me sentí muy triste... ya lo dije ¬¬ Sí, me sentí triste u_u Pero ya se me pasó!! Por qué? Porque al fin subí este cap!! (bueno, aún no, porque toy escribiendo esto, pero ya lo haré ^^U) Ojalá te haya gustado este capi ^^ Y no me retes tanto T_T (sé que lo merezco, pero bueno... eso ^^U) Ah!! Es cierto... No sé si continúe 'Te quiero' Supuestamente es 'one shot'... Pero estoy trabajando en otro proyecto... algo rarífico XD

**Nicoyasha:** Recuerdas el mail? Ahí creo que te respondí toditito... Igual: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA COSITA RARA!!! XD (eso sonó feo...)

**Chibi-poio:** HOLAAAA!!!! ^O^ Al fin!!! *se escucha al fondo el canto del 'Haleluya'* Ya te lo había dicho, a mí también me encanta tu forma de escribir! o! Bueno, ya subí este capi... Espero que te haya gustado!!! 

Bien... llegó la hora de decir adios (mi cabezaaaa, me dueeeleeee o) Ciau!! 

_"Los actos son nuestro símbolo"_


	5. V De sentimientos

La leyenda de Samain...

**Nota**: Supuestamente esto debía estar en inet el 1ro de junio... pero por razones particulares (millones de trabajos, además de que a mi hermano le dio por arreglar su computador-después explico bien eso-) no pude publicarlo!!! ToT Pero igual... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Chibi! :D

Espero que te guste lo que sigue, corazón n.n

Un beso a todas las que han seguido mi fic!

Una cosita... odio a ff.net por no permitir ya el guión bajo y el asterisco y el... se me olvidó el nombre!!! .

¤ ¤ ¤

**Capítulo 4**: _"De sentimientos..."_

_"Atatakai kono omoi... nee, hito wa donna namae de yondeiru no?" _

_-Aquel sentimiento cálido... dime, ¿cuál es el nombre que las personas le dan?-_

¤ ¤ ¤

Eclipse Lunar. Gran edificio y destacado entre todos los demás de aquella isla. La luz amarillenta de las bellas lámparas de caracolas que colgaban del alto techo del primer piso, se reflejaba afuera, en la calle. Dentro, el suelo alfombrado te recibía de color bermellón. Jóvenes parejas, solitarios muchachos... parecían escurrirse dentro y fuera del gran hotel. La época veraniega era todo un caos... Isla Luna parecía vestirse de luces en las noches de verano... mientras el dulce olor a "mango" se esparcía por todo el lugar, llevando a todas las personas, residentes y viajeros, a un estado laxo..., pero sólo la gran marejada arruinaba todo aquello.

Lena, la hija menor de los dueños del recinto, con una expresión confusa –para ellos- les había dicho que volvieran al hotel y le avisaran a Aodhan sobre lo ocurrido. Éste sabría qué hacer. Nombró a una tal Marié, pero fue en leves balbuceos algo sofocados. Las lágrimas no la querían dejar en paz, aunque un leve brillo de alivio y confianza había en sus ojos... ¿acaso lloraba de alegría?

Gon y Killua sólo asintieron, partiendo rápidamente...

...pero se desviaron del camino al hotel, cuando percibieron algo extraño en el ambiente. Fueron acompañados por sus cuerpos, quienes fueron conducidos hasta la casa de una anciana. Ésta les hizo entrar en la casa, donde la anciana les dio abrigo y comida. Killua sólo miró algo desconfiado, pero al ver que Gon comía alegremente, abrigado con la chaqueta que la vieja le había dado, decidió aceptar los cálidos regalos.

¤ ¤ ¤

Sí. Antiguo. Así se le podía definir a todo lo que les rodeaba. No viejo... Las cosas puestas en su lugar. Candelabros de cobre brillaban bajo las llamas de las velas, encendidas sólo por gusto. La larga mesa de madera, con sus sillas acompañantes las cuales estaban talladas en formas enroscadas. Las cortinas y visillos salpicados de rosas. Los sillones de cuero: entre ellos, destacaba uno grande. La mesita de centro, repleta de adornos zoomorfos. Las diferentes plantas, invadiendo cada esquina. El piso de madera crujía bajo sus pies. Sí, antiguo...

Sólo el parloteo de la anciana inundaba el espacio elevado. Aquello le mareaba, pero al parecer a Gon no. Killua había mantenido su mirada sobre él, hasta que la anciana sentada en el gran sillón, se dirigió al pequeño. Ésta ciertamente había notado la gran atención del pequeño y, sobre todo, la disipación de una leve angustia gracias a sus relatos...

- ¿Quieres saber la historia del hechicero Ìphos?

Gon sonrió complaciendo a la anciana, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que su rostro pareciera un poco juvenil.

- ¡Claro! – respondió.

Killua miró esta vez a la anciana. Algo le decía que aquel relato sería interesante... o más bien, había sentido un remesón perturbador en su interior al oír el nombre 'Ìphos'...

La antigua anciana pareció removerse en su lugar, aunque podría haber sido tan sólo un efecto óptico creado por la suave brisa que sopló entrando por la ventana a medio cerrar, agitando así las llamas de las velas y perturbando las sombras.

- Habrá sido más de medio siglo, desde que me contaron la historia de Ìphos...

¤ ¤ ¤

Bien, el día al fin había acabado de una u otra forma. La noche se tornó añil, reflejándose en el embravecido mar. El viento no había cesado su violento y frío recorrido, el cual arrastraba vertiginosamente a las oscuras nubes... al igual que no habían cesado los pensamientos del joven pelinegro. La preocupación y, quizás, algunos otros sentimientos, le habían llevado a un estado realmente calmo y extraño que Killua no lograba -pero intentaba- comprender. Y además... el relato de aquella anciana...

Anteriormente se había preocupado bastante por esta razón: el relato de la anciana. Pero no pudo evitar ponerle más atención al estado de su amigo que a sus propias preocupaciones.

Varias veces lo había visto callado, con el ceño fruncido y meditabundo. Eso sucedía con alguna contrariedad o cuando se proponía algo... así de tanto recordaba Killua el tiempo que estuvo junto al joven... así de tanto le conocía. Pero no recordaba aquella expresión tan calma. Sin un ápice de sentimientos, pero que al mismo tiempo le envolvía un aire de absoluta angustia...

Y algo le hacía sentir... o, más bien, le decía que aquello le hacía ver más hermoso. Tal vez era tonto pensar algo así, pero no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento al ver el aspecto de Gon en aquel estado... inmutable. Ah, sí. Ésa era la palabra: Inmutable.

Desvió la mirada. Aquello no estaba bien.

¿O sí?

¿Acaso quebrantaba alguna regla al sentirse atraído de esa manera hacia su mejor amigo?

¡¿Pero qué cosas pensaba?! ¿Cómo era eso de que se sentía atraído a su mejor amigo?

Volvió a posarle su mirada. Y volvió a quitarla.

¡Sí! ù.u Lo hubiera seguido ignorando de no ser porque de algún modo "lo sabía" –hacía mucho- pero no lo había querido asumir. ¡Gon le gustaba! ¤martillazo psicológico¤ ¡Está bien! No sólo le gustaba... le quería... y todas esas cosas cursis ¬¬.

Pero...

Killua esta vez se angustió.

Gon era su amigo..., peor. Era su mejor amigo –como un hermano-.

Amigo...

Otra palabra más que le sorprendía.

Amistad. Confianza. Unión...

"- Nunca traiciones a tus amigos..."

¿Le estaba traicionando? ¿Traicionaba su amistad?

_No puedes ser amigo de quien te enamoras._

- Porque es absurdo...

Cerró los ojos un momento, en una expresión triste...

- ¿Qué es absurdo?

Con sobresalto, Killua miró a su "amigo". ¡Ni siquiera había notado que había dicho aquello en voz alta!

- "¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!! ù.u ¡Es sólo que es absurdo que me haya enamorado de ti, siendo que eres mi mejor amigo! ¬.¬ ¡Seguro que ya nada es absurdo! ." – pensó.

Gon lo miró extrañado, presenciando aquel espectáculo de expresiones de su amigo.

- ¿Killua?

- ¿C-crees que Joseph esté bien? o.o – dijo, sin darse cuenta de que balbuceaba, ya desesperado por tales pensamientos.

Gon sonrió. Y Killua se sonrojó intensamente.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó –. Te lo aseguro, Killua. Leorio es un gran médico y sabrá cuidarle.

Suspiró.

No cabía duda en su interior de que Gon era la luz que tantas veces le había llegado a cegar..., la que tantas veces le convencía de que todo saldría bien y le daba valor. ¿Acaso dependía ya de aquella luz?

- '¿Acaso dependo de ti, Gon?' – se preguntaba como ya mil veces se había preguntado, cuando se hallaba allá lejos..., mirando fijamente los brillantes astros... cuando le recordaba con esa sonrisa y no hallaba el momento de volver a estar junto al chiquillo.

Gon...__

_Mi amigo..._

Y, tal vez, era ésa la palabra que no encajaba: _"amigo"_...

- ¡Je! Tienes razón – sonrió Killua, algo burlón.

Gon sólo sonrió un poco, apareciéndole una gotita a un costado de su rostro, para luego normalizarse y seguir caminando.

Killua volvió a mirarle de reojo y luego miró al frente cuando un recuerdo, no muy acorde al momento, se le vino a la cabeza. Esa mañana... habían sucedido varias cosas.

_Y volvía a aplazarlas..._

Isla Luna era hermosa, de eso no había duda, pese a lo poco que conocían del lugar... pero aquel _Iphara_ dejó marcado su paso y horrorosas consecuencias... Una de ellas: la inconsciencia de Joseph...

Sólo se veían unas pocas personas rondando con pasos inseguros las calles del pueblo. El viento daba una sensación de furia y violencia que les afectaba, menos a Gon y Killua quienes seguían su habitual ritmo, recientemente silenciosos..., _¡pero si sus pensamientos se materializaran, habrían llovido rocas!_

Y ya cerca del hotel...

- Gon.

Gon se detuvo y le miró con gesto curioso. Hacía unos momentos, después del leve intercambio de palabras anterior, se había hundido en sus pensamientos y no había estado poniendo atención a nada... Killua comprendió la muda pregunta en aquel gesto del muchacho. Estrechó un poco la mirada.

- Estás extraño...

Hacía rato, incluso antes de que hablaran... en la casa de la anciana, que había estado percibiendo aquella angustia como un frío que le alcanzaba levemente.

- ¿Uh? ¿Extraño? – Gon preguntó... algo nervioso.

Y Killua sólo pudo comprobar con este gesto que estaba en lo correcto: Gon estaba angustiado por algo...

- Sí, quiero decir..., algo te sucede – continuó.

- Por qué lo dices...

- Te noto a-

El viento sopló aún más fríamente, haciendo temblar al par.

- ¡Brrr! ¡Hace frío! ¡Volvamos al hotel! – exclamó Gon, frotándose los brazos por sobre la tela de la chaqueta, tal vez intentando cambiar el tema... - ¡Corramos! – o tal vez sí tenía frío...

Pero aún así, Killua bufó. ¡Maldito Gon que le cambiaba el tema y traicionero viento que le congelaba hasta ciertas partes! Gon tenía razón, lo mejor era regresar pronto. Allí al menos podría abrigarse y pedir algo caliente. ¿Leche chocolatada? Seh...

Y corrió tras él, sonriendo un poco... mientras su corazón latía presuroso...

_Mientras asumía la razón de su celeridad._

¤ ¤ ¤

Alto e imponente les saludó el gran edificio, que con sus luces y a pesar de lo abrumador del ambiente, iluminaba y llenaba de una calidez a las personas que pasaban cerca. Pocas, pero igual rondaban cerca.

El Iphara sólo hacía que las personas que no conocían bien el lugar, se atemorizaran incluso de las calles de la ciudadela... pero ciertamente, las desgracias no se posaban sobre los turistas: los isleños eran los "desgraciados", por así decirlo.

La recepción no estaba muy concurrida y un abandonado Aodhan observaba aburrido los números iluminados del elevador. Sólo se podía mirar a través de la puerta que daba al comedor a las personas que a esa hora tomaban el té, o cenaban... o sólo conversaban con algún amigo, mientras los pocos meseros se deslizaban por entre las mesas.

Gon y Killua sólo entraron y se acercaron silenciosamente a la recepción.

- Ahora saldrá un botones -.- - murmuró de manera aburrida con los ojos puestos en la puerta del elevador.. y, efectivamente, un chico con chaleco rojo y pantalones negros salió de allí.

- ¡Apuesto a que ha sido lo único que ha salido de allí, desde que nos fuimos! – exclamó Killua.

- Ajá.. – respondió el moreno recepcionista sin siquiera mirarlos, pero entonces abrió los ojos muchísimo y se volteó a mirarlos -. ¡Ustedes! O.o ¡¡Huh!! ¿Y la señorita?! ¡Me enteré que hubo un Iphara! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡Respondan!

Aodhan estiraba los brazos contra el mesón en ademán de treparse a la recepción y agredir a los chicos, si ellos no le respondían pronto.

- ¡Tranquilo! o.o – exclamó Gon.

- ¡Pero, respondan! ò.o – insistió Aodhan, ya encima de la mesa.

Killua sólo frunció el ceño. Ciertamente, ya no eran los únicos que estaban allí esperando a ser atendidos. Había un par de personas observándoles como si fueran tres monstruos discutiendo la destrucción del mundo ¬¬U.

- ¡Cálmate! ¡Hay más personas observando! ¬¬

Aodhan miró más allá de los chicos y sonrojándose furiosamente, casi cae al bajarse de manera acelerada del mesón.

- Lo siento... – murmuró bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes – Gon sonrió -. Lena te debe importar mucho, ¿no es así?

- Así es... – respondió sin pensarlo, para luego reaccionar sonrojándose nuevamente-. ¡Eh?! ¡No! ¡No es así! ¿Cómo podría importarme una persona como ella?! Tan caprichosa, salvaje, terca, nada delicada – Aodhan siguió enumerando más defectos de la jovencita, mientras a Gon le aparecía una gotita de nerviosismo a un lado del rostro y a Killua le saltaba una venita de fastidio -, idiota, egoísta...

- ¡Lena se encuentra bien! –interrumpió Killua el apasionado enlistado de defectos, haciendo que Aodhan callara iluminándosele los ojos.

- ¿Y Joseph?, ¿y Alsandeir?

Killua suspiró.

- Joseph fue arrastrado por las olas, pero Alex le salvó... – afirmó Gon, algo triste.

Un dejo de sorpresa y miedo se dejó ver en la mirada del joven.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo se encuentra?! ¿Dónde están ahora?

- Están en su casa... Leorio le examinó y dijo que no era necesario llevarlo a un hospital. Más sabiendo que es nada vasto y que la marejada dejó muchas víctimas.

- Claro – murmuró Aodhan, con una sonrisa triste -. Siempre sucede lo mismo... – silencio -. Pero lo importante es que no le ocurrió nada grave a Joseph, ¿no? – dijo ahora sonriendo un poco animado.

Gon y Killua sonrieron de vuelta.

- Bien, chicos... será mejor que vayan a descansar... n.nU – les dijo Aodhan señalando a las personas que aún esperaban.

- ¡Ah, sí! – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

¤ ¤ ¤

No había notado el tiempo que llevaba mirando a través del cristal. Sólo se había mantenido allí, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, desde que se había cansado de analizar al bicho del techo -¿era o no era una araña?. Ni siquiera llevaba algún libro de bolsillo... bueno, tampoco en ese momento se acordó de un libro. Más bien, su mente no tenía espacio para recuerdos - en ese momento.

Siendo tal vez otra persona ya hubiera hecho un hoyo en el suelo con sus paseos nerviosos a lo largo del pasillo. Pero él sencillamente prefería calmarse y esperar.

Hacía unos momentos Lena había despachado a Gon y a Killua. Hacía unos momentos él se había limitado a abrazar a la pequeña. Y hacía unos momentos que se había quedado sólo –a pesar de que le dijeran que podía entrar a la habitación de Joseph.

Tampoco estaba tan calmo. Estaba preocupado. Pero no por Joseph –ya no como antes-, sino por Alex. El joven se notaba demasiado angustiado. Seguramente se estaba culpando por lo que "casi" le sucede a su hermano.

Alsandair, al igual que sus hermanos, era nativo de Isla Luna, sin embargo, no creía en eso del "Iphara". Contrario a Lena, que a pesar de que Joseph se hubiera casi ahogado, ella sabía que nada le sucedería a su hermano – aunque el susto del momento no se lo quitó nadie.

Kurapika siguió divagando, hasta que una frazada le cubrió la espalda. Se volteó de inmediato a ver quién era el amable y se encontró con un alto y serio personaje, tras unos anteojos transparentes y con una taza de café en sus manos.

- ¿Quieres? – Leorio preguntó, acercándole la taza.

Kurapika sólo se limitó a recibirla, con la mano izquierda, pronunciando un tenue "gracias".

El moreno se sentó a su lado.

- Tu mano – murmuró.

- ¿Eh?

Leorio sin previo aviso tomó el brazo derecho de Kurapika e hizo un firme movimiento, haciendo que el rubio soltara un grito de dolor.

- ¡Kurapika! ¡¿Has estado todo el día con esa mano así?! –exclamó Leorio, señalando la hinchada muñeca del joven.

- No.. no creí que fuera...

- Cof, cof – interrumpió Lena, para luego mirarlos con una sonrisa pícara, olvidando por un momento a lo que iba -. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Leorio y Kurapika, que se habían volteado luego de oírla aclararse la garganta, se sonrojaron sólo un poco.

La chica ante el silencio preguntó:

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – ya lo sabía... lo había leído en la mente de Leorio.

- Nada... – murmuró el rubio en un tono algo... ¿triste?

Leorio lo miró con cara de "¿cómo que no sucede nada?!" y luego dijo a Lena, señalando la muñeca del joven:

- Lena, ¿crees que esto es nada?

La muchacha lanzó un leve "¡Oh!" y se acercó rápidamente a Kurapika. Podía sentir el dolor que sentía el joven y se preocupó.

- Kurapika, esto se ve muy mal – le dijo mirándolo angustiada -. ¿Cómo te sucedió?

- Larga historia... – murmuró Leorio.

- En la mañana, antes de bajar... – Kurapika le relató lo que sucedió.

Lena ahora contenía las ganas de reír. Había entrado en los recuerdos de Leorio y lo había visto todo.

- Qué miedo... – murmuró después de un momento -. Que esos dos chicos cayeran sobre ti no es demasiado, pero que además cayera este grandulón...

- Sí, Lena. Fue horrible – dijo Kurapika tranquilamente.

Leorio hacía rato que tenía ganas de gritarles...

- ¡¿Qué están insinuando?! ¿Que estoy gordo?! ò.o – e igual lo hizo.

- Sí – afirmaron Lena y Kurapika, en complicidad.

Porque la verdad... era que Leorio parecía más fideo que otra cosa ¬¬U. Aún así...

- ¡¿Qué?! ò.ó – Leorio les siguió el juego -.-U.

- Ahora entiendo por qué tenías esa cara cuando bajaron a la recepción n.nU – dijo Lena refiriéndose a lo que sucedió después de la caída -... ¿o no habrá sido porque pasó otra cosa aparte... más temprano?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron los dos jóvenes, más que sonrojados.

Ella y su bocota... De un momento a otro Lena estaba muy pálida y sudando frío. Kurapika como pudo le envió miles de amenazas asesinas –¿quién no haría eso con una bocona como ella? -.-u-

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lena?! – inquirió Leorio, sonrojado aún.

- Eh, quiero decir... que tal vez Kurapika durmió mal y bueno... tú me entiendes n.nUU – Leorio la miró con cara –sonrojada- de pocos amigo -. Lo importante ahora es que deben atenderte esa mano, Kurapika.

- Si sólo se dejara atender... – rezongó Leorio, mirando a Kurapika.

- No es para tanto – dijo el rubio, desviando su mirada, cuando nuevamente Leorio le tomó la muñeca y volvió a sentir aquella punzada de dolor. No pudo evitar soltar un nuevo quejido.

- ¡Leorio, eres un bruto! – exclamó la chica espantada.

- ¡No soy bruto! – replicó Leorio con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Sólo obligo a este cabeza dura a que deje su tonto _orgullo_ de lado y que note de una buena vez que esto no está nada bien!

¡Orgullo! Y claro, Kurapika recién lo notaba. ¡Le dolía como el demonio!

- "¿Cabeza dura?" – pensó.

Lena miró sorprendida a Leorio.

Silencio. Los tres habían callado, Leorio miraba a Kurapika con reproche; Kurapika, apretando los dientes, sólo miraba el suelo y Lena miraba a los dos chicos con rostro grave.

La taza de café olvidada en la mesita de centro...

Hasta que la chica recordó a lo que venía.

- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó, asustándolos y llamando su atención -. Yo venía a preguntarles si quieren quedarse aquí o prefieren volver al hotel... – pausa -. Aunque yo diría que es mejor que se queden, porque...

- No – interrumpió Leorio.

La chica leyó su mente durante esos segundos, pero sólo vio las imágenes de su habitación, un lugar específico donde una silla lo llenaba y en la cual se hallaba acomodado un maletín médico, supuso ella. Así adivinó que Leorio prefería llevar a Kurapika al hotel.

Pero Leorio escondía algo...

Kurapika sólo imaginó la razón de por qué Leorio se negaba a quedarse: sus herramientas médicas debían estar en el hotel. Aunque a decir verdad, no era muy probable ya que estaban de vacaciones. ¿Entonces?

- Tengo las cosas necesarias para aliviar esa mano en el hotel, así que será mejor que volvamos – declaró seriamente Leorio.

Aunque había algo en su voz que no sonaba muy convincente, las imágenes de su conciencia terminaron convenciendo a la chica.

Pero al rubio kuruta no logró persuadir.

- ¿Trajiste tus herramientas estando de vacaciones? – preguntó Kurapika, sarcástico.

Lena miró con desapruebo a Kurapika y Leorio suspiró, para luego levantarse –soltando con cuidado el brazo del rubio.

- Yo no voy a ser el que después se ande quejando – Kurapika iba a decir algo, pero Leorio le lanzó una de esas miradas que dicen "aún no termino de hablar", que le sorprendió -, aunque en tu caso de orgullo crónico no creo que te quejes mucho – el rubio bajó la mirada avergonzado y Leorio continuó con una sonrisa breve que más parecía mueca sarcástica -. De todas formas: no es muy placentero estar con una mano inútil y doliéndote durante las vacaciones.

Lena sonrió. Aquella faceta persuasiva de Leorio le simpatizó bastante, y el aire profesional se acentuaba más con aquellos anteojos –una de las cosas que había llevado al paseo, al parecer para leer una pequeña historieta. Se notaba que Leorio era una de las pocas personas que podían hacer flaquear el orgullo de Kurapika.

Pero Kurapika permanecía en silencio.

Y Lena le miró. Comenzó a captar algunas imágenes y supo por qué Kurapika no quería ir con Leorio: _había cierta conversación pendiente..._

Leorio frunció el ceño, ya harto de todo. Se quitó las gafas, guardándolas en uno de sus bolsillos para frotarse los ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar -gesto de cansancio- y luego articuló hacia Lena, con voz algo seca:

- Joseph despertará en cualquier momento. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que será mejor que regrese al hotel... – miró a Kurapika para luego volver a mirar a Lena -. Cuando Joseph despierte va a estar sediento, procura tenerle líquido a mano.

Lena asintió, sin saber qué decir. Entonces Leorio se acercó raudo, besándole la mejilla a la chica, para la luego dar media vuelta, pronunciar un escueto "adios" y...

- Espera.

...ser detenido por la voz de Kurapika.

- Iré contigo...

¤ ¤ ¤

Ya habían salido y Lena se había quedado sola y pensativa. Cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué utilizó Leorio para curar a mi hermano?

Joseph había sufrido ciertas contusiones -el mismo Leorio les había dicho eso- pero en medio de la confusión –Leorio con Joseph en brazos llevándolo de inmediato a la que, supuso, era la habitación de Joseph (y lo era) y encerrándose allí- no se les ocurrió preguntar cómo había curado al joven cuando unos 5 minutos después (en realidad mucho más tiempo), el alto médico salió diciendo que Joseph estaba bien. Sólo eso les había importado –que el chico estuviera bien.

- Nen – dijo una voz tras ella, haciéndola volverse.

- Alex... – gimió la chica, al ver la figura de su hermano tan triste, pero luego preguntó -: ¿Nen? ¿Leorio utilizó Nen?

- Sí...

Lena bajó la mirada, nuevamente pensativa.

¡Entonces no era necesario llevarse a Kurapika al hotel! Esperen un momento... Kurapika tampoco tenía idea de aquel poder de Leorio. Pero, ¡¿cómo?!

- "¡Leorio me engañó! Utilizó viejos recuerdos... para que yo no interfiriera en su plan de llevárselo al hotel..." – sonrisa malévola -. "Jeje, por qué será..."

Lena comenzó a reírse muy bajo, poniendo su mejor cara de zorro –ojos rasgados, orejas y cola.

Pero entonces captó los pensamientos de Alex.

- _"Fue mi culpa..."_

- Nii-chan?

¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo llamaba de esa manera!

- ¿Mhm?

- ¡No te sientas culpable! – Alsandeir la miró con sorpresa -. Tú no tienes la culpa, ok? – le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, esas que desfiguran el rostro y que terminan contagiando -. Ahora iré a cuidar a Joseph.

- No, yo lo haré – replicó el joven, sonriendo.

Lena asintió.

- Está bien, pero le voy a llevar jugo de frutas a la habitación. Leorio dijo que despertaría sediento.

¤ ¤ ¤

La habitación de Joseph era toda alegría, todo orden. Unas cortinas color crema aquí, cubriendo el ventanal, salpicadas de las sombras nocturnas, del árbol estremeciéndose allí afuera. Miles de colgantes sujetos al techo en lo alto, todos siempre sonoros: con ese sonido peculiar y adormecedor de caracolas, metales, maderas... que ahora dormían. Las paredes de un suave celeste, sujetaban risueñas pinturas de paisajes de bahía, de playa, de agua marina... El escritorio arrinconado allí, con su silla de madera acompañante: todo en orden, menos aquellas monedas que se esparcían por toda la mesa... algunas que incluso descansaban en el suelo azul alfombrino: siempre tan descuidado con el dinero; también había una que otra estrella de mar seca, nunca en la misma posición, encima. Otros muebles más... Y la cama de mantas blanquecinas en medio de todo aquel mar.

El cuerpo con mortecina quietud. Alex volvió a sentarse en la misma silla que había usado anteriormente y observó el calmo dormir de su pequeño hermano... pequeño... ¿qué edad tenía? Como siempre su memoria le fallaba.

Leorio había dicho que en cualquier momento su hermano menor despertaría. Hasta entonces, debía esperar. Pero la espera lo llevaba a pensar, y, realmente, aquello le cansaba.

Miró tendido tiempo el rostro de Joseph. Los cabellos castaños caían sobre su frente, su rostro blanquecino... los labios juntos, lisos... Su cuerpo bajo las mantas se le antojaba rígido: le asustaba. Su pose calmada, todo en silencio... que era sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la brisa sedosa, colándose por entre la ventana a medio cerrar y rozando las cortinas... o por el sonido de su propia respiración que entre la quietud se le hacía, incluso, escandaloso.

La brisa sopló un poco más fuerte y los colgantes comenzaron todos a entonar su melodía y a bailar: caracolas, metales, maderas... Alex entristeciendo...

- _"Si no hubiera sido tan terco..." _– entrecerró sus ojos, aún mirando a Joseph -. _"Pero el "hubiera" no existe... Oh, mi dulce hermano... ¿Por qué me hiciste caso? ¿Por qué le haces caso al terco de tu hermano?"_

Alsandeir inspiró... y luego soltó un largo suspiro, ojos esmeralda y pupilas dilatadas. Cejas enarcadas en un gesto afligido.

-_"Si te hubiese pasado algo... yo... yo me muero"_

El viento volvió a entrar fuerte y las caracolas cantaron aún más alto. Se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacia la pared contraria, donde la ventana se hallaba. Cerró suavemente las hojas y volvió a su lugar.

_Aguardando..._

Le miró un momento más...

Joseph se movió un poco entre las sábanas, tal vez incómodo, tal vez muy cómodo... ya no parecía aquel cuerpo cadavérico de antes. Miró su rostro nuevamente. Las facciones suaves y dormidas y hermosas...

Alsandeir se inclinó un poco hacia delante, acercándose más. Pero Joseph de pronto comenzó a moverse... mucho...

Alex se levantó de inmediato, desesperado, sin saber qué hacer, mientras Joseph gemía agitado hasta que despertó, llamando desesperado a su hermano.

¤ ¤ ¤

Aodhan había estado impaciente esperando a que aquel ruidoso aparato, pues, sonase. Pero con obstinación, el aparato telefónico seguía donde mismo. ¿Acaso quería que incluso se moviera la cosa esa? Estaba volviéndose loco de impaciencia. Hasta que el dichoso teléfono habló su extraño idioma en "la", y el moreno de un salto cogió el auricular, pero en su emocionado e impulsivo paso, tropezó... y el teléfono le quedó de sombrero -.-U

Le habló Lena a un emocionado Aodhan –con teléfono-sombrero y todo- ya no con su tono de mandato típico hacia el joven, sino con uno calmado. Y cuando terminaron de hablar, el moreno suspiró tendido y volvió a la recepción.

- _"Así que sólo cuando hay alguna desgracia, tú te comportas más amable conmigo..."_

Suspiró.

- ¡Aodhan!

Aodhan se volvió a mirar a quien le había llamado.

Leorio le miraba con una suave sonrisa, mientras que Kurapika sólo se quedó un poco más alejado. Hizo un poco de memoria, porque no conocía muy bien a Leorio y no recordaba su nombre, pero éste lo notó:

- ¡Leorio! Mi nombre es Leorio, ¿recuerdas?

El joven se sonrojó adorablemente.

- Lo siento, lo había olvidado... ¡Ah! Usted es quien atendió a Joseph, ¿no?

- Claro n.n

- ¡No me imaginaba que usted fuese médico! – a Leorio le saltó una venita en la frente.

- "¡¿Qué insinúas con eso!? ò.ó " – pensó, furioso, para luego decirle con una sonrisa torcida -. ¿Por qué no? n.'''

- o.oU Err... porque usted se ve muy joven y bueno, jejeje n.nUUU "me va a matar, me va a matar T.T Kurapika, sálvame" – pensó el chico.

Pero Kurapika no leía pensamientos y... sólo reía interiormente.

- ¡Ah! Claro...

- Err... los jóvenes Gon y Killua ya están aquí, por si lo desean saber n.nUU

- Ok... – Leorio miró a Kurapika sonriendo -. Vamos, para así poderte atender con tranquilidad - el rubio desvió la mirada hacia Aodhan, quien lo observaba con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

Kurapika le hizo un leve gesto con los labios, que Leorio no vio y que Aodhan comprendió escasamente.

- Vamos... – terminó murmurando el rubio.

- Adiós, Aodhan...

- Erm... que pasen buena noche n.nU

Y en el elevador...

- Kurapika, ¿te sucede algo?

- No creo que te interese ¬¬

- ¡¡ò.o!!... Mejor no gasto mi saliva en ti ù.u

- Qué bien. Así mis oídos descansan -.-

- Grrrr... ò.ó ¿Sabías lo insoportable que eres? 

- Piensa lo que quieras -.-

- Deberías quedarte con esa mano así todo el verano... ¬¬¡

- Nadie te pidió que me atendieras ¬¬

Leorio le miró de manera enigmática.

- Es cierto... a veces ni siquiera sé por qué me preocupo por ti.

Kurapika abrió mucho los ojos, pero Leorio siguió hablando, desviando la mirada:

- ¡Ja! Debe ser por mi "sentido del deber".

El rubio inclinó un poco la cabeza. Leorio y su sentido del deber le hacían confundirse... pero luego dijo:

- Mejor dicho: eres un intrometido.

- ¡¿Qué?! ò.O

Kurapika le sonrió, y Leorio simplemente se quedó observando esa sonrisa, hasta que la puerta del elevador se abrió.

Caminaron sin palabras por el pasillo -recordando la caída-, no mucho antes de llegar a la habitación _109._

Kurapika tembló. Estarían... solos... Miró a Leorio quien había sacado la tarjeta y la insertaba, para poder entrar a la habitación y cómo después de abrirle le daba el paso de manera amable. Claro, por su estado deplorable de invalidez –nótese el sarcasmo. Bueno, eso era lo que el rubio pensaba. Sin embargo sabía muy bien que Leorio lo hacía porque era su amigo. Suspiró.

Leorio lo miró. Pero decidió no preguntar nada, sabiendo que el chico tampoco querría decirle nada. Le dijo que se sentara en la cama, mientras él iba al baño. Un momento después Leorio salió del baño, dirigiéndose a Kurapika con una leve sonrisa.

- Bien – murmuró arrodillándose en el suelo, cerca del rubio, a lo que Kurapika se sintió incómodo -, comencemos. Primero debo examinarte – Leorio miró hacia la cabecera de la cama y estiró su mano para alcanzar una almohada -. Levanta el brazo – el rubio obedeció y Leorio colocó la almohada sobre sus rodillas (las de Kurapika).

- ¿No... estás incómodo allí? – preguntó algo nervioso.

- Nah – replicó Leorio, tomando delicadamente (ahora ¬¬U) la hinchada muñeca -. No te preocupes... Bueno, ya sé más o menos cuando te duele. Siento mucho haberte lastimado antes, pero es que me sacas de quicio .

- Lo siento, Leorio...

Silencio.

- No te preocupes... – pausa. Leorio le hizo realizar algunos movimientos con la muñeca. Circulares y de arriba hacia abajo -. ...al parecer es disloque y la manera convencional es muy dolorosa y no me gusta... - le miró a los ojos -. Serían necesarias radiografías para saber con exactitud tu estado, pero estamos a varios kilómetros del hospital, así que...

- No me importa qué método utilices... – interrumpió Kurapika.

- Pero a mí sí, así que usaremos otras medidas.

- ¿Otras medidas?

- Las mismas que utilicé con Joseph.

¡Es cierto! Leorio había atendido a Joseph sin necesidad de su maletín de herramientas...

Kurapika lo miró de manera indescifrable. Iba a decirle algo, pero entonces no pudo. Leorio había posado un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolo.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un leve carmín.

Leorio volvió su vista a la mano del chico –nuevamente se había quedado mirándole- y acercó la suya, sin llegar a tocarlo. Kurapika pudo ver cómo un leve brillo manó de los dedos de Leorio como hilos finísimos que "entraron" en su muñeca.

Entonces sintió algo muy cálido... que se esparció desde la punta de sus dedos, hacia la palma de su mano, por todo su brazo y luego le recorrió todo el cuerpo... era el nen cálido de Leorio... Cerró los ojos... el dolor que antes sentía desapareció completamente.

- Listo.

Kurapika abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Mueve un poco la muñeca y dime si te duele.

Se miró la muñeca por un momento, ésta estaba deshinchada y ya no dolía como antes.

- Ya no duele...

- ¡Perfecto! – Leorio se levantó, sonriendo tontamente... y cortando la inspiración del momento ¬¬U.

...pero en realidad, era una sonrisa somnolienta... nuevamente hizo un gesto de cansancio y medio se tambaleó, preocupando a Kurapika quien quiso ayudarle.

- Estoy exhausto – susurró ya sentado en la cama a un lado de Kurapika -. Utilicé mucha energía...

- "Claro" – pensó el rubio -. "En Joseph y en mí... quizás cuán mal estaba Joseph y para no preocuparnos no nos dijiste..."

- Y bueno, todavía no soy superman con poderes ilimitados, jejeje – Leorio rió un poco.

- Tampoco te esfuerces tanto... – replicó Kurapika.

- ¡Ah! ¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¿Eso quiere decir que me quieres? – su tono no era de burla, pero Leorio le miró con una sonrisa de lado.

- Idiota... – murmuró el rubio, sonrojado y sin mirarle.

- Je... ahora el idiota soy yo...

Kurapika se volvió a él con su mejor cara de fastidio y luego le dijo:

- Leorio, ¿por qué me trajiste?

Qué directo... y ¿por qué no? (Karla: dile que sí, dile que sí xD Kaede: No pregunten, no intenten entenderla, no lo hagan... están advertidos...)

Leorio le observó con esa seriedad de a veces...

- Necesitaba preguntarte algo...

Nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué... cosa?

Leorio inspiró y luego exclamó:

- ¡Por qué no "me" dijiste que tú y Joseph tienen algo!

Kurapika abrió los ojos como platos, colocándose rojo como la grana. Leorio sólo le miraba expectante y notando el sonrojo del rubio, afirmó:

- ¡Así que es cierto!

- ¡Y a ti qué te importa! – replicó Kurapika, indignado.

- ¡Claro que me importa!

¿Celos?

Kurapika no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Y por qué?

Leorio se sonrojó. Millones de respuestas se le vinieron a la mente (la mayoría "vergonzosas" -.-U), pero sólo respondió:

- Somos amigos, ¿no?

El rubio bajó la mirada, dejando de sonreír.

- Claro...

Leorio frunció el ceño, para luego alzar las cejas, en un gesto preocupado.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- No... – Kurapika se llevó una mano al rostro -. Estoy cansado, será mejor que vaya a dormir – se levantó, pero Leorio lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- ¡Espera, Kurapika! Aún necesito hablar contigo...

Kurapika siguió dándole la espalda.

- Hace dos años llegué a esta isla buscando descansar de recuerdos. El lugar me asombró por su belleza y tranquilidad. Entonces conocí a Joseph quien sinceramente se ofreció a ayudarme a olvidar. Viví un año y unos meses en este lugar... y luego, al darme cuenta de que nada dio resultado, dejé la isla. Pero antes, Joseph me dijo que le diera sentido a esos recuerdos... Obviamente Joseph y yo ya no tenemos nada. ¿Eso era lo que querías saber?

Leorio aún no soltaba el brazo de Kurapika.

- ¿Qué recuerdos?

El rubio suspiró.

- De una persona...

Silencio.

- ¿Tú... amas a esa persona?

- Sí...

- Un hombre...

- ¿Y qué si lo es?

- No, es sólo que...

- Te repugna, ¿cierto?

- Kurapika, no-

- Porque no soy lo que ustedes los "normales" llaman "normal", ¿no? – Kurapika enfatizó aquellas palabras.

- ¡Kurapika!

- ¡¿Por qué _tu, _precisamente _tu _tenías que ser uno de esos "normales"?!

Kurapika se deshizo del agarre de Leorio e intentó correr, pero Leorio volvió a atraparlo, apretando contra su cuerpo a un histérico rubio que se movía de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse y gritando cuánto odiaba al médico. Éste ya lo había visto una vez en ese estado, aunque no "tan" histérico... lo malo era que no estaba muy consciente de lo que podía hacer, ya que la poca energía que le quedaba, la estaba usando para sostenerlo... entonces... lo besó...

¤ ¤ ¤

Continuará...

**Nota:** Me van a matar... Kaede: No la maten, fue idea mía que lo dejara hasta ahí! - Erm... ¿ya lo dije? Ah... el martes pasado iba a subir este cap, pero tenía un trabajo de historia muy importante... y bueno, iba a hacerlo al siguiente día pero a mi hermano le dio por arreglar no sé qué cosa (creo que la red de inet) y bueno, no tuve inet... hasta ayer ¬¬

Se estarán haciendo millones de preguntas, no? No quiero ilusionar a nadie, no sé qué sigue después de esto...

Mejor respondo luego los reviews, que me estoy comenzando a deprimir u.u

**¤ ¤ ¤**

**Aki-chan:** T.T sé que debes estar queriendo matarme en este preciso momento (o bueno, de seguro hace rato ya que me quieres matar, pero bueno...) Lo siento mucho!!!! o Además de que me demoré en publicar esta porqueriza, más encima me atrevo a dejarlo en un momento tan... tan...

Lo siento! T.T (Sorry porque no entré al msn el fin de semana... mi hermano estaba haciendo algunos arreglos y yo no pude usar inet) Gracias por apoyarme tanto!!! Te quiero montones, corazón, washis de my heart! XDD (a lo Mayu xD, a propósito... le quité los asteristcos, como no se puden usar de los otros -.-U)

**Kany-chan:** Chica! Al fin! Aleluya! Milagro! ¤cae un meteorito y se acaba el mundo¤ Cof, cof... errr... ya no tá tan corto! n.nUUU ¤Karla cree que con eso evitara que Kany-chan la mate¤ Pero bueh... espero que te haya gustado, jejeejejej Gracias por tu review, niña :D

**Clow**: Sorry!!!! No te respondí el review anterior!!!! Y sobre Kurapika... lo siento mucho, pero a Kaede le gusta esa pareja y pues... u.u obligada no más xD (como si a mí no me gustara escribir de ellos dos ¬¬U) ¿Qué cosa te enreda de la historia?

**Faye:** Otra vez te hago la misma pregunta: aún sigues diciendo "filo con que te demores"?? n.nUUU Sip, Iphara aparecerá... más adelante n.n Y sobre el GonxKillua, estaba pensando terminar primero con Leorio y Kurapika y dedicarme después por completo a Gon y Killua, que son mis favoritos! Y, una cosa más, gracias por el review! :D

**La chica D:** ToT no me pegues! UST... qué sigla más sexy xDD T.T de verdad piensas eso de mi historia?? (es cierto, son más difíciles de encontrar las desgraciadas ToT) Gracias por los plushies! ¤o¤ y por el review! :D

**Gael**: No te preocupes, no por nada me llaman Karla-llorona-lenta-chan xD y cuidado con el teclado, no vaya a hacer corto-circuito, corazón! :D Gracias por el review! :DD

**Kilaki:** No eres pervertida!!! Sólo algo fanática xD nah... yo soy igual xD Y sobre el lemon... FALTA! xD Y como le dije a Faye, quería terminar primero con Leorio y Kurapika y luego concentrarme en Gon y Killua, ok? Y una cosita... qué bueno que te guste el fic, corazón! - eso se me pegó de la Mayu xD Gracias por tu review, washis! :D

**Nicoyasha:** Loca!!! Al fin lo subí!!!! Al fin!!! (supuestamente lo iba a subir antes, para el cumple de la Chibi... pero no pude T.T) Joseph no tiene ninguna deuda... porque si la tuviera, habría muerto (eso no te lo había explicado n.nU) Y lo de la piedrita... falta, falta... gracias por tu apoyo y por tu contínua presión xD y sí!!! Eres una niña muy eufórica e impetuosa! XD

**Chibi-poio:** ToT Iba a subir este cap el día de tu cumpleaños como regalito, pero no pude!!!!! Además de que tuve miles de trabajos que preparar, mi hermano estaba haciendo arreglos con internet... (no sé cuántas veces lo he dicho ya...) Así que no usé casi en toda la semana la porquería T.T Pero igual, corazón: ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RECONTRAREATRAZADO, WASHIS DE MI CORAZON XO xD!!!

**Kyo**: ToT te echo de menos... mucho de menos! Cómo te ha ido?? Espero que bien T.T A mí me ha ido rebien! Tengo promedio 7 en mats... ToT te echo de menooooos!!!!!

Como siempre, feliz si me dejan esos reviewcitos bellos! n.n

Y bueno, la demorosamente lenta Karlucha care trucha se va a ver si puso la burra... o era la gallina?


	6. VI Noche de Samain

La leyenda de Samain…

**Nota:**

ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A MI CHICA SERSY CON LENTES, AKI-CHAN. (Akari – Akizuky)

_¡Amiga! Séh… este capítulo te lo dedico a ti con muchísimo cariño n.n._

_Espero que te agrade…_

_Te quiero montones, ¡no lo olvides!_

Te me cuidas, oki?

_¡Adieu!_

**Advertencia: **Strawberry Lemonade (Lemon -.-) Ah... también contraté a un censurador... así que recen para que NO funcione D ****

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤****

**Capítulo 5: **_"Samain Night"_

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤__

_So the love's not a simple thing_

_Nor our truths unwavering_

_Like the moon's pull on the tide_

_Our fingers touch… our hearts collide _

_I'll be a moon's breathe… from your side___

_[Así que el amor no es algo simple_

_Ni nuestras verdades son firmes_

_Como la sacudida de la luna en la marea_

_Nuestros dedos tocan… nuestros corazones chocan…_

_Seré un respiro de luna… de tu lado…]_

_- Fragmento, Samain Night-Celtic Moods-_

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

Algo... alguien le abrazaba fuerte mientras le mecía. Alguien susurraba... algo le arrullaba...

- Alex...

- Shh, estoy aquí... tranquilo...

Oyó el suave sonido de los colgantes en el cielo raso y les miró, la luz tenue... no pudo evitar las lágrimas, apretándose un poco más a su hermano, cerrando sus ojos. Éste levantó el rostro de Joseph, limpiándolo suavemente con sus dedos.

- Lo siento tanto... – murmuró, cubriendo con su palma la mejilla del muchacho.

Joseph abrió sus ojos, bajó la mirada y luego se levantó un poco para rodear la espalda de Alex con sus brazos, apoyando su rostro en el cuello de éste.

- No quiero que te culpes... – le susurró al oído -. Nadie tiene la culpa...

- Pero... Joseph...

- Tengo sed – le interrumpió, soltándolo.

Alex suspiró. Joseph siempre hacía eso... ¡claro! Podía captar pensamientos...

Se levantó para ir en busca del líquido que supuestamente traería Lena, pero algo lo detuvo.

- Te amo... – dijo Joseph, para luego voltearse levantando las cobijas y tapándose con ellas.

Alsandeir le miró – el bulto que Joseph era ahora. Sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Dejó de respirar por un momento, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir muy... rápido. Volvió a respirar y bajó la mirada.

- Yo también... te amo, hermano – dijo después dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos al momento de tocar la manilla.

- No debiste... no debiste exponerte así... yo... – balbuceó Joseph, bajo las mantas, tal vez creyendo que Alex no lo había oído... tal vez...

Sintió que se sentaba a su lado y un par de brazos le envolvieron. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar... y manos gentiles volvieron a limpiarle el rostro con ternura... En realidad a ninguno le bastaba que nadie tuviera la culpa de lo sucedido... y los dos se perdonaron mutuamente en silencio...

Alex le besó los párpados delicadamente, acariciando con sus dedos el rostro claro... y Joseph se alzó un poco sintiendo la respiración de su hermano muy cerca y acompasada, arrastrando con lentitud sus labios en la mejilla... se miraron una vez más... rozaron sus labios apenas, para luego fundirlos en un beso calmo... ceremonioso y húmedo...__

Joseph introdujo lentamente sus manos bajo la polera de Alex y éste comenzó a besarle el cuello...

¡Click!

- ¿Alex? Yo venía a... – Lena calló viendo "tamaña" imagen de sus hermanos, con los ojos bastante abiertos, la jarra de vidrio en sus manos y sin saber dónde meterse.

Y ellos se separaron repentinamente, bastante ruborizados.

- Err... yo... mejor me voy... "Trágame tierra, trágame tierra .U"

Lena cerró. Silencio.

- Esto no está bien... – murmuró Joseph.

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

La espalda contra la puerta, la mano izquierda también contra ésta... y la otra mano tapándole su boca... la jarra a punto de caerse de la mesita. Lena tenía muchos deseos de... ¿reír?

¿A carcajadas?

¿De los nervios??

Y correr por toda la casa gritando: "¡Muahahaha!!! ¡Estaba en lo cierto!!! XO". Pero luego se calmó llegando a la conclusión de que no era buena idea hacer eso -.-U

Respira profundo y no te rías. Ahora, ¡corre! 

Lena corrió y se encerró en su pieza, tirándose en la cama y pensando seriamente en enrollar una bufanda al rededor su boca, para evitar reírse... mmm... verdad que no tenía ninguna -.-U Mejor ir a la cocina en busca de una manzana y colocársela en la boca como si fuese cerdo asado... Mejor se tapaba la boca con papel adhesivo... Y así siguió pensando en más maneras de cerrar la boca.

Y cuando se aburrió dio un laaaargo suspiro.

¿Por qué iba a reírse? ¿Acaso le alegraba lo que había visto?

Tonta Lena, la televisión te está achurrascando las neuronas. Mucho porno...

¡Plop!

Lena tirada en el suelo riéndose de su tonto chiste interno...

...y tapándose la boca exageradamente.

Ella y su bocota...

- Soy toda una bocazas...

Cerró los ojos.

- Ay, me voy a traumatizar... – risita y respingo -. Ahh... ¿estará bien todo esto? – sonrió -. Joseph despertó...

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

_"Faltaba poco tiempo para la ceremonia del Samain(1)... Íphos notaba en el cielo que un gran desastre cubriría aquella noche cuando esos dos preciosos niños serían sacrificados, junto a decenas de cuerpos puros..., pero a él sólo les preocupaba aquellos, aquellos y su destino..."_

_"Cerca de la "Gran Fuente" una fiesta se estaba manifestando. Todos debían asistir, quisieran o no quisieran... y fingir felicidad, incluso si eran sus hijos los que serían sacrificados al gran "Uath"(2), dios de las sombras... A nadie se le tenía permitido sufrir. ¡Alegres! ¡Así! Danzando al rededor de la fogata, gritando, con sus boquitas de labios finos abiertas, moviéndose sobre aquellos pies pequeños y descalzos. El aire nublado, calor a pesar del frío... Y dos de ellos, permitiéndose sentir, en la penumbra, escondidos, donde nadie los viera, donde nadie los oyera... Donde podrían tocarse. Más que eso, amarse... Allá, alejados del ritual y de los festejos... Los corazones desbocados, galopando, galopando... fuerte y punzante. El brillo del amor por sobre las exigencias del pueblo y del dios al cual tanto adoraban y odiaban. ¡Ya no eran puros! No lo eran... pero se sentía tan bien no serlo... Haber disfrutado de sus cuerpos y de su amor... ¿Qué sucedería ahora?"_

_"Regresaron. Sonriendo. Felices. El altar se iluminó, la hoguera se alzó. Los gritos parecieron aullidos y recién, al momento de adormecer al primer sacrificio, el llanto inundó el ambiente. Pero ellos seguían sonriendo. Entrelazaron sus manos, escondidos, pero no a los ojos de Íphos, apretando aquella piedra... la piedra sagrada "Zaphil"(3). Regalo de Íphos, aquel mago que tanto les amaba. Los demás inocentes se lamentaron, pero ellos tomados de la mano se lanzaron a la hoguera... sin ser puros."_

_"Íphos lanzó un fuerte grito de negación y corrió directo al altar. Los lamentos de los inocentes parecieron agudizarse. Entonces el viento se tornó extraño... El dios Uath estaba furioso. ¡Cómo se atrevían a entregarle un sacrificio impuro! El fuego pareció una bestia que se alzó más y más, que aumentó de tamaño... La voz de Uath se oyó: "¡Cómo se atreven, mortales insignificantes!" Y en respuesta se oyeron gritos y gemidos. El viento violento, el fuego ardiente... pero entonces Íphos rugió: "¡Zaphil!", y un gran estruendo se oyó. Una luz resplandeciente cubrió toda la isla e un segundo y Uath, dios de la oscuridad, no la pudo resistir, rindiéndose."_

_"Íphos cayó de rodillas, llorando por sus dos niños, sus dos jóvenes y por la isla, ahora casi destruida... La piedra a su lado... la tomó y ésta se partió en dos. La maldición había sido absorbida por ella... ¿Cuál era la maldición?"_

"No lo recuerdo", dijo la vieja. Gon había insistido... pero ella lo había olvidado simplemente.

Demasiado interesado estaba el muchacho...

Killua observaba con una expresión recientemente calma, pero fija en ella. Gon se estaba resignando.

Entonces la vieja les miró en unos segundos de desconcierto, calmando al insistente Gon.

"Imposible...", murmuró, cosa que a los chicos les extrañó.

El ceño fruncido, la mano nervuda apretando el viejo mandil. En ese momento el par de muchachos sintió unos deseos de irse, de alejarse de la anciana. Gon, más sensitivo, casi sale corriendo, pero no hizo caso de aquel sentimiento y se acercó a la anciana.

"No sé qué es lo que nos ocultas, pero lo voy a averiguar", dijo, le abrazó –sin ver el dejo de preocupación que había en la mirada de la anciana- y luego arrastró a Killua -quien aún estaba paralizado contra la puerta por aquella aura- fuera de la casa.

Y luego, ya no recordaron eso. Sólo recordaban que habían llegado a la vieja casa de la anciana, ésta les había relatado historias... y... ¿qué había sucedido después? ¡No lo recordaban!

Gon hizo un mohín de disgusto. La mirada en su reflejo y el agua inusualmente fría corriendo. Se acababa de dar un baño... ¿cómo estará Joseph? ¿Habrá despertado? Giró la llave del lavamanos cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta. Ya tenía puesto el pijama y se frotaba el cabello con la toalla. De esa manera abrió la puerta contraria, pero sólo pudo ver una mano que lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró dentro de la otra habitación.

- ¿Killua? – inquirió con una ceja alzada.

- Te he notado muy extraño... – Killua lo obligó a sentarse en la cama, plantándose enfrente de Gon -, y no me has querido decir qué es lo sucede.

El pelinegro se sorprendió.

- ...¿De qué hablas?

Killua le miró insistente y silencioso, y Gon bajó la mirada. Prefería decirle la verdad...

- ...me siento culpable...

- ¿Culpable? – Killua alzó una ceja -. ¿Culpable por qué?

- Porque yo sabía que vendría aquella marejada, pero no les avisé para que se pusieran a salvo...

Gon, más tristeza, no eran una buena mezcla. Killua lo supo al notar los deseos irresistibles que tenía de abrazarlo y confortarlo. Además... Gon no era culpable del todo...

- Si es así..., yo debería ser más culpable que tú, ¿no? – concluyó Killua, mientras jugaba con sus manos para mantenerlas ocupadas.

Gon levantó la mirada.

- ¿Ah?

Pero bueno, su plan "distraer sus manos para no abrazar a Gon" salió medio fallado. Y las mejillas de Gon se ruborizaron al ser abrazado por Killua.

- ...sabiendo que tú tienes un gran instinto, no te puse atención cuando me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?... – susurró Killua, cerca de su oído.

Gon aún más rojo. Aquel aliento en su oído... mejor dicho: Killua lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

- S-sí – balbuceó.

Killua se separó de él, desviando la mirada. Estaba demasiado nervioso y más a sabiendas de los sentimientos que guardaba por su amigo... Intentó calmarse un poco y miró a Gon de reojo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Todo está bien ahora! No deberías seguir preocupado por eso...

Y, en respuesta, Gon sólo le sonrió, haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente -¿Por qué Gon tenía que ser tan... tan... infernalmente adorable?!

- Gracias, Killua...

Un par de segundos después...

- ¡Oye!

...dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron.

- Habla tú primero – dijo Killua dejando de reír y sentándose a un lado de Gon.

- Alex y Kurapika... al parecer, ellos se conocían de antes... ¿lo notaste?

- Sí – Killua se echó hacia atrás sobre la cama, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Estaba algo enojado... más bien, celoso. ¿Por qué Gon tenía que hablar de ese tipo? (Sí, aún estaba enojado por las miradas de Alex a Gon y por la vergüenza que lo hizo pasar y por el hecho de que él y Gon se llevaran tan bien -.-U)

Pero Gon no lo notó.

- Y pienso que en realidad Kurapika conocía bien a "Alsandair" y a sus hermanos – continuó Killua, diciendo el nombre de Alex con desprecio.

Pero Gon no lo notó.

- Claro... Kurapika conoce bien esta isla... y seguramente vivió algún tiempo aquí – dijo Gon pensativo -. Tal vez durante ese tiempo Kurapika y Alex se conocieron... Entonces, ¿por qué actuaron como si no lo hicieran?

Killua cerró sus ojos soltando un respingo y respondió un gran:

- No lo sé.

- Mm...

Cabellos plateados se agitaron un poco al movimiento de su dueño, quien intentaba observar mejor a Gon.

- Kurapika debe tener sus razones...

Y Killua repentinamente recordó algo, levantándose de golpe y asustando a Gon.

- Gon, debo mostrarte una cosa – dijo yendo hacia el velador.

El moreno sólo miraba sin entender.

Y Killua volvió con algo entre sus manos...

- Mira...

Traía enredada en sus dedos una fina cadena de la cual colgaba una piedra con forma diamantina, verde transparente... Al parecer, partida por la mitad... guardando en su centro una perla.

Gon se levantó de un salto. ¡Aquella piedra era idéntica a...!

Un latido.

Una punzada.

Una hoguera.

Gritos. Fuego. Viento.

Tragedia.

Gon pareció caer en una especie de trance... encogiendo su cuerpo en el suelo y Killua, asustándose, soltó la piedra la cual cayó por ahí. Se arrodilló frente a Gon, comenzando a moverlo con desesperación, intentando despertarlo mientras repetía su nombre.

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

Había abierto de más la boca y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, quiso huir. Sabía que Leorio no era tonto (quizás sólo se hacía el aweo... -.-UU) y que había entendido al menos ALGO de lo que había querido decir.

¿Por qué las cosas se tornaban de esta forma?

Estaba ansioso...

Ahora... sólo le miraba dormir, arrodillado en el suelo y apoyando su cuerpo contra el costado izquierdo de la cama, viendo el perfil sereno de Leorio. Repasaba una y otra vez en su memoria lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas –aquello lo había mantenido despierto todo el tiempo.

Tocó sus propios labios y cerró los ojos volviendo a recordar...

_Flash Back- _

- ¡Por qué tú, precisamente tú, tenías que ser uno de esos "normales"!

Había querido escapar al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. ¡Leorio no era tonto! Se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, sin embargo el pelinegro le atrapó antes de alcanzar la puerta, volteándolo hacia él y apretándolo fuertemente –aún en la debilidad en la que estaba-, mientras el rubio se resistía. Entonces sucedió algo que lo dejó... en blanco. Leorio le besó. Le besó duramente, ejerciendo una presión dolorosa sobre sus labios pero que luego fue cediendo...

Y se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo aquel beso. Estaba soñando, ¿no? Podía dejarse llevar por aquella boca todo lo que quisiera, porque ese era un sueño, ¿cierto? Y si no lo era... Reaccionando, lo empujó con sus manos y Leorio le soltó fácilmente.

Los dos respiraban agitados. Leorio dio un paso inseguro hacia atrás.

- Por qué me besaste... – preguntó Kurapika.

- No lo sé... – respondió Leorio.

Demasiado agitado...

- Te quieres burlar de mí...

- ¡No! – exclamó tambaleándose un poco -. Sólo sentí deseos de... – cerró los ojos -... hacerlo... – respiro -... Kurapika, yo...

Leorio no dijo nada más, dejando que su cuerpo cayera exhausto y Kurapika se asustó. Leorio se había desmayado del cansancio...

_Fin del Flash Back-_

En un principio se irritó y puteó mentalmente al desmayado Leorio en todos los idiomas que conocía, llegando a golpearlo para que despertase... pero sólo consiguió dejarle la mejilla colorada -.-. Después, con un suspiro resignado, lo acostó como pudo.

- Te odio... – murmuró suavemente para luego cerrar sus ojos y dormirse allí mismo: arrodillado y apoyando su cuerpo contra un costado de la cama...

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

- ¿Por qué...?

- Alex... somos hermanos... ¡Esto no está bien!

Alsandair se paseaba de aquí para allá, como león enjaulado. Frustración se leía en su rostro. Desesperación en el de Joseph.

- Yo... yo debo descansar... – Joseph se volteó, tapándose con las mantas.

Alex le miró con la boca abierta a punto de decirle que estaba equivocado. Pero sólo pudo murmurar:

- Está bien, Joseph – y se volteó, yendo hasta la puerta, dispuesto a salir de allí.

Total, siempre había hecho lo que su pequeño hermano le pedía...

- No, espera...

...y seguía haciéndolo.

Joseph se había levantado y estaba a unos centímetros de Alex.

- Hermano, yo...

Alex se volteó hacia él y le sonrió tristemente.

- Está bien, Joseph – repitió -. Entiendo...

Y salió de allí.

- Hermano...

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

_Su cuerpo se alzó, más, en dirección al sol, hacia las nubes y desde allí, descendió y se sumergió en el mar donde peces de todos los colores, moluscos de todos los tamaños y otras criaturas marinas pasearon frente a sus ojos._

_Los cerró ante el espectáculo colorido y brillante._

_Y flotó._

_Finos hilos en la oscuridad, brillantes, se agitaron._

_Ondearon en el espacio._

_Se crisparon._

_Y explotaron._

_Y se vio a sí mismo bajo un atardecer... la piel de alguien... anaranjada bajo el sol luminoso y bella a sus ojos, y suave al tacto... se mezcló con la suya._

_Y cayó el telón._

_"Vio" aplausos._

_"Oy" movimientos._

_Dos personas entre la multitud parecieron refulgir... y se besaron._

_Dos chicos... él y alguien más..._

_¿Quién era?_

_-_

_Es Kurapika._

_¿Pietro?_

_Lo amas..._

_Yo..._

_Él no te merece, ¿sabes?_

_¿Qué dices? No entiendo..._

_Te traicionó... estando con Joseph..._

_No... eso no es cierto... él no sabía que..._

_¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que no sabía?_

_..._

_Pietro se paseó al rededor de Leorio._

_¿Te das cuenta?_

_¿D-de qué...?_

_¡Vamos! ¡Has amado a Kurapika desde el principio!_

_No... digas-_

_Leorio recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que le volteó el rostro y Pietro lo miró con burla._

_Y para colmo no lo aceptas... que todas aquellas muchachas con las que traicionaste tus propios sentimientos, no eran más que una excusa barata... Que ayer en el baño tocar la piel de Kurapika fue lo mejor que pudo suceder y que llegaste a pensar seriamente en tomarlo allí mismo. Que hoy los celos y la tristeza y la preocupación te carcomían por dentro... Y que saber que Kurapika corresponde tus sentimientos te cegó en alegría y no pudiste resistir el besarlo. ¿O no? ¿Te engañabas a ti mismo diciendo que te gustan las mujeres? Tal vez sea cierto, pero a quien amas es a Kurapika. A ese rubio obstinado y serio y orgulloso... y ¡cielos, sí! ¡Con la sonrisa más preciosa! ¡Con el alma más bella! ¡Con el cuerpo más hermoso...!_

_Pietro había dejado de hablar hacía un buen rato. Era Leorio quien siguió hablando consigo mismo._

_¿Lo ves? Ahora sólo debes demostrárselo... que lo amas..._

_Una luz cegadora y un viento fuerte._

_Adiós, Leorio..._

Leorio abrió sus ojos, despertando, levantando la mitad de su cuerpo. Respiraba algo agitado... y dejó de hacerlo, cuando vio a un costado un cuerpo apoyado contra la cama.

- Kurapika... – dijo, sonrojándose al recuerdo de su sueño.

Se movió un poco, acercando con lentitud su mano hasta el cabello un dormido Kurapika y lo acarició, despejando su frente.

Aún estaba oscuro. Sólo la tenue luz de la lámpara iluminaba un poco la habitación.

- Estoy volviéndome loco... – suspiró, acariciándolo -. Debes estar incómodo, ¿no?

- Nn... Leorio... – murmuró Kurapika.

Leorio, asustado, quitó rápidamente su mano y Kurapika levantó su rostro, pasando sus dedos por sus ojos. Le miró con los párpados entrecerrados y luego reaccionó, levantándose de golpe.

"...demuéstraselo... que lo amas..."

- Yo...

Y Leorio lo tiró de la ropa, besándolo... por segunda vez.

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

Lo abrazó entre preocupado y nervioso, y su cuerpo se estremeció al percibir las imágenes que Gon veía.

Fuego... gente gritando, jóvenes muriendo... Ellos mismos, en medio, viendo todo lo que sucedía y sin poder hacer nada... Entonces vieron dos cuerpos abrazados que no pudieron reconocer.

Un momento después, parecieron volver a la realidad. Los dos temblaban de pies a cabeza, con la respiración impar, aún abrazados... Gon comenzó a llorar, sin saber por qué lo hacía y Killua lo apretó un poco más.

- Gon... cálmate...

Poco a poco el pequeño comenzó a tranquilizarse, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Killua.

Y éste... sólo atinó a sonrojarse.

- Gon...

Se separaron imperceptiblemente, renuentes... quedando frente a frente, a unos centímetros. Los dos arrodillados en el suelo y con las mejillas bastante rojas.

- Killua... yo lo siento... – murmuró Gon al fin, sin mirarlo y secándose las mejillas con el dorso de su mano -. No sé lo que me sucedió... debo parecer un bebé, jeje – sonrió apenado.

- No... no te preocupes... – medio tartamudeó Killua.

Me estoy comportando como un bobo...

- Aquellas imágenes... – refirió Gon, cambiando de tema.

- También pude verlas...

- ¿Qué?

- Aquel lugar... aquella escena... me parecen muy familiares...

Killua meditó un rato en silencio mientras Gon le observaba atento.

Aquello le resultó... escalofriante... y curioso... ¿Por qué habían visto aquellas imágenes? ¿Por qué se sentía tan unido a esas escenas? ¿Por qué sentía una nostalgia al recordar esos cuerpos abrazados? Por qué... tantos "por qu" que no tenían respuesta... Y... las piedras... ¿qué relación tendrían con todo eso?

Curiosidad... ¿qué sucedería si...?

- Gon, quiero ver tu piedra.

Gon en un principio se negó. ¿Y si sucedía lo mismo que con la piedra de Killua?

- No sucederá – le dijo Killua, seguro.

- Está bien...

El moreno quitó la piedra de su cuello, enseñándosela y Killua la tomó en sus manos, sintiendo una calidez extraña... sí, debía ser la otra mitad de la suya... pero, ¿cómo?

- Unámoslas – sentenció Killua.

- ¡¡No!!

Gon se tapó la boca. Había alzado mucho la voz y Killua se detuvo, pestañeando varias veces.

- ¿Por qué?

- No podemos...

Killua observó a Gon con un dejo de preocupación.

- Gon, qué sucede... ¿por qué no podemos unirlas?

- Lo... lo intuyo...

Esta vez lo escucharía. Le devolvió de inmediato la piedra.

- Sí, esta vez atenderé a lo que me dices.

Gon sonrió.

- Pero sigo teniendo la curiosidad de saber lo que podría pasar si las unimos... – argumentó Killua, amurrado.

Y a Gon le apareció una gotita en la frente.

- Jeje... ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó el moreno con el dedo índice en alto -. ¡El papel que venía dentro de mi caja! – pero Gon se desilusionó de inmediato -. El único problema es que está sólo la mitad...

Killua frunció el ceño.

- ¿Podrías traerlo?

- ¿Eh?... Claro.

Gon se levantó, dejando a Killua un momento a solas, quien soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó para buscar su piedra que, ahora que se acordaba, había caído quizás dónde. Cuando la encontró fue en busca de su mochila de donde sacó una cajita.

Y pensó... en Gon. ¿Cómo podría decirle sus sentimientos?

Otro suspiro y pensó en su casa... ¿cómo podría decirle a Gon que...?

Ah... sería mejor no pensar en "eso".

En ese momento Gon regresó... con una caja igual a la suya entre sus manos..

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

Esta vez sabía que no podía estar soñando. Había mantenido por un rato sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Incluso había llegado a tratar de empujarlo, pero Leorio lo sujetaba con firmeza.

¡¿Qué se creía?! ¿¡Que podía besarlo cuando quisiera el muy €#¬?! xD

Unos segundos después, sin saberlo, se hallaba bajo el cuerpo de Leorio respondiendo con la misma desesperación con la que éste lo besaba. Las cosas podrían ponerse peligrosas... y ya sentía unas manos recorrerlo.

¡Hey! ¡Qué haces!

Leorio se asustó al dejar de sentir respuesta del rubio y se separó un poco de él. Alcanzó a ver sólo un momento los ojos de Kurapika, porque éste desvió la mirada. Sus labios estaban rojos. ¡Diablos! ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado resistiendo de esa manera? Kurapika era simplemente hermoso... Rozó con su mano la mejilla suave y sonrojada del rubio, pero éste la retiró con desprecio.

- Por qué haces esto...

"...demuéstraselo..."

Silencio.

- Si sabes que... – Leorio le escuchaba atentamente. Kurapika volvió a mirarlo -. Te quieres aprovechar de esto, ¿no es cierto? ¡Para así saber cómo es hacerlo con un hombre! ¡O, ¿no?!

Y Leorio le respondió:

- ¡Buahahahaha!

Riendo.

Como consecuencia, Kurapika hizo que Leorio se comiera un golpe que por poco tira al alto y pobre moreno al suelo (no alcanzó a caer porque tenía las patas enredadas en el cobertor xD).

- Auch...

Kurapika se bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Yo no le veo la gracia, idiota... – pero antes de salir a través de ella se detuvo. Leorio se había sentado en la cama. En ese momento Kurapika exclamó -. ¡Te quieres burlar de mí, ¿no es cierto?!

Sólo pudo sentir unos pasos acercarse y cómo Leorio le abrazaba, rodeando su pecho con sus brazos.

- ¡Leorio, suéltame! – le gritó a punto de volver a tener un ataque de histeria, agitado en los brazos de Leorio quien lo apretó un poco más -. ¡Lo único que quieres es jugar conmigo!! ¡Por qué haces esto!

- Pero si yo te amo, Kurapika – susurró Leorio a su oído.

¿Ah?

Kurapika dejó de moverse al instante, poniendo ojos de huevo frito xD.

- Tú... mientes...

- ...¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- Nadie puede amar a una persona de un día para otro...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ...Cuando me enamoré de ti, me demoré un día en comprenderlo y al otro, ya lo sabía... aunque nunca lo asumí... – Leorio cerró sus ojos.

- Qué... dices...

Leorio se colocó delante de él. Ojos grises volvieron a entornar la mirada hacia los del rubio.

- Estoy enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos, allí, en el barco... Por aquella manera en la que te revelaste contra mí. Me sentí... extraño y no me gustó, ¡cómo podía estar admirando de esa manera a un chico! ¡A un niño, además! Y sentía celos... de tu hermosura... No por mí, sino por quienes podían enamorarse de ella... Por eso llegué a querer quitarte de mi camino... Aunque estoy seguro de que nunca lo hubiese podido hacer, consecuencia de mis propios sentimientos...

Por tu causa quise alejarme de Gon, pero luego ya no pude y durante el examen... yo me enamoré más de ti...

Kurapika abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Leorio lo calló con un dedo.

- Aún no termino... – pausa -. Luego nos separamos... Pensé que de alguna manera te olvidaría, tal vez concentrándome en mis estudios, pero durante ese tiempo poco y nada aprendí. Tu imagen aparecía una y otra vez... Más tarde me reuní con Gon y Killua. Me sentí decepcionado al no verte..., pero algo me decía que nos volveríamos a ver... y así fue... ¡No sabes mi felicidad! Aunque las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos no fueron las mejores, adoré cada minuto que pasé a tu lado...

Después, nos separamos definitivamente... – Leorio suspiró -. Y cuando logré convencerme de que nunca te había amado, sino que tu apariencia me había confundido, y que ya nada de ti me haría estremecer... el teléfono suena y tu voz lo arruina todo – levantó sus manos tomando el rostro de Kurapika -. ¡Y lo intenté! ¡Traté de que mi convicción siguiera en pie! ¡Pero llegas tú e insinúas que me quieres! Y yo... y yo no soy de fierro...

Kurapika permanecía con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas, los ojos abiertos en desconcierto, los labios separados y el cabello dorado que le caía a los lados, detenido por las manos de Leorio...

Y creyó en las palabras de él...

- Leorio... yo... mmh...

Pero Leorio había vuelto a atrapar sus labios...

Oyó su corazón latir en toda la habitación. O tal vez era el de Leorio... quien deslizó sus manos por su cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Se estremeció al calor de las manos del moreno, mientras sentía un escalofrío correr por su espalda y suspiró ahogado en los labios de Leorio, sintiendo la punta de su lengua dentro de su boca, incitando a la suya. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del moreno.

Si seguían así...

Se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire y Leorio le miró fijamente viéndose reflejado en los grandes ojos de Kurapika que brillaban de manera especial. Las mejillas rojas y los labios húmedos entreabiertos. Con una mano acarició el cabello rubio del muchacho y éste sólo cerró sus ojos dejándose hacer.

- Quiero hacerte mío... – musitó Leorio.

Y Kurapika le lanzó una mirada penetrante. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

- Qué... ¿qué sucede? – balbuceó.

Vio silenciosamente a Leorio quien le devolvió una mirada extrañada.

El sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que se paseaba en el ambiente...

Se iban a volver locos si seguían así...

Y fue Kurapika esta vez quien se colgó al cuello de Leorio, besándolo con los labios entreabiertos, sorprendiéndolo... El moreno comenzó a responder a aquel provocativo beso, introduciendo su lengua para saborear cada rincón de aquella boca...

Ambos lo deseaban...

Sabían que no podrían detenerse...

...y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Con suavidad Leorio deslizó sus manos bajo la ropa que cubría el pecho del muchacho, sin dejar de besarlo, comenzando a levantarla para quitársela, mientras sentía aquella piel estremecerse... O tal vez eran sus manos las que temblaban por los extraños nervios que comenzó a sentir repentinamente... Entonces notó que Kurapika intentaba desabotonar su camisa y fue allí cuando dejó de sentir aquellos nervios, dirigiendo al rubio través de la habitación hasta la cama donde lo acomodó delicadamente quedando sobre él... Sin poder resistirse, bajó su rostro hasta el oído del muchacho donde le susurró: "Eres tan hermoso..." y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo soltar un fuerte quejido.

- Ahh... Leorio...

Así. Su cuerpo y sus gemidos le excitaban. Pero no... sabía que estaba actuando de manera extraña... nunca había hecho algo así con un hombre, sin embargo... no podía evitar aquellos deseos de hacerlo temblar y gemir de placer... y sumergirlo en éxtasis...

Arrastró sus labios hasta el cuello blanquecino del rubio, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Embriagándose con el olor y sabor de su piel... oyéndolo gemir aún más. Ni siquiera había notado cuándo Kurapika le había quitado la camisa... sólo sabía que le acariciaba intensamente la espalda... sí, haciéndolo estremecer...

Gimió al rozar sus caderas con las de Kurapika. Los dos ardían...

Comenzó a arrastrar sus labios hasta su pecho suave... encontrándose con una tetilla rosada a la cual besó con ternura, oyendo a Kurapika soltar un respingo, y luego pasó su lengua, para morder suavemente aquella piel...

Kurapika sólo suspiró perdido en aquel placer que Leorio le brindaba... estremeciéndose aún más cuando sintió a esa boca avanzar por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, entonces notó aquellas manos que intentaban quitarle la prenda...

Y se dejó cerrando sus ojos...

Leorio le desnudó con manos temblorosas, no por nervios, sino por la excitación que sentía. Quitóse también la última prenda que le estorbaba y se observaron por unos instantes... reconociéndose... bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara aún encendida.

De nuevo no se pudo controlar y besó aquella boca con ansias, volviendo a bajar con besos, llegando al ombligo, lamiéndolo y al fin separó las piernas de Kurapika, hundiéndose entre ellas...

- ..No ahí... - Kurapika susurró muy bajo, pero Leorio no se detuvo, comenzando a lamer con cautela el sexo erguido del rubio. Un suspiro... Y le torturó así... hasta que lo introdujo por completo en su boca y oyó los más sensuales gemidos que jamás había oído. Sí, gime... y sintió una mano en su cabello que le empujaba a profundizar más aquel tacto... así, arriba y abajo... más... hasta que Leorio presionó deliberadamente el miembro de Kurapika en su boca, oyéndolo gemir: "Leorio... ah... detente... yo voy..." una sacudida y el rubio sin poderse contener más, explotó en la boca de Leorio, gimiendo fuertemente, sintiendo esa lengua absorber todo su líquido.

Suspiros y más suspiros y sus bocas volvieron a unirse, compartiendo el beso profundo... el beso excitante...

Y... y ahora, ¿qué?

Leorio fijó su mirada en Kurapika y éste le observó... la respiración acelerada, los labios húmedos, su piel perlada por la transpiración y en sus ojos, indecisión. Acercó sus labios a los de Leorio, apretando el inferior y lamiéndolo, para luego separarse de él y mientras hacía esto tomó una mano del moreno, guiándola hasta su boca. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, tomó entre sus labios el dedo índice el cual comenzó a lamer... y a chupar. Leorio miró aquel acto tan... sexual... sintiendo su excitación ya... dolorosa..., y luego Kurapika guió su mano hasta su entrepierna, en especial, hasta su pequeña entrada, y Leorio, comprendiendo, le acarició lentamente, a punto de explotar de excitación.

Introdujo un primer dedo, casi comiéndose los labios de Kurapika -quien, aferrado a sus hombros, nuevamente gemía ahogándose en la boca de Leorio...- paulatinamente preparándole... e introduciendo un segundo dedo. El rubio se separó de los labios de Leorio llevándose una mano a la boca y evitando un fuerte quejido... Volvía a excitarse sintiendo esos dedos tocar puntos erógenos... entre placentero y doloroso... y mordía sus nudillos para detener sus quejidos.

Leorio ya no aguantaba y quitó sus dedos.

- No... por favor... – gimió el rubio.

Mirándole todo el tiempo, Leorio tomó a Kurapika de la cintura, levantando sus piernas y apartándolas... y el rubio cerró sus ojos fuertemente al momento de sentir aquel miembro introduciéndose en él poco a poco. Apretó sus dientes para evitar un grito, pero no pudo detener un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

- Kura..pika... ¿estás... bien? – preguntó Leorio preocupado y, aunque no quería, detuvo su avance.

- Sí... con..tinúa... por favor...

- Pero...

- ¡Hazlo! – y adelantó sus caderas a pesar del dolor que sintió, haciendo gemir a Leorio, quien esta vez no se detuvo.

Era tan cálido y... apretado... y húmedo... Y Leorio perdió el control, comenzando a moverse... volviendo a rozar aquellas zonas erógenas en el interior de Kurapika quien lanzó un grito de placer.

Su cuerpo reaccionó sólo a los gemidos de Kurapika, que comenzaron a ser descontrolados y se mezclaron con los suyos propios formando aquella ardiente melodía, a medida que aumentaba gradualmente la intensidad de aquel vaivén eterno en sus caderas.

Kurapika le arañaba la espalda mientras Leorio intentaba besarle inútilmente. Su mano torturando nuevamente el miembro del rubio, masturbándole con frenesí... entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo ya sin control.

Así, gimiendo fuertemente, mezclando el sudor de sus cuerpos, uniéndose.

Unos segundos y sus cuerpos se convulsionaron en éxtasis, se convirtieron en uno, sus bocas dejaron escapar fuertes gemidos, casi gritos... explotando... Llegando los dos al clímax... cayendo rendidos, uno sobre el otro.

Aún se estremecían y respiraban profundamente, intentando normalizarse...

Leorio se levantó, acariciando el rostro de Kurapika, quitando algunos cabellos húmedos de su frente, después de salir de su interior, y éste le sonrió adormilado.

- Te amo, Leorio...

Leorio también sonrió, acercándose al rostro de Kurapika para besar su mejilla y decirle al oído:

- Yo también te amo...

Se separó un poco de Kurapika para tantear alguna manta con la que los cubrió. El rubio se apoyó en el pecho de Leorio, quien le abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su cabello. Y así mismo se durmieron.

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

(Karla: -golpeando el censurador- por qué no funcionó o Kaede: porque no lo conectaste ¬¬U Karla: eto... pero ya contraté uno nuevo! nnU Kaede: No va a funcionar ¬¬ Karla: Bueh... aquí va un adelanto del 6to capítulo -.-U (y espero que esta vez sí funcione el censurador ¬¬))

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

Las cajas... ¡Eran idénticas! Por no decir iguales...

Coincidencia, ok?

-coff-

No. Aquello era... raro -.-U

Resultó que el papel que tenía Gon era la otra mitad del papel que también venía en la cajita de Killua.

¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo podía ser eso?! ¡Si cada uno lo había encontrado en lugares completamente opuestos!

- Killua, cálmate n.nU...

- Es que.. ¡¿cómo?!

- Ah... mejor tratemos de traducir lo que dice en el papel.

- Sí, buena idea -.-

Y lo intentaron... y les dieron las diez y las once... las doce y la una y las dos y las tres... y desnud... digo, tirados en el suelo y con tremenda cara de frustración... los encontró la luna xD

- ¡Arggg! o - se quejó Killua.

- Mmmhff... – suspiró Gon.

Un momento después...

- ¡Ya sé!

- Qué... qué cosa... – dijo un desorientado Killua.

- Preguntémosle a Kurapika n.n

Silencio. ¿Por qué a Gon se le venían las ideas tan... tardíamente?

- ¡¡¡Y ahora vienes a decirme, grandísimo PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Activación del censurador)

ESCENA INTERRUMPIDA DEBIDO A SU ALTO GRADO DE INCOHERENCIA.

- K-killua... o.oUUU – tartamudeó Gon, sorprendido por la sarta de insultos que recibió de parte del peliblanco, quién bufaba por lo bajo con cara de enojo.

- ¡Vamos!

- ¿Y si no está o está durmiendo?

- ¡No importa!

Y fueron y caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a la habitación de Kurapika y golpearon a la puerta, pero nadie les abrió... y se encontraron con que la cerradura no tenía contraseña, así que entraron sin usar tarjeta... y estaba oscuro y encendieron las luces, pero no había ningún rubio en su radio visual... y buscaron en el baño, pero tampoco había nadie... y Killua abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación de Leorio y...

- Leorio, ¿dónde está Ku...ra...

¡Glup!

- ¿Qué sucede, Ki...

Doble, ¡glup!

Killua y Gon habían visto PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ESCENA INTERRUMPIDA DEBIDO A SU ALTO GRADO DE INCOHERENCIA.

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

- ¡Maldita aerolínea!

- Cálmate, Mani nnU

- Grrr...

Dos muchachas, una más alta que la otra, caminaron por entre la multitud –media dormida por la espera- del aeropuerto.

Y eran las dos de la madrugada... y el vuelo se había atrasado... y tenían hambre -.-U

- Ah... ¿estará nuevamente Kura-chan en Eclipse Lunar?

- ¡Kei! ¡Cállate y camina! ¬¬

- ¬¬ Fea.

- ¬¬ Esto es tu culpa.

- ¬¬ Es TU culpa.

- ¡Yo no fui la que quiso venirse una semana después en un globito!

- ¡Yo no fui la tonta que me hizo caso y se llama aerostático, no globito, y la boca te queda ahí mismo!!

Amani, quien era la más alta, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos...

- Kei, ¿sabes lo que es esto?

- Erm... ¿tu puño?

- ¡¡¡Pues si no caminas voy a PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ESCENA INTERRUMPIDA DEBIDO A SU ALTO GRADO DE INCOHERENCIA.

¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤

Continuará...

**Nota: **Jejejejejjeejjejejejejejje –plaff!- Auch...

**Kaede**: Ajem... no sé lo que le sucede... ha estado riendo como tonta durante todo este rato...

-Jejejejjejejejejjejejeje ¡plaff! Auch...-

**Kaede:** -coff- y he tenido que golpearla todo el tiempo... así que obligada a poner la nota yo:

Karla espera con todo su corazón que NO les haya gustado el lemon (Strawberry Lemonade, como le puso ella) para que así NO le pidan escribir otro.

-jejejejjejejejjejejejej ¡plaff! Auch...-

**Kaede:** -coff,coff- como les iba diciendo, Karla se ha emocionado –y por consiguiente me ha dejado toda mojada con sus lágrimas- por todos los bellos y hermosos y preciosos (como dice ella) reviews que le han llegado… me dijo: Waa! Son… son… demasiada gente que me quiere matar ToT xD

Ahora, la niña decidió agregar dos personajes más... que me son bastante familiares -.-U

-Mirando a una desmayada Karla por tanto golpe- erm... ahora pondré algunas aclaraciones.

**(1)** La ceremonia del Samain es una ceremonia celta donde se pide por la buena cosecha y por el invierno que se acerca (eso fue lo que me dijo Karla). Tiene algo que ver con el día de los difuntos. Sobre el nombre de la historia: 1- hay una canción que se llama "Samain Night" (al principio aparece un fragmento) que Karla ama. 2- recordó que el libro "Lestat, el vampiro" hablaba sobre la ceremonia del samain...

-uuhh... Lestat, mi amor... jejejejjejejejje ¡plaff! Auch...-

**Kaede:** -ahem... se suponía que estaba desmayada...- y también hablaba sobre sacrificios humanos... así que entre las dos propusimos inventar una leyenda referente a la ceremonia del samain... je… al principio nuestra leyenda no tenía pies ni cabeza… así que al final Karla terminó escribiendo la leyenda mezclando quizás qué cosas en su cabeza loca nnU y así quedó el nombre: "La leyenda de Samain"

**(2)** Uath significa "sombra u oscuridad" en celta. NO es ningún dios... Karla no halló nada mejor que inventar dioses. Sobre "Iphara", éste es un dios marino.

**(3)** Un día Karla estaba en clases de filosofía pensando en la disyuntiva del cangrejo y su inmortalidad cuando se le ocurrió una idea: ponerle nombre a la piedra. Al lado de ella estaba sentado "el Alemán", un amigo, así que decidió molestarlo a él:

- Alemancito, ¿qué nombre le pondrías a una piedra preciosa?

Y él respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente:

- Zaphil...

Y así quedó el nombre de la piedra.

-Uuuh... Alemancito, jejejejjejejejje ¡plaff! Auch...-

**Kaede:** -.-UU Ahora a responder reviews.

**Karla:** jejejjeje... oye... yo quiero responder T.T

**Kaede:** ¬¬ Hasta que reaccionaste.

**Karla: **Responder reviews es un trabajo mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío...

**Aki-chan: **...mío, mío, mío... eh... quiero decir: No te me desmayes... ¿Te gustó este capi? T.T Te he echado tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, de menos T.T Este capítulo va de mi para ti con todo mi yo T.T Te quiero, mi amiga T.T Mi chica sersy con lentes. Bue, me despido... que esté bien y se abriga.

PS: Saludos a las sersys amigas de mi Aki.

**Chibi-poio: **¡Amigui!!! Me haces poner como tomate... –debo terminar con el proyecto del antitomate ¬¬U- Espero que no te hayas muerto ni nada por el estilo si es que leíste el lemon T.T Y sí... subí el cap anterior para ti n.n... Ya washi.. que ti bien y ojalá que le haya gustado este capi.

PS: toy sin internet -.-U

**Kaede Sakuragi:** n.n! Qué bueno que te ha gustado! Y ya le seguí xD (incluso me llegó a dar un ataque escribiendo esto ¬¬U) Muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**Nico-eufórica-yasha xD:** O.OUU pensé que moría ToT Lo siento mucho por lo de tus resfríos T.T y sobre el lemon.. ahí tá, jeje.. jej.. jeje.. Kaede: Ay, no, ahí va de nuevo -.-UU Karla: je –controlándose- ahem... siempre me andan dejando el trabajo sucio a mí ¬¬ Kaede: -.-U Karla: la frase que aparece al principio del cap anterior... es parte de una canción que se llama "Hiru no Tsuki" de la serie "Outlaw Star" (no conozco bien la serie, pero me gusta su música xD) Ya ves que me apuré? XD Y... sí, puso burritos xD (Había una vez, tiene una autora sin inspiración, pero ya va, ya va... que no panda el cúnico) Chau! Besos!

**Shady10: **Amiga! Seh, me demoré pero lo hice! Muehehe... Iphos es un mago, ok? n.n Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... que me salió largote xD Se cuida y besos n.n

**Itchi Kawaii Chibi: **¿"Sex Simbol"? o.o –poniéndose roja- ¿ídola? Eh... eh... ok... y.. bueno... me demoré menos nnU Qué bueno que te ha gustado mi cabeza de pescado T.T Estoy tan feliz T.T ya, mejor sigo respondiendo reviews –sniff- Chau, se cuida... y le das besos de parte mía a mi Aki, ok?

**Murtilla:** Otra fan de mis cabezas de pescado!! XD ¿Cómo estás? n.n Más arriba Kaede explicó lo que era samain... y bueno, lo que a ti no te complica, a mí sí -.-UUU Y sí, Chibi-murti... las cosas se pusieron más ca PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ESCENA INTERRUMPIDA DEBIDO A SU ALTO GRADO DE INCOHERENCIA.

Karla: ¬¬ censurador de cuarta Kaede: te dije que contrataras el otro -.- Karla: ù.u censura estas cosas y no el lemon ù.u Kaede: pero tú como dijiste que el otro era más caro... Karla: ya entendí, Kaede ¬¬

Bueh... chau, que estés bien... y espero que te haya gustado este cap nnU

**Kyo:** Kyoooooo!!! Hola! Cómo estás??? Yo aquí, toda tirada PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ESCENA INTERRUMPIDA DEBIDO A SU ALTO GRADO DE INCOHERENCIA.

Karla: -rompiendo el contrato con su censurador- ¬¬''' grrr... Ya no más censurador, muahahahaha!!! muere!!! muahahahaha!!! Erm... mejor paro -.-U Aún te echo de menos T.T ¿Te gustó el capítulo? El lemon me hizo transpirar la gota gorda ù.u (aunque después de todo lo que escribimos juntas, no me costó tanto xD) Bue... ojalá te haya gus... mmm.... mejor que NO te haya gustado -.-U no quiero volver a escribir uno in my life xDDDD Ya.. chau!

**Kisuka: **Querida señorita... qué bueno que le haya gustado esta cosa rara T.T... lo que Leorio ocultaba era lo del Nen... no porque quisiera que los demás no se enteraran, sino porque para ese momento (Lena estaba allí y ella tiene poderes empáticos) no era buena idea que se supiera, oki? Y... gracias por tu apoyo T.T Soy... feliz... demasiado... lloraré T.T ¿Cómo quedó este cap? Raro? XD Besitos y se cuida!

**AoiHikawa: **n.n No te preocupes que yo te explico... Joseph quedó bastante herido después del desastre... pero Leorio no dijo nada para no alarmar a nadie porque él es un niño bueno que tiene sentido común xDD Erm... ok.... y... niña, CARPE DIEM xDDD Y sí... los poderes de la Lena son terribles, terribles... pobre Leorio T.T Yo también digo lo mismo: MÁS GON X KILLUA!!! ¿¡¿¡¿Cuándo la autora de este cochino fic se va a dignar a escribir algo de ellos?!?!?! Erm... en el siguiente capi xD (ahora viene la cha cha cha chan! Frase típica) Espero que te haya gustado este capi que lo escribí con todo mi yo porque sino quién lo escribiría y... eso xD Chau!!

PS: una vez más: O.o otra fan de cabezas de pescado producciones Karlísticas... qué sonrojo...

**Kany-chan: **T.T yo también esperaba algo... un besito aunque sea... pero NO!! Aunque ame a esta pareja (Gon x Killua), les estoy dando problemas... me estaba concentrando en Kurapika y Leorio... y ya acabé con ellos y eso significa que... ahora me concentraré sólo en Gon y en Killua n.nU Moriré, cierto??? De verdad... he recibido tanta amenaza de muerte... que ya me la estoy creyendo ¬¬U Ya, amiga... muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, cariño y comprensión nnUU Adeu.

**Kita-eX-dream: **¡Niña! ¡Me llegó dos veces review de tú para yo! n.n Tranquila que sé que a veces actúa medio raro ¬¬U Noticia rara: no podré poner más caps en amoryaoi porque... olvidé la contraseña xD Es tan triste eso xD n.nU Soy una olvidadiza -.-U Noticia buena: ya lo continué, jeje n.nUU Gracias a Kaedita y a yo xD Noticia mala: erm... no sé cuánto me iré a demorar en el otro cap... además que estoy sin internet... así que la cosa es más triste aún T.T Y sobre el incidente bañístico... yo no paraba de reír mientras lo escribía -.-... me río de todas mis cabezas de pescao -.-UUU Es horrible T.T... y el lemon... in my life vuelvo a escribir otro xDD Yap.. mucho, mucho... que me vuelo escribiendo xD Que estés bien y... muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo T.T

**Sumire:** Traté... pero mi inspiración es bien rara... así que creo que para siempre escribiré lento T.T y llegará el día en que se cansen de mí y no me querrán más y yo lloraré mucho ToT xD Ya, mejor paro... Nya... pero ya lo hice! –Karla con cara de haber corrido la maratón en un segundo- y acabé... riéndome de mis cabezas de pescao xD (Oh, sí... Kaede se ríe demasiado de mis cabezas de pecao... y yo no paro tampoco xD) Además, te cuento un secreto?? El lemon (si es que lo leíste) lo escribí a una letra por hora -.-UUU Y bueh... más me demoré, jeje (lo peor es que tengo que andar leyéndole por teléfono lo que escribo a Kaede y, bueno...) Ya... muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado el cap... adeu!

**Minasuka:** Ya va! Ya va! De verdad voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo... sí! Lo Haré! Me demoraré menos en escribir! ".o! Kaede: no le creas -.-U Karla: No me ayudes ¬¬ Es que... quien no querría escribir cosas bellas y hermosas de Gon y Killua???? Kaede: si te gusta tanto esa pareja, escribe de ellos tonces!!! ¬¬''' Karla: ToT Sí lo haré... no me presiones ... y bueh... gracias por tu apoyo n.n¡ y mejor te dejo. Chau!

**Sumomoandie: **T.T Justo iba a actualizar y me encontré con tu review y con el de otra chica xD Ya, ya... ya actualicé!!! XD Me voy rápido porque como no tengo inet, debo hacer todo flash... oka, automático: Gracias por leer mi historia!!! Qué bueno que te ha gustado!!! Estoy muy emocionada T.T Besos y te cuidas!

**Fafa-chan: **Lo sé.. soy cruel... esperen, no fui yo la que decidí eso ¬¬ Fue Kaede, ok?? Y ya... muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo T.T adoro que tanta gente lea mi cabeza de pescao T.T y... wa!!! O.o me quedan tres minutos!! No lo lograré!!! (Adios!! Y besos! n.n!)

_[Danny: In my life, Karla!!_

_Karla: Ya para, wn ¬¬_

_Danny: Ay, qué ruda, washona! Cabra chica gritona la lleah! Tenís que verla!_

_Karla: Eh… no, gracias… ya tengo un cabro chico gritón aquí al la'o xD_

_Danny: ¬¬]_

Y W E A XD


End file.
